O presente dos deuses
by greengirltalks
Summary: As cidades gregas entraram em decadência após o sumiço dos deuses. O oráculo prometeu o retorno de uma das deusas, contudo será que os humanos realmente querem esse retorno? [Marin x Aiolia . Sisifos . Shaina . Dohko . Aldebaran & ...].
1. Epílogo - Aiolia

_Essa história se passa há muito, muito tempo, pós-sumiço dos deuses._

 _Mistura personagens de vários arcos de Saint Seyia além do arco principal, há vários personagens de Lost Canvas, por exemplo. Quero me divertir e alguns personagens do arco principal me dão preguiça hehehe._

 _Tem clichê, tem mitologia e tem romance, não apenas de Marin e Aiolia (o foco), mas alguns outros personagens terão seu direito à felicidade *?!_

 _A história é contada em forma de flashback (por isso epílogo no nome do primeiro capítulo, aliás), e eu realmente não estou com pressa, então tenham paciência para entender o enredo =] . Espero que gostem. (L). E se não gostarem, comentem no review, de qualquer jeito comentem. Os comentários de vocês são o salário dos escritores._

 _SS não é meu etc e talz e não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso, lógico.._

* * *

 **0  
Epílogo**

 **Aiolia**

O cheiro de Sol inflou seus pulmões. As folhas verdes pareciam gritar vida tamanha beleza e ele inspirou fundo mais uma vez, ainda atônito como o ar lhe preenchia com uma energia quente, salgada, a cada respiração. Alguém mais naquela excursão percebia todas as nuances que despontavam no ambiente? Quanto maior a proximidade das planícies atenienses mais e mais o cavaleiro dourado sentia o peito pesar de saudades daquela região. Se estivesse sozinho teria acelerado as passadas de seu cavalo e já estaria em seu destino. Foram 8 anos tortuosos afastado de tudo o que amava. Era seu dever, fora enviado para conter a ira de Poseidon contra o Norte e não deveria se queixar, contudo era impossível ignorar a sensação de vazio ao se lembrar de todos os momentos de neve, trevas e solidão:

\- Senhor. Falta muito? - perguntou um dos líderes de sua comitiva. - Estamos com pouca água.

Aiolia observou os homens que o acompanhavam e reconheceu o cansaço nos rostos suados de cada um. Até os cavalos aparentavam a exaustão da longa viagem de navio:

\- Em breve cruzaremos uma ponte, paramos um pouco lá para abastecer as garrafas.

O soldado assentiu e continuou a cavalgar paralelo à fileira. Ele não fazia parte de sua comitiva originalmente, foi Lyfia quem o escalou para completar seu grupo escasso e há anos se dedicava a provar seu comprometimento em se igualar aos gregos.

Aiolia respirou fundo e acariciou a crina de seu cavalo. Seria injusto ignorar o quanto algumas pessoas se esforçaram para fazê-lo considerar a cidade gélida um lar. Fizera novos amigos e jamais esqueceria da gentileza de algumas pessoas, contudo a cada manhã de vento gélido seu coração apertava angustiado. Pedia mais, queria o calor de sua terra natal, o calor da risada de seus irmãos. O calor do hálito **dela.**

Desde criança Aiolia estava preparado para cumprir suas obrigações como representante de seu sangue e ele foi prometido àquela terra longínqua como um pacto para ajudá-los a se fortalecer. Somente um jovem idiota acreditaria que isso seria fácil, a prática provou-se tortuosa e questionava-se ocasionalmente o quanto teria resistido se as consequências daquela terrível luta não tivessem sido diferentes.

Ele quase morreu, passou meses em uma cama recuperando seu físico e tentando entender quem era. Buscar qualquer tipo de conexão com aquela garota de cabelo azulado não facilitou o processo. Muito menos olhar para a janela e ver o lugar dominado pela neve… Foram os sonhos com as paisagens gregas que o tiraram da penumbra. Os sonhos com as risadas de seus irmãos. Os sonhos com o cheiro dos fios ruivos acalentando seu rosto. Aos poucos as memórias retornaram, mas a coragem para romper seu juramento se esvaiu nos longos anos de guerra.

Tocou o invólucro dourado que levava nas costas, a caixa brilhava esplendorosa parecendo querer confortá-lo sobre o que realmente o fizera ficar tanto tempo longe. A responsabilidade que herdara era sagrada, se orgulhava dela, mas quando Mu apareceu nas portas do palácio de Hilda há alguns dias, foi difícil disfarçar sua felicidade. A convocação o despertou da dormência emocional e, desde então, mais de uma vez ouviu Lyfia lhe questionar, como uma alfinetada, o motivo do sorriso constante. Não se importava, poderiam pensar o que quisessem, a felicidade em retornar a suas origens não antagonizava à lealdade de sua promessa. Mu respeitava essa ansiedade e, quando a comitiva atracou no território, sugeriu que Aiolia fosse o responsável para ir antes e comunicar a chegada dos nobres convidados. Seria eternamente grato ao amigo por liberá-lo das companhias pomposas para apreciar silenciosamente aquele retorno. Aquela uma hora de privacidade, mesmo com sua guarda pessoal, era um presente inestimável.

Seu sorriso se desmanchou ao perceber a aglomeração se formando logo a frente. Procurou Gallan , o responsável para guiar a pequena tropa, mas antes mesmo de avistar seu homem de confiança conseguiu entender o que estava acontecendo. Entre as árvores pôde ver que a estrada estreita estava interrompida pela água. Desceu do cavalo e passou pelos homens, seus rostos denunciavam tamanha frustração que Aiolia sentiu-se culpado por ignorar que muitos deles também sentiram falta daquele lugar. Nem todos estabeleceram uma família no norte, muitos deviam estar ávidos por rostos conhecidos, pelo abraço de um ente querido. Ou pelo reencontro com uma antiga amante:

\- A ponte está destruída. - Ouviu Gallan dizer ao seu lado.

Aiolia ignorou os escombros espalhados e foi até a margem. Observou a forte correnteza. Seria impossível atravessar por ali, não apenas o diâmetro do rio era desafiador, mas também sua profundidade. Havia fragmentos perdidos em sua memória, fato, mas lembrava-se claramente de quando avistou os fios longos e ruivos flutuando naquelas águas. Do beijo roubado no melhor verão de sua vida. A lembrança daquelas colunas era uma peça confiável de seu quebra-cabeça mental, já nadara ali, sabia dos riscos, não precisava ver a expressão soturna de Gallan para atestar a impossibilidade de travessia com aquele grupo:

\- Era uma ponte forte… - o loiro murmurou observando o corte em cada estrutura aos seus pés – quem fez isso, fez usando o Cosmo.

\- Isso não é de hoje. Estranho Mu não ter lhe dito nada.

Aiolia deu de ombros e se inclinou para o rio:

\- Mu vive ao leste. Nem deve saber o que aconteceu com essa ponte. - Colocou as mãos na água e imediatamente levou o líquido à boca, o gosto lhe deu novo ânimo para continuar a aproveitar sua chegada. Molhou o rosto e o cabelo e se voltou para seus seguidores – Encham suas garrafas e descansem, vou precisar que alguns de voc – parou de falar ao ouvir um farfalhar diferente entre as árvores e levou o dedo a boca pedindo silêncio.

Gallan também ouviu, pois se virou imediatamente para o lugar suspeito e apertou o punho de sua adaga. Os demais nada ouviram, mas não estranharam a reação, já estavam acostumados às habilidades peculiares dos dois superiores e observaram atentos a mata cerrada.

Quando uma discussão hostil substituiu o som suspeito, Aiolia imediatamente correu em busca da origem daquele burburinho. Não conseguia entender perfeitamente as palavras trocadas, contudo o "por favor, não faça isso!" foi perfeitamente audível. Ignorou o que Gallan falou após sua reação impulsiva, continuou a corrida deixando sua tropa para trás sem pestanejar. Conforme se aproximava, mais era claro que o conflito era um assalto. _"Que heresia cometer um crime desses tão próximo ao Templo de Apolo!"_ pensou mantendo suas passadas velozes, mas determinado a não fazer barulho algum no atrito com o solo. Desacelerou ao ver os vultos se distinguindo entre as árvores e observou cauteloso o trio que assaltava o casal de idosos.

O ancião estava detido com um dos bandidos e Aiolia cerrou os punhos ao notar o nariz ensaguentado da da vítima. A senhora repetia continuamente que não tinham mais nada de valor além das sacas de alimento, entretanto os outros dois criminosos furavam e sacudiam os pacotes ferozmente. Ela não estava sob risco algum de vida, então poderia facilmente se concentrar em atacar somente o grandalhão que ameaçava o senhor ferido. Aiolia colocou silenciosamente a caixa dourada no chão e… hesitou. Notou uma energia peculiar no local. Seria um animal selvagem?

Cerrou os olhos vasculhando os arredores da estrada até que subitamente uma pedra atingiu a testa do grandalhão. Uma não, duas, três, quatro. Ele urrou de dor e soltou o senhor sem pestanejar, tocando o local ferido desnorteado e ficando totalmente vulnerável ao ataque que se seguiu. Muito antes que Aiolia pudesse agir, uma pequena figura apareceu e socou precisamente os joelhos robustos do assaltante.

 _"Aí está o 'animal selvagem'… um garoto?!"_

Sua força e agilidade eram surpreendentes, mas não foram suficiente para lidar com o grupo, em poucos segundos ele até conseguiu derrubar seu alvo, mas foi cercado facilmente pelos outros dois e caiu ao receber um chute. Aiolia não hesitou dessa vez: aproximou-se e socou um dos sujeitos contra uma das árvores. Imediatamente, virou o corpo para segurar o braço do que estava prestes a esfaquear o garoto caído:

\- Dois anciões e uma criança? Você não tem medo do Julgamento de Minos? - rosnou comprimindo os ossos do ladrão, ele já havia soltado a arma, mas isso não satisfez a ira de Aiolia. Aumentou seu aperto sobre o pulso até deixá-lo de joelhos. – Só tem vocês três por aqui?

Antes de ouvir a resposta, percebeu que o grandalhão estava prestes a se levantar e chutou-o no peito ainda sem largar o pulso do esfaqueador. Agora eram dois desfalecidos contra as árvores:

\- Sim, somos só nós três – gaguejou seu oponente. Aiolia encarou-o com olhos furiosos, desafiando-o a falar alguma mentira – É verdade… o restante, ai … o restante está na vila.

\- Ele está falando a verdade. - disse Gallan. Estava ofegante e com uma cara nada satisfeita pela impulsividade de seu mestre – Eu chequei os arredores, não há mais ninguém.

Aiolia assentiu com a cabeça e empurrou o sujeito para que o amigo o imobilizasse. Gallan naturalmente ordenou que alguns homens da tropa viessem também e enquanto estes prendiam os atacantes a sela de seus cavalos, Aiolia pôde verificar como estavam as vítimas. Voltou-se para os dois anciões, se abraçavam trêmulos e murmurando agradecimentos, apesar do nervosismo estavam bem e não aparentavam nenhum ferimento grave. Aliviado, o loiro se ajoelhou para observar a criança, ele foi incrivelmente esquivo e forte para seu tamanho, porém seu corpo ainda era frágil e naturalmente ainda estava desnorteado com o soco:

\- Ai… - murmurou quando Aiolia o puxou levemente para que se sentasse. Tocou a têmpora ferida fazendo uma careta, mas logo sua expressão de dor se desmanchou e fitou o Cavaleiro – Estou bem, só um pouco tonto.

Aiolia o observou. Os olhos de azul ígnea encaravam-no seriamente, como se pedissem para que confiasse em seu veredicto. Era alto, talvez tivesse dez anos, mas sua voz e expressão esboçaram uma inocência juvenil que o fez desconfiar dessa suposição. Havia algo estranhamente familiar em seus traços emoldurados por uma cabeleira de fios claros e rebeldes. Seu braço estava enfaixado e manchas de sangue começaram a aparecer, era um ferimento antigo que se reabrira durante a luta. Aiolia sentiu um aperto no peito imaginando a dor que sentia. Tsc, era apenas uma criança, como podia achar que conseguiria dar um jeito em três adultos armados?

\- Você é muito rápido, mas podia ter morrido…

\- Ele enfrentou os ladrões? - Gallan questionou fitando o menino com curiosidade. Havia dado água para os idosos e agora dedicava-se a juntar os frutos ainda intactos derrubados no chão. - Você é um guerreiro em treinamento, garoto?

Sim, Gallan tinha razão, fazia sentido com toda a habilidade e coragem que presenciou. Porém, para sua decepção, a criança desviou do olhar dos dois e negou com a cabeça. Aiolia levantou e ofereceu uma mão para ajudá-lo, estudando cada nuance da expressão misteriosa.

Ele estava mentindo, mas por quê? Temia que um Cavaleiro de Ouro desaprovasse a causa pela qual ele escolhia lutar?

Gallan se aproximou dos dois, claramente desconfiado:

– Como conseguiu esse ferimento?

O menino bufou e abaixou a cabeça envergonhado. Aiolia simpatizou com a criança e teve certeza que ele não era um pré-adolescente, não disfarçava suas reações como um. Murmurou transtornado:

\- Foi um leão… - Aiolia ouviu um dos homens da tropa dar um riso engasgado e ele próprio não sabia como reagir ao ouvir essa ironia. Contudo podia perceber a sinceridade naquela voz inocente, não sabia como, mas acreditava que aquilo ocorreu – Um leão me mordeu, está bem?

Aiolia queria tocar seu braço e refazer o curativo que a cada minuto aumentara mais e mais de sangue. Porém claramente sua tropa achava que o garoto estava fazendo uma história maluca pegando elementos do que via no momento. Se ele tivesse dito qualquer outra coisa, provavelmente era isso que teria feito, mas falou o nome do animal errado. Uma afronta para sua insígnia:

\- Garoto. Levante o rosto. - Gallan ordenou com uma voz paciente. Aiolia conhecia aquele tom, ouvira-o mais de uma vez quando o homem, mais velho e experiente, tentava lhe persuadir a não fazer uma besteira. - Se você é um guerreiro, você sabe que é uma afronta mentir para um Cavaleiro de Ouro.

Imediatamente a expressão envergonhada transformou-se em surpresa. A criança voltou o rosto para Aiolia e dessa vez quando seus olhos se cruzaram a estranha sensação de familiaridade retornou. Já se conheceram antes? O garoto estudou as formas desenhadas em sua armadura leve e viu seus traços esboçarem assombro:

\- Você é … então o cosmo que eu senti era.. Você é o Cavaleiro de Leão?

Dessa vez o loiro não disfarçou o sorriso. Ele não tinha mais 15 anos, era um homem maduro, não se importava se seus guerreiros duvidavam ou não da seriedade da criança. O leonino acreditava em sua ingenuidade e isso deveria bastar. Ia lhe dizer seu nome, mas antes que as letras se agrupassem ouviu-o da criança:

\- Aiolia, não é? - olhou a tropa - Você foi convocado também?!

A pergunta confirmou o que Gallan desconfiava, o garoto não era um camponês ou um cidadão ateniense perdido. Ele no mínimo era servo de algum Cavaleiro e, por saber seu nome, desconfiou que talvez fosse pupilo de algum antigo amigo. Talvez de um de seus irmãos? Torceu para que fosse. Estendeu-lhe a mão para ajudá-lo a se colocar de pé e lhe deu a própria garrafa d'água:

\- Sua armadura está aqui? - ele tomou a água de suas mãos animado. Ignorava completamente que a ferida em seu braço sangrava. Não havia dor alguma em seu tom de voz entusiástico – Ela foi moldada próprio Apolo mesmo?! Quero vê-la!

O comentário mitológico fez Aiolia sorrir orgulhoso. Às vezes se esquecia dos mitos relacionados a sua família e era bom ouvi-los em um mundo cada vez mais distante dos deuses. Contudo não o respondeu, queria entender direito o que estava fazendo ali e se aquele trecho daria acesso ao Templo de Atena:

\- E o que você estava fazendo por aqui? É perto de seu acampamento?

\- Não… - observou-o beber sedento até que parou tentando recuperar o fôlego – Vim pegar água, já estava voltando quando vi esses vagabundos na estrada.

\- Por que você mentiu? - Gallan perguntou, ainda desconfiado. Mantinha uma estranha expressão no rosto, o olhar distante analisava milimetricamente a criança como se fosse um pergaminho contendo informações de guerra. O leonino não conseguia distinguir se era aborrecimento pela presença do garoto ou se desconfiava do que ele falava.

\- Eu vi sua comitiva na outra estrada. Ninguém mais do Templo usa aquele trecho, achei que vocês só estavam tentando ir a Atenas, e… - abaixou o tom de voz - nunca se sabe qual cidadão é a favor da construção do Santuário. - O menino fitou os poucos cavalos presentes – Vocês vão ter que usar outro caminho para ir. Não sei se com cavalos vão conseguir daqui. Posso te ajudar se quiser, mas… posso ver a caixa da sua armadura antes?

\- Ah, claro… - Aiolia respondeu, ainda estranhando as falas rápidas do menino. Seu carisma era contagiante ao ponto de fazê-lo quase esquecer que o casal de idoso ainda estava ali se recuperando do assalto. Tocou em seu ombro - Espera só um pouco está bem?

Voltou sua atenção para as duas vítimas verificando se estavam bem para seguir viagem. Retornou ao garoto e apontou para o local que havia deixado a armadura.

\- Podemos ir.

Assim que começaram a caminhar, Gallan se aproximou. Mantinha a mesma expressão indagadora de outrora:

\- Qual seu nome? - questionou em um tom duro.

\- Régulus.

\- Régulus?! - Aiolia murmurou e trocou olhares com Gallan cuja carranca mudara para surpresa genuína.

\- Sim.

Os três permaneceram em silêncio. Aiolia constrangido em lhe perguntar se ele sabia que aquela era uma das estrelas da constelação de Leão, Régulus curioso demais com o artefato dourado para perceber que os dois queriam entender aquela coincidência:

\- Eu posso te mostrar um dos trechos que fizemos para avançar para mais perto do Santuário, mas não sei se vai te ajudar, estamos descansando com outro grupo de cavaleiros para seguir viagem. Talvez algum deles saiba um caminho por essa rota.

\- Pode ser, mas, Régulus. Podemos dar uma olhada nesse seu machucado? Eu posso te ajudar com o ferimento.

\- Ah, não, não! Se eu deixar, minha mãe ficará furiosa, só ela mexe nisso. Eles estão há pouco tempo daqui, não se preocupe, é superficial, arrumamos isso rápido.

Mãe? Então era daí que vinha seu conhecimento, ele era treinado pelas amazonas:

\- Você está com as amazonas? - Gallan expressou sua dedução em voz alta - Elas não vão aceitar nossa aproximação, Aiolia…

\- Eu vou. Faça os homens descansarem na margem – o loiro colocou a Armadura de Leão nas costas. - Volto assim que tiver um trajeto melhor, ok?

Gallan o repreendeu com o olhar:

\- Elas estão aqui por Atena, Gallan, não são amazonas de Artêmis.

\- Elas sempre serão de Artêmis – ouviu-o murmurar antes de se voltar para os homens e continuar suas ordens.

Se Régulus ouviu aquele comentário, não demonstrou nenhuma reação. Ocupou-se em pegar os sacos de água que escondera anteriormente e atravessaram a mata:

\- Deixa eu segurar um pouco disso - Aiolia pediu já se apressando em tirar o amontoado sobre o braço ferido do menino.

\- Não é tão pesado… não tanto quanto deve ser sua armadura.

\- Sinceramente, nem sinto mais o peso dela – sorriu. Não quis soar arrogante, mas após tantos anos as peças douradas passaram a ser uma extensão de seu próprio corpo. - Você vai ver quando tiver a sua.

Ele pareceu que responderia algo, mas ficou em silêncio, haviam chegado nas limitações da mata cerrada e encararam uma planície descampada. O garoto apontou para a reunião de guerreiros e cavalos no outro extremo do campo:

\- Chegamos. - Régulus apressou sua caminhada distanciando-se sem esperá-lo. Não era apenas determinação para chegar em seu grupo, a criança estava chateada com o que ouvira. Quando Aiolia alcançou seus passos, disse com um tom adulto – Veja, são guerreiros de Atena. Como eu te contei.

Aiolia ia lhe pedir desculpas pelo comentário de Gallan, contudo preferiu não incentivar a polêmica sobre as amazonas. Seguiu-o em silêncio e ignorou os olhares surpresos dos guerreiros que o avistavam. Eram muito jovens e duvidava que o reconheciam de alguma campanha que fizeram juntos. Imaginou o que sabiam realmente sobre sua trajetória. Admiravam-no somente pela armadura ou sabiam de todos os sacrifícios que sua família fizera para conseguir achar e proteger a reencarnação de Atena?

\- Ali … - Régulus murmurou guiando-o até uma tenda azulada e Aiolia sentiu o peito apertar ao reconhecer as aves douradas que ornavam o tecido. Águias. Nada o preparou para o momento que o garoto afastou um dos tecidos e ele ouviu a voz familiar:

-… não vejo problema algum, podemos esperar pelo menos mais duas comitivas aqui, vocês seguem o caminho e voltam logo para o Santu... - a amazona ruiva interrompeu sua fala e Aiolia pôde ver o rosto prateado observando-os antes que Régulus afastasse o último véu.

" _Marin…!"_ pensou fitando a mulher que embalara seus sonhos por tantos anos. A máscara emoldurava uma expressão indiferente, mas os olhos expostos não disfarçavam sua surpresa. A íris azul ígnea o hipnotizou instantaneamente e ele ignorou todos os demais naquele ínfimo segundo de reencontro. Foi Marin quem interrompeu a conexão, piscando e dando atenção ao que Régulus falava:

\- Mãe.. desculpa interromper, mas eu achei outro grupo e… - antes mesmo de processar a palavra que Régulus falou, o leonino sentiu seu corpo ser abraçado:

\- Aiolia! - ouviu uma voz animada e reconheceu Sisifos puxando-o. Apertou o enlace para aproveitar o acalento do saudoso irmão, contudo não conseguia deixar de encarar Marin. Ou melhor, Marin **e** Régulus.

Ela se ajoelhara e já se dedicava a observar os machucados do menino loiro. Sentiu o peito se aquecer com a imagem e finalmente entendeu de onde vinha aquela sensação de familiaridade. A cor dos olhos era dela, mas os traços e formato do rosto lembravam o de seus irmãos. Ora, enxergava ele próprio no garoto.

Régulus não tinha 10, mas sim 8 anos. E era seu filho.


	2. 01 - Shaina

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

 **I**

 **Shaina**

Reuniões e mais reuniões... O dia seguia enfadonho como todas as vezes que as amazonas eram convidadas a ir ao Santuário. Nada poderia seguir o fluxo natural quando envolvia uma viagem próxima a Atenas, a desconfiança de um ataque iminente deixava o clima tenso e cada passo era decidido cautelosamente. Considerando o número das comitivas convidadas dessa vez... Tsc. Shaina preferiria mil vezes lutar em um campo aberto a aguentar a polêmica anual dessa convocação.

Era por isso que ela nunca foi considerada para o cargo de líder, jamais teria a ponderação que Marin exibia a cada discussão. As duas amazonas tinham talentos distintos e, sem dúvida, o de Shaina não era ali sendo a intermediária de uma líder destemida e as fracotes novatas. Independente do título que lhe dessem, jamais teria paciência de ficar observando um mapa para evitar problemas. Se aparecesse alguma ameaça, ela simplesmente a resolveria com uma boa luta. A verdade era que a amazona sentia falta dos tempos de guerra. Os últimos anos se resumiram a treinar os mais jovens e isso trazia uma satisfação muito diferente da luta contra um inimigo forte.

Observou Sisifos, o Cavaleiro de Sagitário contava às amazonas presentes sobre a quantidade de guerreiros que viriam, mas a única coisa que Shaina conseguia pensar era se ele aceitaria um bom treino após aquela discussão. A última vez que trocaram socos foram repreendidos pela própria Atena, mas aquilo não foi uma disputa amigável. Muito pelo contrário. Lembrava-se da expressão surpresa do cavaleiro quando o primeiro soco o atingiu. Ela não tinha nada a ver com o que Marin decidiria sobre o futuro de Régulus, mas não se conteve quando ouviu aquela proposta cretina. O considerava um idiota, mais preocupado com as promessas de sua família do que com o bem estar do próprio irmão. Privá-lo de saber da existência do filho para não o deixar confuso sobre seu papel na proteção do Norte... Há... consideravam as amazonas frias, mas não foi Marin que murmurou essa ideia. Nunca entendeu como ela aceitou isso, se queria manter a distância emocional daquela situação, tudo bem, era o que uma amazona deveria fazer. Mas isso incluía divulgar para o mundo o resultado de um filho do rito de primavera. Especialmente um descendente da linhagem dourada.

Sorriu ocultamente atrás da máscara. Marin poderia ter ouvido em silêncio a proposta de Sisifos, mas ocultou sua rebeldia na escolha do nome. Qualquer um que lutou com o casal, faria aquela conexão ao ouvir o nome de uma das estrelas da constelação de Leão. Sábia e discreta rebeldia, totalmente coerente com o espírito estratégico da ruiva. Shaina jamais pensaria algo assim na época, era uma tola impulsiva. Ora, hoje também não pensaria assim. Filho ou não de amazonas, todos os bebês abandonados no templo de Artêmis eram criados com a mesma dedicação e tinham a oportunidade de virarem guerreiros. Shaina tinha um apego especial pelas crianças que cresciam entre elas, contudo sentia-se extremamente protetora do filho de sua antiga rival. Saber que em breve ele iria embora para ser treinado por Sisifos só a fazia querer mais um novo conflito com o Cavaleiro.

Como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos, o dourado a encarou desconfortável. A princípio achava que ele notara seu olhar ferino, entretanto o silêncio repentino de Marin a fez concluir que na verdade ambos sentiam algo de diferente no lugar. E sim, era uma energia calorosa e constante como só o cosmo de um cavaleiro dourado vibrava. E não era qualquer um, era um que há muitos anos não sentia.

Ela suprimiu o som de susto quando o Cavaleiro de Leão entrou na tenda. Os fios claros estavam mais curtos e uma barba fina emoldurava seu rosto, mas seu olhar esmeralda continuava o mesmo.

Os traços assustadoramente similares ao de seu irmão. E ao de Régulus. Uma de suas discípulas pareceu inquieta com a interrupção da reunião, viu Sisifos levantar para abraça-lo,

mas a amazona de cabelo verde ignorou tudo isso e cravou o olhar em Marin.

Isso era terrível, reencontrá-lo dessa maneira, na frente de todos … ou melhor, reencontrá-lo através da criança que era a prova do que viveram. Tsc, os deuses não cansavam de brincar com a vida deles?

\- Bem, acho que vocês já o conhecem não é? - ouviu Régulus murmurar para a mãe.

A ruiva respondeu um sim quase inaudível e se ajoelhou determinada a examinar os ferimentos do menino. Régulus estava sujo e ferido, o curativo antigo estava arruinado, dar atenção para isso serviria agora para ignorar o que estava acontecendo ali, mas quanto tempo a amiga continuaria a manter essa pose insuportavelmente serena? Podia ver o leve tremor em suas mãos ao tocar o filho e sentiu vontade de sequestrá-la para que tivesse seu tempo de processsar tudo isso:

\- Rolou ladeira abaixo, menino? - Shaina debochou dando um passo em direção aos dois – Como você consegue se machucar tanto toda vez que sai para buscar água?

\- Tinha uns ladrões no caminho e -

\- Ele foi muito corajoso, resolveu defender um casal de idosos sozinho. – a voz de Aiolia interrompeu sua justificativa, Silsifos finalmente o largara e ele diminuiu a distância do trio?

\- Corajoso e inconsequente como sempre – Shaina murmurou fingindo mau-humor e provocando um sorriso maroto na criança.

Voltou-se para Aiolia e o abraçou brevemente. Não tinham tanta intimidade, mas era o mínimo a fazer ao reencontrar alguém que lutou ao seu lado por tantos anos. Mentira, sua motivação fora apenas ganhar tempo para Marin entender que sim, isso estava acontecendo e ela teria que se levantar e falar diretamente com ele:

\- Olá, Leão, não sei se você lembra de mim, disseram que alguém rachou a sua cabeça, mas meu nome é...

\- Shaina - ele sorriu divertido – difícil esquecer esse seu gênio, Amazona de Ofíuco.

\- É verdade – Marin murmurou, pôde ouvi-la respirar fundo antes de se levantar e dar um passo à frente de encontro ao loiro. Se Marin continuava a representatividade da frieza na Terra, Aiolia era o oposto, seu olhar brilhava ao fitar a ruiva. Todos que o visitaram lhe contaram que o Cavaleiro ainda tinha dificuldades para entender sua memória, mas não era isso que ela via ali. Sua expressão ao fitar a amiga era similar ao dia que os dois se despediram. Ele ainda a amava depois de tantos anos longe?

Marin ajeitou os ombros e inclinou o queixo ganhando imponência para fazer o que Sisifos não se lembrou:

\- Amazonas, esse é o Cavaleiro de Leão, Aiolia. - ela aguardou o loiro cumprimentar com um sorriso as pupilas de prata e então tocou sua mão e disse em um tom mais fraco que o usual – É bom te rever, Aiolia. Sua comitiva está aí?

Ele sorriu e contou brevemente o que aconteceu pelo caminho. Em nenhum momento largou os dedos de Marin e foi uma surpresa a amazona não esquivar daquele toque. Shaina instintivamente apertou o ombro de Régulus, a criança que não fazia ideia do que presenciava, mas sentiu o coração aquecer ao vê-lo tão atento ao que o dourado falava. Se ajoelhou ao seu lado e observou o curativo manchado. O sangramento pareceu cessar, mas precisava ser trocado logo para não infeccionar. A conversa agora se resumia às instruções de Sisifos sobre qual caminho a comitiva do Norte poderia seguir. Sua presença e a de suas discípulas não era mais necessária ali, então a Amazona de Ofiuco aproveitou e sussurrou para a criança:

\- Vamos lá achar a Shunrei para consertar essa bagunça que você fez?

\- Mas minha mãe não vai ficar brava? - ele murmurou desconfiado bem no momento de completo silêncio na tenda.

Marin percebeu sua proposta e se apressou em falar suavemente:

\- Pode deixar Shaina, eu refaço. Acho que vocês não vão precisar da nossa ajuda agora, certo? Podemos continuar a reunião depois?

Sisifos hesitou em dar a resposta e Shaina desconfiou que somente naquele momento ele processou a fragilidade daquele reencontro. _Ora, Cavaleiro, você não entendeu ainda que deveríamos deixar os dois a sós. Agora?!_ Tsc, duvidava que ele captou seu olhar agressivo quando a fitou, contudo foi Aiolia quem tomou a iniciativa para responder:

\- Ahm, acho que antes de irmos, eu posso ajudar o garoto... – ele se virou para a ruiva com um sorriso misterioso – O que acha, Marin?

\- Você diz... usar seu cosmo?

O loiro assentiu com a cabeça e observou Régulus com tamanha intensidade que Shaina não duvidou que ele já sabia do parentesco:

\- É uma ótima ideia - Sisifos atestou e se direcionou para a saída da tenda – vou arrumar os homens e te espero lá fora, Aiolia.

Shaina aproveitou a iniciativa e também se despediu. Acenou para as amazonas a acompanharem deixando o trio sozinho. Saiu com o coração apertado imaginando tudo que a amiga estava passando. Enquanto as meninas se ajeitavam para levar a água que Régulus trouxe, a amazona seguiu seu caminho e quase trombou com Sisifos. Não se sensibilizou com a expressão preocupada que ele esboçava e muito menos esperou qualquer fala sair de seus lábios. Se não poderia lutar com ele agora, ao menos suas falas o atingiriam:

\- Vocês fizeram tanta questão de proteger Aiolia sobre a existência dessa criança e olha aí, os deuses estão pouco se lixando para o que você ou sua família acha melhor. - susssurrou, ferina.

\- Acho que já brigamos o suficiente sobre isso. O que é melhor ou pior não interessa mais, só espero que … - parou como se percebesse que estava se abrindo mais do que devia para ela.

Shaina riu:

\- Você não quer que Aiolia te condene por isso, não é? Bem, pois eu espero e torço para que ele o faça – estreitou os olhos verdes para enfatizar sua raiva e se afastou.

* * *

Fãs da Shaina, desculpa, mas não curto a personagem muito pitizenta, então dei uma pincelada mais amadurecida nela... Obrigada a quem comentou o outro post, devo postar capítulo novo a cada 5 reviews +- de cada postagens. Será que me seguro?


	3. 02 - Marin

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

 **II**

 **Marin**

O invólucro da armadura de Leão reluzia majestosamente em sua tenda. Não havia sujeira ou arranhão visível que demonstrasse quanto tempo se passara desde a última vez que viu aquele objeto. Sua superfície continuava harmoniosa, mas impassível, como deveria ser o presente de um deus solar. Marin concentrou o olhar no brilho dourado tentando acalmar a náusea e palpitação que sentia.

As promessas da despedida, os pergaminhos nunca respondidos, o pedido de Sisifos… bastou uma troca de olhar com Aiolia para sentir o retorno súbito de todas aquelas memórias cruéis. Como a caixa da armadura de Leão, o poder de atração do rapaz continuou intocável pelo tempo.

Quando Seiya informou Marin que os representantes do Norte também foram convocados para encontrar Atena, sua racionalidade não lhe permitiu se iludir sobre o que isso realmente significava. Os dourados de Aquário eram os que normalmente retornavam para o Santuário, acreditou que seria assim dessa vez… agora, recordando o tom cauteloso do cavaleiro de bronze, tinha certeza que os comentários sobre a comitiva do Norte foram, na verdade, um aviso. Se Hilda foi convidada, fazia todo sentido que sua comitiva incluiria a de Aiolia… como pôde não se preparar melhor para esse momento?

Viu-se cumprindo friamente seu papel de amazona, de líder, de mãe; contudo a mulher por trás da máscara tremia. Se as jovens pupilas perceberam seu estado desnorteado, nada demonstraram. Como Régulus, estavam concentradas o suficiente na presença reluzente dos dois irmãos para reparar nas nuances de seu comportamento.

Piscou ignorando o brilho dourado e, finalmente, voltou-se para Aiolia. Analisou com mais cuidado os efeitos do tempo sobre seu belo rosto e, ironicamente, percebeu que as novas marcas de expressão conseguiram deixá-lo **mais** charmoso. Ele teria novas cicatrizes debaixo daquela armadura mundana? Oh, não... não era uma boa ideia pensar nisso agora. Estavam a uma distância segura, mas seu cheiro único, seu olhar intenso, já lhe desnorteavam ao ponto de sentir os lábios queimarem de desejo.

Percebeu que havia uma pergunta oculta na expressão do loiro e ela desconfiou que talvez o cavaleiro se lembrasse do que ocorreu entre eles, talvez o suficiente para que fizesse as contas e atestasse o que os traços do garoto desvendavam tão bem. Agora que as amazonas e Sisifos abandonaram o recinto, o único papel que restara para lhe escudar era o de mãe, mas até esse, obviamente, começou a fraquejar nesses poucos segundos encarando-o:

\- Então, como você quer fazer isso? – Perguntou rapidamente dando uns passos para trás. O cavaleiro havia oferecido curar Régulus com seu cosmo, teriam mais um pouco de tempo juntos para que Marin analisasse o quanto ele se lembrava. - Quer uma cadeira?

\- Ahm, não, não precisa – disse sorrindo brevemente e se aproximado do garoto – mas talvez seja melhor você sentar, Régulus, o que acha?

\- Não preciso, está tudo certo. – Marin reconhecia aquela voz, era o tom orgulhoso que o filho sempre usava quando estava inseguro.

\- Bem eu vou sentar, tudo bem?

Propositalmente, a amazona colocou a cadeira ao seu lado para que ficasse na altura de seu rosto e ele pudesse se sentir reconfortado observando seus olhos. Marin não duvidou que o filho estranhava outra pessoa se responsabilizando por curá-lo, ela nunca permitiu que isso acontecesse e o fato de deixar justamente um cavaleiro dourado fazer isso adicionava mais ansiedade a ocasião. Quando Aiolia se ajoelhou ao seu lado e passou a tirar as faixas de curativo, o filho a fitou apreensivo confirmando sua insegurança. Marin sorriu por trás da máscara, sabendo que ele reconheceria as nuances de sua expressão naqueles dois vãos no metal que cobria seu rosto. O garoto respondeu com um sorriso tímido:

\- Não sei como você consegue andar por aí com esse ferimento assim… - o cavaleiro comentou enquanto terminava de tirar as faixas do braço de Régulus. - Há quanto tempo você está ferido?

\- Faz uma semana.

\- Dá para contar os dentes. - Aiolia murmurou olhando as marcas da mordida. O sangue já havia estancado, mas o machucado precisaria ser costurado novamente para garantir total cicatrização. - Por que você resolveu se aproximar de um Leão?

Marin cruzou os braços ao ouvir a pergunta. Lógico que aqueles dois já haviam conversado sobre isso no trajeto até aqui, tsc. Régulus herdara também esse jeito espontâneo dos dourados de fogo:

\- Ele não quis me machucar, estava aceitando bem minha presença, até que chegaram outras pessoas e ele se assustou e… - o menino interrompeu as falas aceleradas e crispou os lábios, como se percebesse que não estava respondendo exatamente o que Aiolia lhe perguntara. Respirou fundo e recomeçou. - Eu sonhei com um Leão.

A declaração a surpreendeu, essa era uma nova versão para a história e Régulus não ousou encarar nenhum dos dois enquanto continuava:

\- Desde o último Equinócio, sonho com isso... então, fomos a uma feira dos espartanos e eles tinham vários animais à venda. Pela primeira vez, trouxeram um Leão. Quando o vi, achei que era... um sinal.

A ruiva empertigou o corpo na cadeira. Era ridícula a semelhança do garoto com Aiolia, observá-los lado a lado já deixava tudo muito mais difícil, ouvir uma declaração dessas só aumentava mais sua culpa por nunca ter se esforçado para aquela aproximação acontecer. Marin sabia que as amazonas mais novas desconfiavam que o garoto era filho de Sisifos e ela nunca fez questão de desmentir esses rumores. Prometeu-se que apenas citaria o nome de Aiolia, se Régulus lhe questionasse sobre a paternidade. Como normalmente acontecia com outros filhos das amazonas, ele nunca o fez, contudo, após o acidente com o animal, Marin sentia que essa conversa não demoraria a acontecer. Só não esperava que lidaria com o assunto na presença do próprio Aiolia:

 _-_ Entendo… Eu costumava sonhar com Leões também, talvez faria a mesma coisa no seu lugar.

Aiolia a encarou serenamente e o ardor dos olhos esmeralda aqueceram seu peito. A náusea foi substituída pela vontade chorar. _"Você… já sabe? "_ Perguntou-se enquanto ele desviava o olhar e encarava um Régulus sorridente:

\- É sério?!

\- Sim, mas eram de fogo. - o loiro já havia começado a usar o cosmo aproximando sua mão do local ferido, olhava atentamente o braço como se analisasse o processo de cura. - Bem, faz muitos anos que não sonho. Mas tenho a impressão que era muito recorrente antes de eu ir para o Norte.

\- Você não se lembra direito? É pela luta contra Poseidon?

\- É, bem, é complicado – Aiolia murmurou aumentando a eficiência de seu cosmo sobre o ferimento. O brilho jubiloso contrastava com a tristeza que ouvia em sua voz - Não me lembro de muita coisa, mas às vezes, com poucas informações, a memória do que eu sentia já completa umas lacunas.

O silêncio pairou na tenda. Foi isso que aconteceu quando a olhou com tanta paixão quando entrou? Uma mera sensação do que eles viveram? Agora seria o momento para ler qualquer tipo de expressão no rosto de Aiolia, mas o loiro manteve-se compenetrado em sua função ignorando o peso do acontecimento que mudou sua vida. Foi aquela luta que salvou o Norte da fúria de Poseidon e o consagrou como herói, entretanto também foi a batalha que o deixou anos em recuperação e tirou seu título de protetor. A luta que anulou seu noivado com a herdeira daquelas terras.

Régulus pareceu que balbuciaria algo, mas desistiu e se manteve observando a ação dourada - reconstituindo sua pele por um bom tempo. Quando apenas uma vermelhidão fez-se visível na área, Aiolia interrompeu seu poder e o garoto, tateando o braço, murmurou:

\- Isso foi ... incrível. Realmente sumiu tudo, nem sinto dor. – Encarou Marin com olhos esbugalhados e ela fez que sim com a cabeça antes de apontar Aiolia, um lembrete discreto para lembrá-lo que um agradecimento deveria completar aquela frase – Obrigado pela ajuda.

O leonino esticou o corpo e, antes de responder qualquer coisa, foi interrompido pela criança novamente:

\- Você sabe que Régulus é uma estrela da constelação de Leão?

O loiro sorriu e seu olhar pareceu transmitir tamanho carinho que Marin não duvidou que ele já amava a criança:

\- Sim, eu sei.

\- Será que é por isso que eu sonho?

\- Eu… - dessa vez ele acariciou os cachos revoltos de Régulus e fitou a ruiva antes continuar - espero que sim.

Marin analisou-o com olhos de águia buscando indícios lógicos para o que seu coração gritava. "Sim. Ele já sabe. Sim, ele já o ama. ". A ruiva se levantou, impaciente com as dúvidas e lágrimas contidas, e tocou o ombro do filho, apressando-o. Régulus estranhava aquela cura imediata e ainda tocava a pele avermelhada um tanto incrédulo:

\- Régulus, é melhor você ir se limpar e descansar um pouco. Aiolia também já precisa ir.

\- Uhmm... – a criança quase contestou e desistiu quando a fitou. Deu de ombros se dirigindo à saída da tenda – Está bem. Até mais, Aiolia.

\- Até mais, tenta descansar mesmo para poupar o braço, está bem?

\- Tá bem, tá bem.

Aiolia ficou ao seu lado, mais perto do que Marin gostaria naquele momento, e sussurrou:

\- Ele é… incrível.

\- Ele é inconsequente e curioso demais. Obrigada pela paciência e por curá-lo. – Fitou-o e novamente sentiu os lábios arderem de desejo. Era perigoso demais manter a conexão daquele olhar e daquela proximidade, contudo não ousou se mover e declarou sem pestanejar – Nunca achei que veria vocês dois juntos.

O cavaleiro ficou sério e imitou a expressão conflitante que Régulus esboçava quando não sabia o que falar. Marin não esperou nenhuma sentença, ora, já havia esperado anos para vê-lo novamente, não deveria perder mais nenhum segundo por medo de se machucar:

\- Quando você voltar, eu quero conversar... quero saber o que você se lembra.

Ele respirou fundo e rompeu a conexão estabelecida pelos olhos verdes. Atestou com a cabeça murmurando "sim" e saindo de seu lado. Porém, subitamente, virou o corpo e colocou-se mais próximo do que antes, logo a sua frente. O movimento fez Marin inclinar-se um pouco para trás:

\- Nós vamos conversar sim, mas não com você usando esse metal – ele sussurrou estudando sua máscara – Eu ... lembro da nossa despedida. Há 9 anos. Lembro do que senti quando te beijei pela última vez. Seu rosto... seus lábios. .O peso do seu corpo... **Eu lembro o suficiente** , Marin, sei que tenho o direito de pedir que você tire essa máscara na nossa conversa.

Surpresa, a ruiva engoliu em seco. Uma voz fora da cabana salvou-lhe do desejo de tocar o rosto do leonino.

\- Aiolia, Sisifos já está aqui te esperando! – Subitamente Régulus entrou no recinto e ambos deram um passo trás. Desconcertado perante o olhar indagador da criança, o cavaleiro murmurou sua despedida e saiu a passos largos do recinto. Marin ignorou o filho e se virou para o amontoado de pergaminhos que ocupava a única mesa do local. Fingiu se interessar pelo mapa exposto, torcendo para que Régulus fosse embora com outro súdito o faria ao vê-la perturbada. Claro que ele não o fez:

\- Mãe, você está chorando?

O menino tocou seu braço e Marin manteve a frieza controlando-se para a respiração não denunciar seu choro. Fingiu interesse no mapa e inclinou o rosto evitando que as lágrimas caíssem da máscara. Era uma atuação inútil perante a uma criança que sabia que aquele silêncio atestava a quão destruída ela estava. Se falasse qualquer coisa, sua voz confirmaria aquela pergunta. Então ele simplesmente abraçou sua cintura e a amazona se permitiu aproveitar aquele afeto. Porém, sem retirar a face metálica, sem perder também a postura impassível de líder. Conteve-se em envolver os ombros da criança e trazê-lo para si, deixando as lágrimas caírem nas mechas que tanto se pareciam com as do pai.

Por onde ela poderia começar a lhe contar a complexidade de sua descendência?

* * *

 _Obrigada pelos comentários de todos. Quem não leu as demais "franquias" da Saga, não precisa se preocupar pq eu vou descrever bem os personagens que vão aparecer (mas aos poucos, então, por exemplo, no caso do Sisifos, vai ter bastante coisa dele depois para quem nunca o viu, ter uma referência do jeito, personalidade, etc)_

 _Lembrando que: quanto mais review, mais rápido eu escrevo :] (acho.. vamos ver!)_


	4. ARTÊMIS - I

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **O presente de Artêmis**

 **I**

 **Marin & Shaina**

\- Você sabia que os antigos falam que Artêmis ajudou Apolo a nascer?

Marin murmurou. Observava pensativa a movimentação do pátio enquanto sua parceira terminava de checar as flechas de caça. Estavam prestes a partir em busca de algo novo, mas somente a menina mais nova era a responsável por reunir as armas. Shaina a fitou com olhos ferinos e debochou:

\- ... mas ela e Apolo são gêmeos, que tolice...

A ruiva riu:

\- Ela veio primeiro. Leto estava sozinha, então Artêmis a ajudou no parto. Por isso ela...

\- Oh, é a protetora dos recém nascidos... – Shaina completou tentando a todo custo conter a expressão impaciente. Ela acreditava nos deuses, lógico, era uma pupila jurada a Artêmis, mas, ao contrário de Marin, não fazia questão alguma de ouvir os mitos (rumores ?!) de seus feitos:

\- Dizem também que ver as dores do parto fizeram-na temer ter um filho e por isso ... – arqueou a sobrancelha e aguardou a garota de cabelo esverdeado completar a sentença.

\- Precisamos pedir autorização dela quando quisermos no deitar com um homem? – Shaina disse maliciosamente, como se já tivesse, de fato, feito tal ato.

A amazona se aproximou entregando arco e flechas, deixando Marin analisar sua expressão confiante. A ruiva deu uma risada tranquila:

\- Ainda tem alguns anos para você pensar nisso, criança.

\- Não sou mais criança e – ela contestou rapidamente, Marin a ignorou continuando a falar:

\- E não adianta disfarçar, seus olhos deixam claro que você não faz ideia de como é tocar um homem. Independente do seu ciclo lunar, das suas falas... você não faz ideia de como vai reagir quando te mandarem em uma missão que envolva seduzir alguém. Talvez uma mulher, mas um homem... vai demorar para sentir essa confiança. Disfarçar sua vulnerabilidade aqui, na nossa morada, é muito mais tolice do que os mitos que você tanto ignora.

Shaina inclinou o nariz, respirando fundo e contendo as falas irracionais que seu ego queria gritar. A voz branda de Marin deixara claro que aquilo era um conselho e não uma ofensa, entretanto algo em seu jeito, sempre tão indiferente, irritava-a. Se não tivessem a mesma mestra, jamais iria caçar, treinar ou comer em sua presença. Elas tinham apenas 3 anos de diferença, mas sempre sentiu que a amazona tinha uma alma anciã. Como Artêmis, parecia ter nascido pronta para superar qualquer crise sem nenhuma reclamação.

Evitando o olhar de sua superior, a garota mais nova observou o que Marin avistava anteriormente. Próxima a entrada do templo, uma das amazonas fitava o céu nublado e acariciava o próprio ventre murmurando alguma canção. Estava no estágio final da gravidez e parecia iluminada tamanha semelhança de sua forma redonda com a Lua Cheia. Bem, Marin diria que era de felicidade, mas Shaina só conseguia ver o quanto seu corpo parecia o astro noturno. E o quanto ela estava debilitada para uma batalha:

\- Eu não sou experiente, mas se tivesse a sua idade, eu não hesitaria em participar de um ritual como você;

A ruiva não disfarçou sua surpresa, acreditava realmente que a conversa com sua mestra não tivesse sido divulgada. Uma amazona poderia escolher o momento que quisesse participar dos rituais cíclicos que louvavam os deuses e sua fertilidade, mas Marin fora aconselhada, bem, praticamente forçada, a fazê-lo para ter mais experiência antes de ser enviada para uma tarefa mais complexa:

\- Te contaram isso ou você ficou ouvindo atrás das portas? – perguntou confusa enquanto Shaina se afastava a passos largos. Seguiu-a recuperando o foco daquela convivência forçada que tinha que aturar diariamente. Elas não eram irmãs, não eram amigas, não tinha para quê querer convencê-la de algo, ou se abrir. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, ignoraria e manteria o silêncio. Contudo precisava dar o exemplo sobre assumir a vulnerabilidade... – Talvez você hesitasse sim, não sei. Mas sei que EU não estou pronta ainda. Prefiro continuar no grupo de elite a satisfazer minha... curiosidade sobre isso. Não quero que deixem de me enviar por correr o risco de ter o guerreiro que se deitou comigo na cidade "tal". Quero deixar minha função sem esse tipo de interferência.

Shaina a fitou de soslaio e desacelerou os passos, alinhando o caminhar com o da parceira para entrarem no bosque juntas. Manteve-se em silêncio processando aquelas palavras. Pela primeira vez, sentiu empatia genuína por Marin e decidiu ignorar a sensação de inferioridade. Afastando galhos e a mata cerrada, murmurou:

\- Você já deveria ter sua armadura. – a ruiva nada disse, fingiu não se importar e concentrou-se em explorar a floresta. – Você não acha que Mayura está atrasando seu teste por causa disso? Até seu irmão teve o direito de lutar por uma, e ele tem quase a minha idade...

Marin respirou fundo e deixou o cheiro de orvalho acalmar a súbita ansiedade que a invadia. Alguns dias chegava a ser insuportável passar pelo salão sagrado do templo e não tocar naquela caixa. Ouvia um estranho zumbido e todo seu corpo parecia fervilhar com a proximidade da Armadura de Águia. Tinham dezenas de Armaduras Prateadas no salão, mas aquilo acontecia somente com a daquela constelação. A garota poderia não estar pronta para se deixar levar pelo desejo físico, mas seu cosmo já atingira o nível que precisava para saber que cumpriria o desejo dos deuses com aquela peça. Tocou o ombro de Shaina, impedindo seu caminhar, e apontou para os rastros no chão indicando um novo caminho. Assim que seguiram o trajeto, Marin disse:

\- Você não está errada em pensar assim, talvez seja por isso... – deu de ombros – Ainda assim, prefiro não arriscar.

 _Você diz ... engravidar?_ Shaina quis perguntar. Fez uma careta lembrando da forma arredondada de Lara e conteve seu comentário. Ela compreendia o medo de se apaixonar por um guerreiro ou, o que mais a assustava, o medo de comprometer seu treinamento por meses:

\- Eu te entendo. – murmurou vendo um sorriso brando se formar no rosto da ruiva.

A noite começava a tomar conta da floresta e já estava difícil de enxergar as nuances dos movimentos de ambas, em breve poderiam caçar e o silêncio absoluto seria estabelecido. Normalmente seria agora que a ruiva continuaria a falar sobre algum mito que irritaria a mais nova até a escuridão repleta dominar o ambiente. E então, subitamente, se silenciariam à espera da presa. Respeitando a concentração necessária e a responsabilidade do ato que tiraria uma vida para alimentar o grande grupo que faziam parte. Dessa vez, Marin adiantou o silêncio e a guerreira mais nova se surpreendeu ao perceber que sentia falta daquelas citações inúteis mitológicas. Mentira, estava preocupada o quanto seu comentário sobre a armadura de prata a abalou. Foi um alívio quando ouviu a voz de Marin:

\- Você já reparou que toda vez que Lara fica daquele jeito no entardecer não demora para Dohko vir visitá-la?

\- O ... O Cavaleiro de Libra é o pai da criança? – Shaina não disfarçou sua surpresa pelos nomes citados.

\- 8 meses e você nunca reparou nisso? - Marin tocou o pulso de Shaina a guiando até o ponto que ficariam aguardando o momento da caça.

\- 8 meses... Acho que ela vai explodir a qualquer momento.

A mais velha revirou os olhos e se ajoelhou na mata úmida, aguardou até que Shaina fizesse o mesmo e fez o comentário que guardara desde o momento que avistou Lara cantarolando no pátio:

\- É engraçado ligarem essa história de Artêmis, da virgindade, ao medo do parto. A sensibilidade das amazonas aumenta muito nesse período, já reparou como algumas são procuradas pelos oráculos? Não acho que Artêmis tinha medo. Digo, tem medo... Acho que essa ideia é coisa dos patriarcas das cidades para disfarçar o real simbolismo aqui.

\- Simbolismo? – Shaina fez a expressão mais irritada que conseguia e se frustou por lembrar que a parceira não conseguia mais ver seu rosto. Então, bufou, alto. Ainda assim, Marin a ignorou:

\- Sim: Artêmis veio antes de Apolo. A deusa selvagem e indomável ajudou o Deus iluminado- masculino-perfeito a nascer.

\- Você sabe que pode ofendê-lo falando assim... – dessa vez a voz de Shaina estava muito séria e foi a vez da ruiva debochar. Riu:

\- Exaltar Artêmis não é ofendê-lo, só estou constatando o que o próprio mito fal – antes que pudesse terminar a sentença, uma chuva começou a cair na floresta. As gotas rapidamente viraram uma tempestade dolorida e as duas correram na escuridão em busca de um melhor abrigo. Ambas já caçaram anteriormente com outras amazonas ou cavaleiros prateados e sabiam que juntas tinham uma eficiência acima do normal. Talvez fosse a convivência ou a mentora em comum, mas com poucos gestos e palavras conseguiam saber como a outra agiria para cercar o animal que caçavam. Ou como correrem juntas sem se perder em uma situação assim. Pararam embaixo de um enorme carvalho e se ajoelharam. Apesar da chuva ser forte, nenhum raio a acompanhava, até que ouviram um enorme estrondo e toda a floresta se iluminou. As amazonas se entreolharam no clarão e puderam ver perfeitamente a expressão uma da outra, Shaina irritada, mas com olhos temerosos, Marin desconfiada com aquele súbito raio que nunca atingiu o chão.

A amazona ruiva se levantou estudando seus arredores e seguindo o instinto que lhe dizia que aquilo não era uma simples tempestade. Um novo clarão iluminou a floresta e dessa vez o estrondo fez Shaina esboçar um palavrão com o susto. Marin apertou os olhos ainda buscando o que seu cosmo sentia e murmurou: _"O que você quer?"..._

A chuva reduziu rapidamente, como se a respondesse e foi então que finalmente avistou o que fizera seu cosmo reagir em alerta. A poucos passos dali um cervo se alimentava calmamente, poderia ser confundido com um animal qualquer não fosse o brilho peculiar em sua penugem. Cinza? Prata? Era impossível descrever sua cor com exatidão:

\- Isso não é um cervo, é? – Shaina sussurrou colocando-se ao seu lado.

Marin nada respondeu, apenas deu alguns passos em direção ao animal deixando a menina para trás. Não a julgou mal, sabia que não era medo o que a paralisara, era assombro pelo modo como aquele ser fazia o cosmo das duas vibrar. Conforme ela se aproximava, mais tinha certeza que aquela ressonância de energia era um sinal que a própria deusa Artêmis estava em sua presença. Fitou seus olhos brandos e de alguma maneira leu astúcia na expressão do animal:

\- Os sem fé fizeram o impensável. É hora das amazonas agir. – Marin e Shaina ouviram uma voz doce reverberando em seus ouvidos, mas nada saía efetivamente da boca do animal. – Não hesitem, está na hora de vocês aceitarem o meu presente. E ajudar a Justiça no mundo.

Um novo clarão percorreu as árvores e o brilho do animal sumiu. O cervo roçou a cabeça nos dedos de Marin e ela sentiu uma estranha saudade daquela energia que a invadiu por pouco tempo. Era nítida que a Deusa as abandonara e havia somente aquele animal ali. As guerreiras sentiam o corpo trêmulo, porém sabiam que aquela mensagem não era para ser ocultada naquela floresta. Elas não eram Oráculos, naturalmente se sentiram perdidas com a responsabilidade, e mistério, daquelas frases. Seriam apenas para elas? Para todas as amazonas? A qual presente ela se referia? Seriam as Armaduras de Prata?

Marin aprumou o corpo e se distanciou do animal passivo. Disse:

\- Precisamos falar agora com a Mayura.

E correu. Shaina concentrou-se em segui-la na mesma velocidade, mas sabia que seria impossível e fez o que pôde para não ficar muito para trás. A volta foi muito mais rápida, não temiam espantar nenhum animal que caçariam e estavam focadas em achar alguém que as ajudassem a desvendar aquelas falas. Ao chegarem no Pátio que se dividia em vários caminhos distintos, Marin recuperou o fôlego aguardando a mais nova alcançá-la. Estavam encharcadas e suas armas precisavam de cuidado imediato contra a umidade, mas seguiram diretamente para o templo em busca de sua mestra, a maior hierarquia do lugar. Somente quando estavam prestes a entrar, perceberam as lamparinas avermelhadas acesas por todo o pátio. Era um aviso que havia visitantes no local. Marin respirou fundo e deu a volta para que entrassem pela entrada lateral de maneira discreta. Um ancião do templo as recriminou com o olhar assim que o portão rangeu, mas indicou-lhes o caminho para que pudessem pegar suas vestimentas para estarem ali na presença de forasteiros.

Colocaram as máscaras avulsas e as mantas escuras, virando mais uma sombra entre tantas outras que participavam daquele grupo. Eram a alta elite das amazonas, responsáveis pela espionagem impecável contra os inimigos dos deuses. Nem ao menos a forma de seu corpo ou a cor de seu cabelo poderiam ser vistos por quem não fosse jurado a Artêmis. Era o melhor modo de preservar sua eficiência quando visitassem algum suspeito, e qualquer um poderia rapidamente virar um inimigo nos tempos que viviam. Um dia, Shaina tinha certeza, ainda conseguiriam criar uma máscara que até os olhos seriam cobertos:

\- Você estava certa... – a garota sussurrou enquanto Marin secava um pouco de sua trança para não encharcar mais do salão. Antes de colocar o objeto sobre o rosto, apontou para o centro iluminadíssimo do Salão – Lara sabe quando ele vem.

Marin observou as duas figuras enormes e reconheceu a forma de uma delas. O Cavaleiro de Libra estava ali, mas, ao contrário das outras vezes, não parecia alegre pela oportunidade de rever a mãe de seu filho. Seu sorriso caloroso fora substituído por uma expressão melancólica:

\- Três templos já foram destruídos – sua voz grave ecoava no lugar – Não tenho certeza de quantos morreram.

\- Mas nenhum foi um templo de Artêmis, certo? – Mayura perguntou. A líder das amazonas não estava sentada em seu trono como habitualmente, mas sim em pé e com uma expressão corporal mais altiva que o normal – Você sabe que não podemos suprir a falta de guerreiros de outros deuses, já e muito difícil proteger o que somos jurados, Dohko. Enquanto não queimarem um de Artêmis nós...

\- Eles queimaram o Templo de Apolo. Ao Sul de Esparta, Mayura.

Um silêncio incômodo tomou conta do lugar. A líder balançou a cabeça em negação e perguntou em um sussurro:

\- Ilías... O Cavaleiro de Leão está morto? Eles mataram um Cavaleiro de **Ouro**? Mas... como? E a criança?

\- Não temos certeza de nada ainda. Foi durante a madrugada. A vila está tomada por saqueadores, mas é possível ver o templo em chamas das montanhas. Os Oráculos foram os primeiros a nos alertar, mas somente quando avistaram o fogo, entendemos o que eles disseram sobre ameaça à Justiça. Eu e Shion nos dividimos, ele foi reunir seus discípulos para libertar a cidade. E eu vim aqui para... Isso é não é apenas um ataque esporádico, Mayura, são todos templos com cavaleiros jurados a Atena.

\- Eles querem matar as meninas que vocês acharam?

Então os rumores eram verdade. Há alguns meses, os Oráculos sussurravam que era o momento da fé ser restaurada pela volta de uma deusa. Fé e Justiça. Era Atena realmente a escolhida para esse papel? As duas garotas se olharam constatando que ambas decifraram parte da mensagem que receberam:

\- Não sabemos, Mayura, mas precisamos da ajuda de vocês para proteger os demais Cavaleiros, ninguém do Sul sabe o que está acontecendo, se isso foi coordenado por várias cidades, podemos perder os líderes de Ouro em poucos dias. E esse local aqui pode ser o próximo.

\- Você já tem uma boa parte dos nossos prateados, Dohko. Não é volume de batalha que você quer, é? São minhas espiãs? – a voz da loira deixava claro que ela já sabia qual seria a resposta e não deixou o Cavaleiro de Libra responder. – Quantas vocês precisam?

\- Bem, desconfiamos de cinco cidades.

\- Então cinco garotas são o suficiente.

\- Mas... uma das cidades é Atenas.

Ela riu:

\- Cinco garotas, Dohko. As demais eu vou encaminhar para outra coisa.

\- Está bem, eu preci...

A morena não o deixou terminar, na mesma hora voltou-se para as amazonas enfileiradas, como estátuas, nas paredes do templo e perguntou:

\- Voluntárias?

Marin sentiu a frase de Artêmis queimar seu peito e se viu dando um passo para frente. A ruiva sabia que Mayura reconhecia seu cosmo e imaginou seu sorriso sarcástico quando viu o sinal para que se aproximasse:

\- O que você precisa em Atenas, Dohko?

\- Achamos que o sucessor de Leão corre risco em ficar lá, precisamos descobrir mais informações e...

\- Garantir que ele não morra?

\- Sim... – Dohko respondeu, ainda com a mesma expressão transtornada. Era nítido que estava sem dormir e não descansara desde que os oráculos os alertaram. Ou talvez o que via fosse luto pela morte do Cavaleiro de Leão:

Mayura voltou-se para Marin e a fitou cruelmente:

\- Você acha que está pronta para isso, Marin?

* * *

 _* Dando início aos flashbacks!_

 _* Mais reviews inspiraram um capítulo enormeeee :]_

 _* para quem não leu outras sagas: Ilías é o Cavaleiro de Leão em Lost Canvas. Mayura é a amazona de Pavão em Saint Seyia Santia Shô . Dohko err... é o Cavaleiro de Libra novinho que vemos mais em Lost Canvas/ Saga de Hades etc..._

 _* corrigi esse post, o primeiro que saiu tinha bastante sentença estranha ;]_


	5. ARTÊMIS - II

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **O presente de Artêmis**

 **II**

 **Marin**

Aquela foi uma das noites mais estranhas de sua vida. Receber uma mensagem diretamente da própria Artêmis já a deixara abalada, mas ver logo em seguida suas dúvidas sendo desvendadas por um Cavaleiro Dourado... Normalmente pensaria por um tempo antes de se voluntariar daquele jeito, no entanto, o fez sem pestanejar e somente horas depois que foi processar tudo o que estava acontecendo.

As 5 garotas escolhidas precisavam disfarçar certas características que chamassem a atenção nas cidades que iriam. De todas, Marin era sempre a mais prejudicada nesse processo, não bastava tingir os fios avermelhados tão raros em alguém oriental como ela, ainda tinha que cortar o cabelo de maneira que disfarçasse mais seus olhos puxados. Em Atenas não era tão raro achar alguém de outra cultura, mas uma oriental de olhos azuis tão brilhantes... Certamente chamaria a atenção. Assim, precisava ouvir as mesmas instruções das mentoras mais experientes: não levante muito o rosto quando andar pela cidade, não encare diretamente ninguém, etc, etc, etc. Não era sua primeira vez e sabia que não era idiotice ouvir isso tudo várias e várias vezes enquanto arrumava seus pertences para a viagem. Observou Shaina fazendo o mesmo no extremo do cômodo e imaginou seu nervosismo. Ela não era uma das que acompanharia Dohko, foi escalada secretamente logo após o Cavaleiro sair.

Antes mesmo de contarem a Mayura sobre a mensagem, a amazona de Pavão informou a garota que ela também iria a Atenas. Era o usual, para qualquer amazona em treinamento, ter sua primeira visita secreta auxiliando outra mais experiente, não diretamente, mas como um reforço caso tudo desse errado. Passar dias sozinha apenas vigiando a outra sem manter contato nenhum era um grande aprendizado, contudo quando Marin participou de uma experiência assim, nunca pensou que talvez a amazona mais velha seria a mais nervosa na situação. Não bastava se preocupar em conseguir proteger a linhagem de Leão, a ruiva terá que ficar atenta a qualquer encrenca que Shaina se metesse. Mesmo sendo extremamente cautelosa, Marin teve problemas em controlar sua fúria contra alguns homens que tentaram assedia-la. Imagine quando Shaina passar por isso... Fitou seu rosto emoldurado pelos fios descoloridos. Tsc, se houvessem a consultado teria sugerido escurecer seu cabelo e não tirar completamente seu tom esverdeado natural. Loira, pareceu mais velha... A menina já tinha o corpo feito e andava por aí como uma adulta de olhos maliciosos pronta para a primeira aventura sexual. Seu disfarce de serva humilde só a protegeria se a insígnia da casa que trabalhasse fosse forte o suficiente e, agora com essa crise, nem com isso poderiam contar. Corriam o risco de denunciar suas origens só de usar alguma das vestimentas de casa vinculadas aos deuses. Tsc. Roubar uma insígnia de alguma casa será o primeiro desafio da adolescente:

\- Eu não vou te atrapalhar. – Shaina disse subitamente, ríspida.

Marin sorriu por seu olhar preocupado ser tão óbvio e colocou sua bagagem nas costas. Passou pela amazona e observou a máscara metálica que ela deixou jogada sobre a mesa:

\- Espero que não, garota. – antes que Shaina começasse a reclamar, olhou-a por cima do ombro e murmurou – Não quero que você morra.

Shaina a fitou surpresa e se calou com aquela fala tão sincera. Geralmente era o que funcionava com ela, ser o mais franca possível sobre suas emoções a deixava desconcertada. Marin riu e jogou a máscara para que pegasse:

\- Te vejo na cidade. - disse e seguiu até o ponto de encontro com Dohko.

Era madrugada, mas o lugar estava em polvorosa. Várias amazonas e seus pequenos pupilos andavam a passos largos concentrados em cumprir alguma função misteriosa antes do amanhecer. As velas avermelhadas iluminavam todos os corredores, o que deveria ser só um alerta para o risco de encontrar algum forasteiro pelo lugar, agora reforçava a sensação que os fiéis aos deuses não teriam mais paz. Não duvidava que logo ao amanhecer os Cavaleiros de Prata já estariam pelo local prontos para uma ordem direta de Mayura. Muitas amazonas, já dispensadas de seus serviços como espiãs, exibiam um sorriso empático ao fitá-la. Ela seguiu no sentido contrário a toda correria e por fim chegou ao pátio principal.

Apesar da penumbra, já conseguia ver a enorme figura do Cavaleiro de Libra, no extremo do lugar. Estava encostado em uma das colunas que formavam um mirante e observava o céu estrelado atentamente. Como ela, estava com roupas simples, mas sua postura e físico trabalho demonstrava sua experiência como guerreiro. Não havia sinal da caixa de Libra em nenhum lugar. Estaria no quarto de Lara?

Enquanto esperava o pigmento especial tingir seu cabelo, Marin ouviu os comentários que Lara havia entrado em trabalho de parto e rapidamente deu à luz a uma menina. Com tantas coisas para resolver em pouco tempo, a ruiva não conseguiu passar no quarto da amazona mais velha e sentiu um estranho pesar ao concluir que talvez nunca teria a oportunidade de conhecer a criança dos dois:

Marin imaginou se ele conseguiu cochilar um pouco desde os eventos que sucederam a reunião:

\- Lara já decidiu um nome? – ousou perguntar chamando sua atenção.

\- Já... – ele sorriu e entre a luz das velas pôde ver a melancolia sumiu de seu rosto – será Shunrei. Você a viu?

Não. – Marin respondeu, tentando ignorar o quão estranho era conversar com um forasteiro sem uma máscara. Ele não era um tolo da cidade que não fazia ideia dos planos das amazonas, mas também não era um dos Cavaleiros de Prata iniciados a seguir Artêmis. Talvez o que a deixava mais desconfortável ali era a imponência natural da linhagem dourada. Ou por saber tantos detalhes de suas intimidades com Lara. – Mas me disseram que ela nasceu forte.

Dohko sorriu mais, sem esconder o orgulho da paternidade. Shunrei seria a terceira filha de Lara, mas, conforme a amiga a confidenciara, era a primeira de Dohko. Apesar de ser um dos cavaleiros mais velhos que conhecia, talvez quase 30 anos, ele nunca se interessou em ter uma família. Ao contrário dos demais cavaleiros dourados, os três de Ar normalmente ignoravam a ideia que deveriam perpetuar sua linhagem dourada. Deixavam essa preocupação para seus demais irmãos que não se tornaram donos de uma armadura. Lara nunca a confidenciou se o cavaleiro decidira participar dos ritos por que estava interessado nela, ou se estava empenhado em ter um descendente:

\- Você é a amazona que irá a Atenas, não é? Marin?

\- Sim... - a amazona não disfarçou seu estranhamento por adivinhar tão facilmente. Supostamente ele não deveria saber seu nome ainda, muito menos suas características físicas. Desapontada com a possibilidade de ser a última das convocada a comparecer, perguntou – Todas já foram?

Dohko deixou de se apoiar na coluna e deu um passo em sua direção:

\- Não. Você é a primeira. Reconheci seu tom de voz da reunião. Mesmo com a máscara, sua voz é diferente das outras meninas... E Lara me falou sobre você.

Sim, claro que ela falou... Lara a conhecia muito bem, foi a amazona que a acompanhou em sua primeira aventura fora da reclusão que viviam. E ela nunca demonstrou preocupação em seguir as regras severas de Mayura contra forasteiros. Admirava como sempre tratava os seguidores de outros deuses igualmente:

\- Ela falou... das minhas habilidades?

\- Sim e que posso confiar que você terá paciência com Aiolia...

Mariu riu, curiosa com o nome e a declaração. Então o homem que deveria proteger se chamava Aiolia? Dohko respirou fundo e sua expressão perdeu um tanto do calor de outrora:

\- Nós não sabemos as informações que chegaram a Atenas, mas provavelmente ele não saberá de nada ainda quando você o encontrar. Os principais servos da família estavam com Aioros e Ilías e nada indica que um mensageiro foi enviado antes que o caos tomasse conta do lugar. Antes de comunicar a famílias, eles deveriam comunicar os demais Cavaleiros de Ouro e...

\- Vocês realmente só ficaram sabendo pelos Oráculos? – perguntou formando o quebra-cabeça daquela história.

\- Sim e se os atenienses estão planejando algo realmente, não deixaram que comentários sobre isso chegue até Aiolia. – Dohko estudou seus olhos e continuou a falar seriamente – Ele é o mais novo da família, Marin. Ilías e Aioros assumiram a armadura de Leão e Sagitário. Sisifos assumiu as proteções do Templo de Apolo no Norte, Aiolia ficou responsável por Atenas. Ele foi treinado pelos três irmãos para ser um cavaleiro, mas a principal função dele sempre foi a politicagem entre os fiéis dos deuses e os governantes da cidade. E até nisso ele não tem muita experiência, ele é só um pouco mais velho que você. As poucas vezes que fui a cidade o vi mais provocando desavenças do que acalmando os ânimos. Ele é um guerreiro impaciente naquela posição e eu não sei como vai ser sua reação quando souber dessa revolta. E que os dois irmãos provavelmente estão mortos.

\- Então... Eu não devo contar a ele o que aconteceu? – independente de conhecer ou não aquele rapaz, Marin imaginou o quão delicado seria lidar com um luto em um momento como esse.

\- Se ele não souber por outra pessoa, você vai precisar falar aos poucos... de um jeito que não o faça colocar fogo em Atenas imediatamente. Há os outros fiéis na cidade, Sisifos também corre um grande risco no Norte, você precisa lembrá-lo disso, lembrar que sua reação não pode ser a de um guerreiro, tem que ser a de um nobre. Estratégico. Vocês terão que ser muito cautelosos para sair da cidade...

O plano parecia simples. Assim que chegasse na cidade, ela começaria a vigiá-lo e, no processo, descobrir o que diziam sobre ele nas sombras. Em 3 dias no máximo deveriam sair da cidade, Dohko deixaria a disposição alguns cavaleiros nas proximidades caso algum tipo de revolta se manifestasse. Ele própria seguiria viagem para os lugares já atingidos e, assim, descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

A grande dificuldade de toda a situação era a ausência de cavaleiros na região, as cidades estavam em paz e a maioria dos guerreiros sagrados se afastaram dos lugares que passaram a odiar sua fé. Muitos foram viver com os lemurianos ou colocar seus serviços a disposição das ilhas que mantinham seus rituais e hábitos voltados aos deuses. Os Cavaleiros de Ouro, porém, se mantiveram em seus postos aguardando ansiosos as mensagens dos Oráculos. Marin quis perguntar a Dohko sobre as crianças que eles protegiam com o intuito de achar a reencarnação de Atena, mas se nem Mayura quis lhe contar direito sobre isso, imaginou que não teria muito sucesso com o Cavaleiro de Ouro. Assim, seguiu o caminho para Atenas.

Chegou pouco depois do amanhecer. A cidade já pulsava com seus habitantes ocupados em suas atividades e Marin não tardou a encontrar o local que serviria de hospedagem pelos próximos dias. Era uma pequena casa próxima ao Templo de Apolo, Mayura mantinha algumas amazonas idosas nas cidades cuidando de postos secretos como esse. A senhora que a atendeu a reconheceu como uma seguidora de Artêmis e permitiu que entrasse imediatamente. Não fez nenhuma pergunta sobre sua missão... nem sobre seu nome. Discreta, aceitou o pergaminho que Mayura lhe confiara para entregar e, antes mesmo de lê-lo, lhe mostrou o quarto que ficaria e perguntou como podia ajuda-la:

\- Como está a movimentação nos templos ultimamente? – Marin perguntou e o cansaço em sua própria voz a assustou. Se dormisse agora, acordaria só no dia seguinte e não tinham esse luxo.

A senhora exibiu um olhar astuto:

\- Mais forasteiros os visitam do que as pessoas da cidade... Mas o templo de Atena ainda é muito visitado pelos cidadãos satisfeitos com a paz da última década. - disse a observando sentar na cama e tiras as sandálias imundas do longo caminho que percorreu. Pegou no chão o calçado danificado e continuou – É sobre Atena, não é? Sua vinda? Há rumores que os Cavaleiros de Fogo* estão protegendo a criança prometida pelos Oráculos...

Marin sorriu misteriosa. Esticou o corpo e se levantou:

\- E o que você acha que os cidadãos pensam sobre isso?

\- Muitos acreditam, mas a maioria desdenha da história e acham que os políticos devem dar um basta nesses rumores. Que são ideias dos Espartanos... tão distantes da racionalidade de Atenas

A guerreira assentiu com a cabeça e respirou fundo olhando para as próprias vestes:

\- Acha que consigo me passar por sua sobrinha distante com essas vestes, senhora...

\- Leto, é assim que eles me conhecem. E sim, contanto que você passeie por aí com uma lista infindável de ervas de cura, eles não vão ficar atentos a você. – ela fez Marin se sentar novamente e começou a puxar seus fios tingidos para fazer um penteado típico das servas do local - Mas não é com as vestes que você deve se preocupar, criança. Esses seus olhos de águia serão seu maior problema aqui. Lembre-se do quanto eles não se importam com a opinião feminina. Contenha-se.

Marin sentiu pesar ao lembrar-se novamente do quão difícil isso seria para Shaina. Provavelmente a garota já estava por aí procurando informações e ela deveria apressar-se para fazer o mesmo:

\- Serei sua humilde sobrinha, Marin, não se preocupe. Vou procurar na cidade tudo o que você precisa para suas curas. – disse e aguardou a anciã terminar o penteado para se levantar e ir se limpar um pouco antes de sair.

Seus olhos ardiam de cansaço conforme o Sol chegava em seu ápice. Decidiu que começaria pelos arredores do próprio templo e passou a explorar o comércio com a lista que Leto lhe passara. Não observou nada de suspeito nas conversas que ouvira, nenhuma menção ao que estava acontecendo nas outras cidades ou muito menos sua insatisfação com quem frequentava o templo mais próximo. Contudo, seu instinto disparou quando percebeu alguns grupos de servos silenciarem e fitarem atentamente a movimentação logo à frente do mercado principal. Seguiu seus olhares e percebeu a figura altiva saindo do Templo de Apolo.

O cabelo claro brilhava com o Sol, a pele bronzeada tinha um tom único e que destacava a cor de seus olhos. Não conseguia distinguir seus traços tão bem naquela distância, mas tinha certeza que os olhos eram verdes. Suas vestes não escondiam os músculos bem delineados e certamente sua postura era a de alguém pronto para uma batalha iminente. A cada novo passo heril na escadaria, Marin tinha mais e mais certeza que avistava o pupilo de Leão.

* * *

 _* Vamos lá, aula de astrologia (sou astrológa - para quem não sabe hahaah, é sério. ): Cavaleiros de Fogo: Áries, Leão e Sagitário, Cavaleiros de Ar: Gêmeos, Libra e Aquário._


	6. ARTÊMIS - III

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **O presente de Artêmis**

 **III**

 **Marin**

O cabelo claro brilhava com o Sol, a pele bronzeada tinha um tom único e que destacava a cor de seus olhos. Não conseguia distinguir seus traços tão bem naquela distância, mas tinha certeza que os olhos eram verdes. Suas vestes não escondiam os músculos bem delineados e certamente sua postura era a de alguém pronto para uma batalha iminente. A cada novo passo heril na escadaria, Marin tinha mais e mais certeza que avistava o pupilo de Leão.

Sentiu sua boca salivar e seu coração acelerou como nunca antes, nem ao menos vira seu rosto de perto e já sentira esse estranho desejo de tocá-lo... Respirou fundo e seguiu cautelosa entre os transeuntes determinada a se aproximar. O herdeiro de fogo não tinha nenhum servo ou soldado a sua disposição, andava entre os demais como se fosse um cidadão qualquer. Uma burrice considerando que exibia orgulhoso em seu peito a insígnia de seu clã. Sabia que seu pai outrora foi o representante de Sagitário, mas ele escolhera o Leão, o símbolo da família de sua mãe, para representa-lo. Observar aquele símbolo na jóia que prendia suas vestes a fez admirá-lo mais.

Concentrou-se tentando entender se o que sentia era apenas atração ou se havia algo a mais naquela sensação. Enquanto andava, percorreu os olhos nos arredores e respirou fundo. Seu cosmo lhe requeria sua atenção, teria alguma ameaça ali? Concentrou-se naquele instinto de perigo eminente e achou um sujeito solitário andando às pressas na multidão. Ele parou logo antes de Aiolia passar e aguardou um tempo estudando-o. Já estava próxima o suficiente para reconhecer naquele olhar a determinação de quem estava prestes a cometer um assassinato, contudo mesmo que fosse rápida, não conseguiria impedi-lo com tantas pessoas no caminho. Rapidamente elaborou uma estratégia e a colocou em ação: fingiu tropeçar e caiu sobre as cordas que prendia uma carroça em uma barraca.

O transporte seguiu o que Marin planejava: sobre o chão inclinado, correu solto em direção ao assassino, chamando atenção de todos para aquele local. Estava cheia de utensílios que fizeram um estardalhaço conforme se espalhavam por todo o caminho. Ajoelhada sobre as pedras, Marin conseguiu ver o suspeito se afastar junto com os demais cidadãos e foi só então que reconheceu o rosto de Shaina entre o grupo. Torceu para que a garota estivesse tão atenta quanto ela e que o seguisse. Não podia fazê-lo agora, tornara-se parte da confusão e deveria arcar com as consequências.

Marin encarou as ervas espalhadas pelo chão e respirou fundo para ignorar os xingamentos do dono dos utensílios. Suas mãos estavam arranhadas e tingiram sua roupa de sangue, mas ainda assim, o senhor rechonchudo não se conteve em puxá-la com força. Não sabia se ele reparou o quanto seu braço resistia ao aperto que lhe infligia ou que não gemeu quando seu rosto foi atingido por um tapa. Queria quebrar seu nariz tamanha raiva pela ousadia em torturá-la daquele jeito, mas abaixou o rosto e conteve-se a murmurar um pedido de desculpas. O primeiro não saiu no tom arrependido que esperava, mas conseguiu se ouvir uma humilde dama temerosa pelas ameaças que ele gritava. Queria não apenas que pagasse pelos danos ou material que sumisse, mas também que fosse punida fisicamente:

\- Não seria mais eficiente agora ajudar seus servos a recolher seus pertences? – questionou uma voz grave ao seu lado, não precisou erguer os olhos para saber quem estava falando, aquele tom irritadiço combinava bem com a postura altiva de Aiolia. Viu-o apertar o pulso do senhor para que largasse o aperto infligido contra seu braço – Se ela não é uma de suas servas, você não tem direito de tocá-la. Largue-a. – disse entre dentes.

Os dedos do homem ficaram gelados e Marin viu o tremor de suas mãos quando a largou:

\- Ela terá que arcar com o prejuízo, eram peças encomendas para o templo! Estava prestes a entregá-las! – insistiu, ríspido. Sua face transtornada pela interrupção.

\- Não. – Aiolia disse – Agora a mercadoria é minha. Paguei adiantado. É minha encomenda, não? O prejuízo é meu e eu decido o que fazer.

\- Como assim você, oh, você é Aiolia... ?

Perguntou sem disfarçar a surpresa por confrontar o nobre responsável pelo Templo de Apolo. Entre mechas escuras, Marin ousou observar a face do loiro e entendeu o estranhamento do senhor. Os traços do rapaz não disfarçavam sua tenra idade. Aiolia ignorou-o e disse aos servos que recolhiam os utensílios:

\- Podem levar para o templo tudo o que conseguirem reunir. – aumentou o tom de voz chamando a atenção dos demais – E se alguma peça sumir, tenho certeza que virão nos devolver depois. - ele sorriu e voltou a para o senhor murmurando – Entendo sua raiva, mas esse tipo de reação a um acidente não é aceitável aos arredores desse templo. Melhore esse seu temperamento, ou não será mais bem vindo aqui.

As últimas palavras foram ditas com um sorriso tão alegre que qualquer um que avistasse de longe teria certeza que a conversa terminara de maneira muito amigável. Marin se questionou se talvez Dohko estivesse enganado, Aiolia parecia político o suficiente para lidar com a crise que se aproximava. Enquanto o senhor murmurava sua despedida polida, a amazona se ajoelhou e passou a recolher as ervas que derrubara. Surpreendeu-se quando o loiro agachou e inclinou o rosto para encará-la:

\- Ei, me deixa segurar isso - sussurrou e retirou os pacotes de suas mãos - Você está bem?

O tom preocupado a encantou. Irônico justamente o rapaz que protegeu, ser quem a tirou daquela situação. Marin murmurou um "sim" e um "obrigada", concentrada em continuar a recolher as ervas que restavam no chão. Aiolia tocou em sua mão impedindo-a de continuar e, em seguida tocou em seu queixo. Delicadamente levantou seu rosto estudando resquícios da agressão. O tapa nem ao menos faria seu rosto inchar, estava acostumada a socos e pontapés. Se fosse outro, deveria fingir incômodo, certo? Entretanto não era justo fazer isso com o rapaz que, em breve, escoltaria. Os olhos esmeralda eram tão intensos que fizeram-na esquecer por um momento toda a multidão que circulava ao redor. A troca de olhares o afetou também, pôde vê-lo engolir em seco e inspirar profundamente atônito com a conexão imediata. Ele largou seu queixo e deu um sorriso gentil:

\- Sinto muito que ele te agrediu ...

Marin deu de ombros e tirou as ervas de suas mãos para colocá-las na cesta que levava:

\- Eu deveria prestar mais atenção. Sinto muito pela sua mercadoria.

\- É apenas a prataria que vamos usar para alimentar os necessitados. Ninguém vai se importar se estiver comendo com um prato riscado, desde que a fome seja saciada.

\- Espero que sim - ela sorriu e se levantou, satisfeita que a multidão não prestava mais atenção nos dois. Esquadrinhou a praça em busca de Shaina ou de outro suspeito, mas nada chamou sua atenção. – Bem, eu preciso ir, obrigada por tudo.

Aiolia a acompanhou:

\- Eu posso te ajudar com esses ferimentos.

\- Ah, não, não precisa, pode deixar...

\- Por essa lista, você ... trabalha com cura? - mostrou-lhe a lista de Leto.

\- Ahm, não exatamente – ela pegou o pequeno papiro e jogou-o na cesta – Eu sei algumas coisas. Mas estou ajudando minha tia, ela sim é curandeira.

\- Sem querer desmerecer sua tia, ou seus conhecimentos, eu realmente posso resolver isso rapidamente.

\- São só alguns arranhões - apressou os passos confusa em como agir, já era uma grande vantagem tê-lo ao seu lado, se quisesse poderia adiantar o assunto, ser sincera, e lhe contar tudo, entretanto ainda tinha muito o que descobrir na cidade antes de partirem.

Saíram da praça e ela continuou sua caminhada pelas ruelas que davam até a casa de Leto. Subitamente, parou e o encarou. Era difícil ignorar seus belos traços e, se pudesse, ficaria um bom tempo observando-o. Sussurrou no tom mais gentil que conseguia esboçar:

– Eu, ahm.. por que está me seguindo? Eu realmente não preciso mais de ajuda.

Ele tirou a cesta que carregava e colocou no chão. Inclinou o rosto de maneira que ficassem quase da mesma altura e tocou suas mãos:

\- Não quero te assustar, eu só... – Aiolia virou a palma de suas mãos para cima e Marin percebeu um brilho dourado emanando de seus dedos. O calor de seu toque a desconcertava, mas aquela ardência era realmente uma novidade. Ele estava usando o cosmo para reconstruir sua pele. – Quero te recompensar por ter sido humilhada tão gratuitamente.

Marin não conseguiu disfarçar sua admiração por aquele gesto espontâneo. Qualquer um que passou por eles naquele momento desconfiou que ele a assediava, somente ela podia visualizar as nuances ao redor de sua mão. Ele arriscava sua reputação ao tocá-la daquela maneira em público e nem parecia se importar:

\- E qual o seu nome?

\- Marin, e o senhor é Aiolia? De Leão?

\- Sim, mas não me chame de senhor ou pelo meu sobrenome, por favor... – observou-o revirar os olhos – Mas ... eu posso te chamar só de Marin mesmo?

Como outras amazonas, ela não tinha um sobrenome e nada lhe veio a mente para completar essas informação no momento. Que idiota. Se fosse outro qualquer, poderia desconfiar de alguém tão indiferente a sobrenomes em uma cidade que isso importava mais que tudo, não deveria ter abandonado Leto sem confirmar qual era seu sobrenome falso:

\- Não sou uma nobre como você, meu sobrenome não importa – mentiu e o viu balançar a cabeça em negação. Seus olhos agora esboçavam uma malícia suspeita, difícil de interpretar. O que ele estava pensando?

Marin o ignorou ao perceber que o calor em suas mãos cessou. Mesmo os arranhões mais profundos desapareceram. Já ouvira boatos sobre essa habilidade do forte cosmo dos cavaleiros dourados, entretanto não esperava que alguém que nem tinha uma armadura ainda pudesse ser capaz disso:

\- Isso que você fez...

\- Minha mãe era muito boa nisso. Tive sorte em aprender com ela – apertou suas mãos carinhosamente e as largou dando um passo para atrás. Olhou por cima dos ombros, fitando o restante da cidade às suas costas - Aquele sujeito pode mandar alguém para se vingar de você. Não é incomum alguém querer se vingar após ser repreendido em público daquela maneira.

\- Mas você foi cordial com ele, não acho que precisa se preocupar. – Marin pegou a cesta no chão e passou a andar novamente determinada a se distanciar daquela presença tão envolvente.

\- Eu vou te acompanhar um pouco mais, está bem? - disse ignorando-a e tomando a cesta de suas mãos novamente.

Agora ela quem balançou a cabeça em negação percebendo que era impossível fazê-lo mudar de ideia. E fingir ser uma mulher submissa também. Habilmente tomou-lhe a cesta de novo e riu:

\- Você já curou minhas mãos, deixe-me ao menos carregar isso, não pesam nada. – antes que ele contestasse, encarou-o, desafiando-o a pegar o objeto de volta. Seu sorriso, verdadeiro e caloroso, foi o suficiente para impedi-lo de contestar. O modo como ele sorriu de volta a fez ter certeza que o olhar malicioso que enxergara anteriormente era de desejo.

Andaram por um tempo em silêncio trocando olhares ocasionalmente. Quanto mais longe da praça, menor era o número de pessoas na rua:

\- Você não é daqui, não é? – Aiolia perguntou estudando atentamente seu rosto

\- Não... - Ela apontou para seguirem uma nova ruela - Você gosta de viver aqui?

\- Às vezes... depende de quem está comigo – o rapaz disfarçou a tristeza da solidão que seu cargo exigia e observou a frente da pequena casa que Marin se aproximava. A amazona parou e virou-se para ele. – É aqui então que você está hospedada. Sua tia, é isso?

Marin respirou fundo estudando cautelosamente as próximas palavras:

\- Não exatamente.

O guerreiro aproveitou a quietude do lugar e deu um passo em sua direção. A proximidade perturbou-a. A última vez que um homem ficou tão próximo foi durante uma batalha. E ele acabou morto. Falou tanto sobre a inexperiência de Shaina com outros homens e ela mesmo tinha grande dificuldade em saber como reagir quando estava atraída por um. Foi treinada a seduzir quando necessário, mas jamais esperava se sentir assim por alguém que acabara de conhecer.

Podia ver o entardecer refletido em seus olhos e não teve mais tanta certeza se o que interpretara era realmente desejo. Talvez fosse apenas desconfiança sobre quem ela era:

\- O que uma amazona está fazendo aqui? – ele sussurrou seriamente.

Marin respirou o calor de seu hálito e buscou se concentrar na ponderação que sempre a dominava. Podia perder tempo mentindo, insistindo que não sabia sobre o que ele estava falando, mas estava cansada demais para manter aquele disfarce:

\- Você. Estou aqui por você, Aiolia. – permitiu que a confusão formasse seu silêncio por um tempo e então deu um passo para atrás. - Eu preciso descansar agora e descobrir algumas coisas antes de te explicar tudo, mas por favor, tome cuidado. Seja cauteloso. E independente do que ouvir, seja paciente.

O loiro tocou seu pulso impedindo-a de se afastar mais. Sua face era uma mescla de preocupação e raiva:

\- Você tropeçou na carroça para chamar minha atenção?

\- Não, eu... – ela apertou seus dedos e se livrou delicadamente de seu toque. Se fosse qualquer outro cavaleiro, Marin teria feito de um jeito bem mais ríspido, contudo não sentia que o gesto foi para submetê-la à sua vontade. Não parecia ser de seu feitio obriga-la a ficar ali e lhe dar explicações. Ele só estava confuso. - Acho que alguém tentou te atacar hoje, pelas costas. Fiz aquilo para te proteger, não era para eu falar com você hoje. Ainda não, pelo menos.

Um barulho de porta fez ambos se afastarem mais. Leto encarou-os sorridente:

\- Olá, Marin, arranjou um amigo?

Sabia o que significava aquela pergunta " _Quer ajuda, para matá-lo?"_ , mas logo o olhar da anciã modificou-se, provavelmente ao ver o Leão dourado que prendia suas vestes:

\- Vocês querem entrar?

\- Não – rapidamente Marin respondeu. – Aiolia já está indo, não é?

Ele analisou a face das duas amazonas por um tempo e assentiu com a cabeça:

\- Você me encontra amanhã?

\- Sim, antes do entardecer. – Marin forçou um sorriso e falou em um tom mais baixo – Por favor, tome cuidado, está bem?

Aiolia se distanciou, claramente ainda confuso com as falas. Se ela não estivesse tão exausta, passaria as próximas horas continuando sua busca por informações. Assim, poderiam se reencontrar logo cedo e esclarecer tudo, entretanto sabia que seu esgotamento chegaria em breve e talvez a prejudicasse se houvesse uma batalha.

Entrou rapidamente na casa e se surpreendeu ao ver Shaina aguardando-a na mesa repleta de alimentos:

\- Eu realmente não o vi... – a menina murmurou com a boca cheia – Se você não tivesse jogado a carroça...

Exausta, Marin sentou e relaxou o corpo perguntando:

\- Você o seguiu? Ele realmente tinha alguma arma?

\- Sim e sim. – limpou a boca suja de fruta e sorriu. O rosto juvenil denunciando seus 13 anos – E o idiota me levou exatamente ao lugar que precisávamos.


	7. ARTÊMIS - IV

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **O presente de Artêmis**

 **IV**

 **Marin**

Estava tão exausta que não tinha forças para questionar como Shaina chegara até ali. Sem forças até para pensar em comida. Havia várias opções de frutas e grãos, entendia por que Shaina saciava sua fome com tanta voracidade, contudo Marin não tinha apetite algum. Leto sentou ao seu lado e, pela sua expressão, ou Shaina lhe contara tudo o que estava acontecendo, ou Mayura detalhara a crise no pergaminho:

\- Ele encontrou um grupo logo que saiu da praça, os segui até uma casa ... nobre. A Família de Lira. – disse a menina e desenhou com o dedo a insígnia do instrumento. - Era muito nítido durante todo o caminho que os outros homens estavam furiosos porque ele falhara em atacar. Vi a adaga que ele pretendia usar. Estava envenenada.

\- Eles falaram isso?

\- Falaram o suficiente... - Marin não a questionou mais, sabia o quanto Shaina se dedicava a estratégias furtivas. Em pouco tempo, a adolescente seria uma espiã muito melhor do que Marin. Por mais que gostasse de ser enviada para as cidades, sabia que seu maior diferencial era a estratégia ponderada e nem sempre isso era possível em missões secretas assim. Shaina deu mais um gole na água que estava sobre a mesa e continuou. – Eu tentei entrar na casa, mas você é melhor nisso do que eu, então preferi esperar e não demorou muito para que o representante da família saísse de lá acompanhado do grupo. Os segui até a Agóra.

\- Mas a Ágora é aberta a todos... a qualquer homem que quiser ouvir. Eles falaram abertamente sobre isso? – Leto questionou enquanto Marin já começara a adivinhar a resposta que viria:

\- Não. Foi uma intriga, não é? Você os ouviu falando alguma calúnia sobre Aiolia?

\- O senhorzinho de Lira começou a falar da urgência de impedir que os templos continuassem a alimentar a população. Parece que Aiolia faz isso diariamente no Templo de Apolo e isso tende a deixar os servos displicentes. Não sei, sinceramente o sujeito mal começou a falar e todos já manifestaram uma reclamação qualquer, desde que o espaço do Templo poderia ser melhor aproveitado, até que a Família de Aiolia faz intrigas com as demais cidades para enfraquecer a filosofia de Atenas. Eles não concluíram nada, um tal de Lemargos encerrou o assunto propondo que a discussão não era para aquele lugar, e sim para a Casa das Leis. Isso faz sentido para vocês?

Marin olhou para as palmas recém curadas e respirou fundo. Talvez fosse um erro deixar Aiolia por mais tempo na cidade:

\- Eles desistiram de mata-lo. Vão tentar prejudica-lo em um julgamento... E estão considerando que nenhum dos irmãos de Aiolia virá contestar. Eles sabem o que está acontecendo lá fora. Talvez até mudaram o plano porque confirmaram as mortes... - Encarou Shaina e deu um sorriso triste. - Isso não tem nada a ver com a fé ameaçando a filosofia grega. É sobre as terras. Os dourados são descendentes de heróis de guerra, eles têm uma riqueza secular, se quiserem, podem alimentar por meses essa cidade inteira sem cobrar nada. Agora, com a paz perseverante, os nobres não estão mais motivados em apoiá-los. É pior do que Dohko pensava.

A amazona levantou um tanto perdida, não sabia se deveria dormir ou tomar um banho. Ou se deveria buscar Aiolia imediatamente. Ouviu a voz de Shaina chamando-lhe a atenção:

\- Você já contou para ele?

\- Aiolia? Não, não tudo. Mas acredito que ele será cauteloso.

Shaina fez uma expressão transtornada, nitidamente queria contestá-la por não resolver tudo de uma vez. Marin lhe deu um olhar frio, desencorajando as falas ferinas e a garota crispou os lábios. Limitou-se a perguntar, curiosa:

\- E como ele é?

\- Ora, você o viu na praça. – Marin murmurou confusa e sentindo um certo desconforto ao lembrar da aparência exuberante do sucessor de Leão.

\- Tsc, vi de longe, quero saber como ele ... é. Vale a pena salvá-lo?

Leto agora foi quem recriminou a menina com o olhar e Marin soube que precisava fingir que se importava com aquela rebeldia. Antes uma bronca dela do que de uma anciã completamente fiel aos desejos de Mayura. Controlou o riso e disse seriamente:

\- Está questionando nossas ordens, Shaina? Tsc. Você já desobedeceu às regras vindo até aqui me encontrar. Agora quer julgar se nosso objetivo é digno ou não de continuar? - Balançou a cabeça em negação e pegou alguns pistaches da mesa. - Precisamos descansar. Acordamos antes do amanhecer e tiramos Aiolia daqui.

Marin foi até o cômodo que Leto reservara para ela e passou a comer os pistaches observando o anoitecer na cidade. A pergunta de Shaina aquecendo seu peito. O breve período que passou com Aiolia foi o suficiente não apenas para admirá-lo, mas também para saber que estaria encrencada se ficasse muito tempo em sua companhia. Ouviu um ranger na porta e viu Shaina entrando com uma vasilha cheia de outros frutos. Estava mais séria que o seu normal irritadiço:

\- Sei que não deveria ter vindo aqui, mas Mayura disse para eu seguir meus instintos e...

\- Você foi bem hoje. – Disse e indicou para que se aproximasse – Não precisamos seguir tudo o que nos disseram, não temos o tempo que normalmente dão para descobrir informações, Shaina. Temos que improvisar. Eu entendo. Leto te falou para dormir aqui?

\- Sugeriu que eu dormisse na casa da outra anciã. – Murmurou, irritada.

Marin revirou os olhos e apontou a cama no outro extremo com a cabeça:

\- Tem duas camas nesse quarto, é melhor não perder tempo de descanso com ir e vir... Pode deixar que vou falar com ela. Você dorme aqui.

A amazona mais experiente se levantou do parapeito da janela, mas antes que pudesse dar um passo, parou ao ver que Shaina a olhava mais sério do que o normal. Aguardou-a se manifestar:

\- Que foi, Shaina?

\- Eu não vou voltar com você... - as palavras fizeram Marin cruzar os braços, preocupada com a sequência que seguiria – Mayura ordenou que eu ficasse na cidade depois que vocês forem.

\- Para continuar a obter mais informações... Claro, faz sentido. – disse, a voz branda e indiferente contrastava muito com o que realmente sentia. Respirou fundo – Cuidado com a sua arrogância. É sua maior fraqueza e aqui você não vai ter espaço para erros, Shaina. Aceite os conselhos das anciãs.

A menina fez uma careta, entretanto murmurou um sim. Marin sorriu e pegou uma fruta que ela trazia. Observou mais uma vez o céu escuro e declarou:

\- Sobre sua pergunta. Aiolia é gentil, justo. E genioso, imprevisível, como um bom guerreiro. E seu cosmo é... diferente – disse, sincera, evitando olhar nos olhos da menina rebelde – Ele é um cavaleiro indispensável, Shaina. Então sim, respondendo o que você perguntou antes. Vale a pena salvar Aiolia.

A garota a encarou com um olhar malicioso e riu:

\- Você esqueceu de falar que ele é muito, muito, atraente.

Marin riu e não disse nada, satisfeita por aquele breve momento fútil. Precisava ignorar um pouco tudo o que fariam no dia seguinte e a conversa conseguiu relaxá-la.

Após conversar com Leto sobre os planos de Mayura, tomou um banho e conseguiu dormir rapidamente. O sono não a revigorou o suficiente, entretanto conseguiu colocar-se de pé antes do amanhecer e percebeu que tinha um plano claro sobre como agir. Talvez sonhara com alguma ideia ou alguma mensagem divina, ou simplesmente sua paranoia chegara ao extremo. A questão é que tinha certeza que a prioridade no momento era levar Aiolia para longe dali. Imediatamente. Confiava que Shaina descobriria as entrelinhas políticas que restassem.

Olhou-se no espelho certa que sua aparência não chamaria a atenção e pegou seus pertences. Shaina não acordou com a mesma disposição que ela, mas com poucas palavras as duas se entenderam e o plano ficou claro: se tudo desse errado, a garota seria responsável por criar uma distração, entretanto a prioridade era não estragar seu disfarce na cidade. A responsável direta pela vida de Aiolia seria somente Marin.

A amazona mais velha foi a primeira a sair e correu em direção ao Templo de Apolo. Segundo Leto, ele ignorava a morada nobre que tinha na área mais afastada da cidade e dava preferência por residir no local, agindo quase como um protetor mítico da construção grandiosa. Pouco antes de chegar na praça ela já percebera a anomalia nessa parte da cidade, vozes raivosas ecoavam pelas ruelas e a iluminação ficava cada vez mais forte. Sinal do excesso de tochas acesas próximo ao Templo. Era tarde demais, uma saída discreta seria impossível agora da cidade.

Entre sombras, encarou a Lua descendente e pediu sabedoria à Artêmis frente ao confronto iminente. Não por medo, muito pelo contrário. Incomodava-a pensar que enfrentaria guerreiros que não exploravam o cosmo. Observou-os ocupando a escadaria e viu suas armaduras reluzindo o brilho das tochas. De nada adiantava aquele couro ou metal mundano contra os golpes que ela deferia. Viu Aiolia sendo escoltado para fora do local e achou engraçado como suas passadas eram similares às da primeira vez que o viu. Nada demonstrava algum tipo de irritação e apostou que ele não resistira quando alguém inventou de colocar algemas em seus pulsos. Os guerreiros enfileirados fizeram um corredor para a escolta descer e foi só então que a amazona conseguiu ver os cidadãos desarmados. Um deles falou:

\- Sinto muito pelas algemas, protegido de Apolo, mas não podemos desconsiderar a fama rebelde de sua família.

Marin viu o rapaz algemado sorrir e percebeu que ela própria fazia o mesmo. A sentença _"protegido de Apolo"_ demonstrava o quão ignorantes eles eram sobre suas funções. O Deus Solar o protegia sim, mas tanto quanto o guerreiro protegia Apolo também. De nada serviria aquelas amarras contra o poder de sua família.:

\- Qual é a acusação, Lemargos? – Aiolia perguntou indiferente.

O sujeito esperou que terminasse de descer as escadas para responder:

\- Conspiração contra a política de Atenas.

\- Contra a fome de Atenas, você quis dizer? – Aiolia falou entre dentes, seu olhar ameaçador demonstrando que sua paciência não duraria por muito tempo.

\- Nós te alertamos. E agora será Atena que te julgará.

Que idiota. Não podia ver as expressões do garoto, entretanto imaginou sua expressão debochada. Atena não julgava, e, se fosse para fazer qualquer referência vulgar sobre isso, Astraea seria a deusa referenciada. Pôde ouvi-lo responder:

\- Não há deus algum para me julgar na Acrópole.

Percebeu a aflição dos guardas ao redor. Eles gostavam dele, talvez até fossem fiéis dos deuses citados e tinham consciência do que estava sendo discutido ali. Julgou que a maioria daqueles homens não resistiram muito a sua investida de liberar Aiolia.

Eles caminhavam até o pátio no sentido oposto a Acrópole. Não o levariam ao Templo de Atena, o julgamento será em um prédio civil mesmo:

\- Merda.

Ouviu um murmúrio atrás dela. Não se virou para ler sua expressão na penumbra, o tom de voz de Shaina foi o suficiente para confirmar sua apreensão:

\- Agirei quando eles chegarem na porta da Casa das Leis. Crie a distração. – Marin sussurrou e não aguardou resposta alguma antes de começar a caminhar.

Furtiva, averiguou pelo caminho quantos atenienses estavam por perto presenciando a cena. Os poucos servos presentes dos templos ao redor não esboçavam qualquer tipo de reação. Aiolia poderia ser executado antes mesmo da cidade acordar. Apressou os passos e esperou até que metade dos guardas formaram seu famigerado corredor na escadaria. Rápida e assertiva, como uma águia, a amazona pegou duas lanças dos guerreiros e as girou para começar a desequilibra-los na inclinação. Antes de entenderem o que estava acontecendo, uma fileira inteira de guardas já havia desabado e Marin já se preparava para fazer o mesmo com a outra. Os guerreiros que restaram em pé ao lado de Aiolia não demoraram a seguir o desequilíbrio dos demais, mas esses ela fez questão de usar um pouco mais de força para desacordá-los com o impacto nos degraus.

Teve certeza que o único ali que entendia o que estava acontecendo era o guerreiro de fogo, os demais ainda estavam raciocinando o primeiro indício de alteração no corredor humano. Naquela velocidade, era impossível que um mundano a enxergasse e, assim, facilmente, Marin conseguiu usar seu cosmo para derrubar as dezenas de guerreiros que protegiam Lemargos. Os guerreiros que restavam em pé, naquele breve momento de ataque, estavam espalhados pelo pátio e tiveram que lidar com outro tipo de problema. A pira que ardia constantemente na frente do Templo de Zeus começou a queimar fora de controle e chamas tremeluzentes começaram a saltar em alturas desproporcionais para a edificação.

Enquanto todos olhavam para a distração de Shaina, ela puxou Aiolia incentivando-o a correr sem esboçar nenhuma fala. Sua determinação ao puxá-lo deveria ser suficiente para que ele entendesse que agora era o momento de confiar nela e não insistir em discutir com o atenienses. Ele não ofereceu resistência alguma e manteve facilmente o ritmo que ela estabelecia entre as ruelas, árvores e carroças da cidade adormecida. Percorreram rapidamente uma longa distância e só pararam quando encontraram o rio que demarcava as dimensões da cidade. Supostamente era ali, na outra margem, que parceiros de Dohko os esperariam, mas Marin não se arriscou em ir muito a frente para verificar essa possibilidade. Mantiveram-se juntos, recuperando o fôlego, encostados em pequena edificação. Afrouxou o aperto na mão de Aiolia e percebeu que ele já havia se livrado das algemas:

\- É por isso que odeiam tanto as amazonas por aqui? – ouviu-o murmurar. – nunca vi alguém agir tão... rápido.

Indiferente ao elogio, Marin continuou observando as margens do rio, calculava se conseguiriam chegar até uma ponte sem ser vistos pelos guardas que circulavam por ali. Muito em breve as nuances do amanhecer seriam o suficiente para revelá-los facilmente naquela clareira.:

\- Você poderia ter se livrado de todos eles também. Se quisesse.

\- Não do jeito como você fez. Não de um jeito tão... delicado. Preciso.

Virou-se tentando ler suas expressões na penumbra. A fala fez Marin concluir que ele também temia o uso de sua força contra aqueles guerreiros débeis. Não queria matá-los:

\- Vamos ter que ser mais rápido do que antes se quisermos chegar até ali - apontou a ponte distante. – sem sermos vistos.

A resposta do loiro foi um aperto de dedos e só então percebeu que ainda mantinham as mãos entrelaçadas. O toque a incomodava, mas de nada adiantava larga-lo agora, o elo garantiria que ambos corressem na mesma intensidade e direção. Levantou-se murmurando a iniciativa para correrem e seguiram seu objetivo. Por mais que estivesse habituada a caçar no escuro, suas passadas naquele terreno eram incertas e sua velocidade não foi a mesma de outrora. Havia pedras e cascalhos por toda parte em contraste com a ausência de árvores. Quando correram pelas ruas, pelo menos as edificações serviam de guia para as limitações de seu caminho.

Faltava pouco para chegarem na ponte quando um estranho barulho cortando o ar a alertou que teriam problemas. Eram flechas. Antes que atingissem o chão sentiu o novo aperto de Aiolia atestando que também ouvira a ameaça. Não pôde se virar e distinguir bem o local de origem, as edificações mais próximas poderiam servir de ótima base para esse tipo de ataque.

O som de cavalos e gritos se misturava a nova investida de arcos e Marin teve dificuldade de perceber sua aproximação, entretanto quando ouviu as flechas fincarem o chão, concluiu que já estavam bem fora do alcance dos arqueiros.

Antes de poder respirar mais aliviada, percebeu um desequilíbrio na corrida de Aiolia e reduziu as passadas. Faltava pouco, muito pouco para chegarem na ponte, mas no clarear da manhã já percebia que o cerco de guerreiros se fechava ao se redor. Puxou o herdeiro de Leão com veemência e caíram na correnteza do rio. Abraçou seus ombros, mantendo-se em suas costas e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

\- Foi uma flechada? – questionou com a certeza que sua rapidez decaiu devido a um ferimento.

\- Foi no calcanhar... mas consigo nadar. - Aiolia respondeu e a guiou pelo braço para mergulharem a favor do movimento da água.

Ganharam distância do confronto em pouco tempo. A cada mergulho ou braçada, Marin observava a claridade dominando o céu. Como esperado, as bifurcações do rio confundiriam os guerreiros e ela reduziu as nadadas até as colunas de uma grandiosa ponte. As estruturas de sustentação quebravam o ritmo da correnteza e o casal pôde parar sem grandes dificuldades.

Ela observou o rosto de Aiolia, preocupada com o ferimento e perda de sangue, mas a única coisa que via em sua expressão era curiosidade. Recuperando o fôlego, o defensor de Apolo a encarava intensamente e seu olhar parecia queimar seu rosto conforme a analisava. Olhos, nariz, boca... O caminho esmeralda que ele traçou a emudeceu:

\- Ruiva? – Perguntou tocando as mechas que cobriam seu rosto. Marin percebeu de relance que o pigmento não resistiu ao excesso de água e perdeu sua intensidade conforme a noite foi dominada pelo Sol. A proximidade de seu hálito, o enlace possessivo em sua mão... O que o herdeiro de Leão pensava por trás daquele olhar febril? Antes que ela pudesse fugir, ouviu-o sussurrar – Você é fascinante, amazona.

Ela não fechou os olhos quando os lábios tocaram sua boca. O encontro suave, tímido, lhe provocou um prazer inesperado e teve que lutar com sua racionalidade para romper aquela conexão. Reagiu somente quando sentiu Aiolia tocando seu rosto para intensificar o beijo. Crispou os lábios:

\- Não... – exigiu empurrando-o subitamente contra a correnteza.

Observou-o se distanciar sem abrir os olhos, seguindo a direção da água sem resistência alguma. Foi então que percebeu a anomalia da situação. Quando a tocou anteriormente, os lábios e mãos estavam muito mais quentes do que deveriam após tanto tempo na água fria. Rápida impulsionou o corpo para alcança-lo antes que seu corpo afundasse no rio. Segurou-o e confirmou seu estado febril, os músculos não reagiram quando o abraçou por trás para mantê-lo sob a água. Marin posicionou-se contra uma nova coluna e apoiou o rosto do loiro em seu ombro. Ouviu-o murmurar:

\- A flecha... acho que...

\- Sim. – Amazona completou. - Estava envenenada.

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo está pronto, aguardando 5 reviews para ser postado._

 _Mais um capítulo de flashback e, pelo número de reviews, ninguém tá gostando, é isso? Hahahaha._

 _Confesso que é frustrante ver centenas de visualizações e tão poucos comentários, então muito, muito, obrigada a todos que perdem um tempinho para comentar._


	8. ARTÊMIS - V

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **O presente de Artêmis**

 **V**

 **Marin & ...**

A amazona ignorou as falas sem sentido que o cavaleiro falava e o tirou da água cuidadosamente. Colocou-o de pé e o levou até as limitações do caminho de terra que cortava a floresta. Encostou-o em uma árvore e se ajoelhou ao seu lado, procurando o ferimento no calcanhar. A flecha não cruzara sua carne, pegara de raspão, a ferida não sangrava, mas toda a pele ao redor ganhava uma coloração escura.

Conhecia algumas plantas e cogumelos que poderiam ajuda-lo, poderia procurar isso no local, certo? Por que, então, não conseguia se lembrar da aparência de nenhum desses itens? O som insistente de uma coruja ditou o tempo de sua respiração ofegante. Uma agonia apertava-lhe o peito, e achava que o ar nunca mais a saciaria... Identificou essa "síndrome", era o desespero que toma conta das crianças em treinamento após dias de tarefas árduas e nenhuma recompensa pelo seu esforço. Até aquela coruja sabia que estava fraquejando como uma novata ridícula.

Observou a copa das árvores balançando com o vento e procurou sinal do animal que parecia debochar de sua fraqueza. Deixou momentaneamente o pânico tomar conta. Deu palavras a todos os medos, relembrou as últimas horas em Atenas... A exaustão dos últimos dias, o peso de Aiolia... Como ela o arrastaria por aquelas terras sem chamar a atenção? Não seria rápida o suficiente. Olhou a bela feição do herdeiro de Leão e pôde imaginá-lo usando a armadura sagrada.

 _Que ele morra em uma batalha grandiosa, mas não por um artifício traiçoeiro como esse._ Sussurrou e sentiu a ansiedade reduzir ao aceitar que sua grande distração era o medo de vê-lo morrer.

Imaginou a distância que estavam das cidades mais seguras ou até mesmo das terras das amazonas.

Se alguém passasse, poderia pedir ajuda, quem sabe pedir para serem levados até a Ilha dos Curandeiros? Se lembrava bem do que estudara dos rios do local, estavam perto dali e sabia que lá poderia encontrar pessoas de confiança.

Entretanto não poderia esperar a sorte permitir que Aiolia piorasse. Afastou o pessimismo de sua mente e queimou seu cosmo. Se houvesse um cavaleiro sagrado presente naquela região, agora seria o melhor momento de descobrir. Aquele seria o momento ideal para testar a presença dos aliados de Dohko ou de Mayura.

Seu próprio cosmo a revigorou e os antídotos para o veneno vieram-lhe à mente. Lembrou-se dos cheiros, das cores, e passou a procura-los próxima ao local. Atenta a qualquer aproximação, distinguiu sons de cavalos em alta velocidade e soube que estavam atravessando a ponte. Sorrateira, observou as dezenas de guerreiros e concluiu o que temia. Usavam os símbolos de Atenas e portavam armas o suficiente para preocupa-la. Alguém ordenou que reduzissem o ritmo e passaram a vasculhar as margens do rio. Viu o dono da voz. Reconheceu Lemargos e sentiu um amargor na garganta.

Encostou o corpo em uma árvore aceitando o que não havia percebido antes. Entendeu como os inimigos chegaram ali tão rápido, não era desconfiança por uma ponte qualquer, o cosmo de Marin foi o que os atraiu. Aquele maldito nobre não conseguia disfarçar seu poder ali, não agora que o usara para acha-la. Todo o ambiente pesava com seu poder obscuro. Era um cosmo bem diferente dos demais cavaleiros que conheceu. Isso dava uma outra perspectiva ao que tinha concluído horas antes em Atenas. Pensar que a traição poderia partir de outros cavaleiros sagrados fez sua frustração virar raiva. Não ficaria ali esperando serem achados, não bateria de leve para poupar vidas. Chega. A floresta era **seu** território de caça. Honraria a fama das amazonas e finalizaria a perseguição. Agora.

 **...**

 **& Sisifos**

Ele tinha certeza que sentira um cosmo prateado naquela região:

\- Viu, não é nada. Se continuarmos sem dormir, você vai começar ver até a carruagem de Hélios levando o Sol...- debochou o moreno ao seu lado.

Sisifos não disfarçou sua insatisfação. Mais uma piada de Manigold sobre seu estado cansado e ele explodiria. As forças do Cavaleiro de Câncer salvaram sua vida há duas noites e estava muito grato por isso. Era inegável que o Templo de Delfos não teria resistido sem sua ajuda, tão surpresa quanto a revolta que se instalou aos arredores. Entretanto ficaria feliz se o amigo tivesse ficado com seus guerreiros e o deixasse seguir até Atenas sozinho. Sem interrupções ou comentários sobre como os dias não-dormidos poderiam mata-los. Ele não tinha irmãos, não sabia tudo o que se passou em sua cabeça quando identificou os comandantes do ataque ao Templo. Os políticos da região: os malditos que constantemente lhe pediam empréstimos e influência com as demais cidades gregas.

Manigold também não sabia as palavras oraculares da pítia momentos antes do cheiro de fogo começar. Atena estava em perigo. E isso significava que a vida de Aioros e Ilías também estava por um fio. Havia mais garotas sobre vigilância de outros Cavaleiros de Ouro, mas ele tinha certeza que a escolhida para seus irmãos guardarem, a que ele próprio achou no Templo de Delfos, era a que daria vida à deusa.

Sisifos enviou mensageiros imediatamente aos seus aliados e torceu para que não fosse tarde demais para salvá-los. Quando derrotou os inimigos, poderia ter escolhido ir lá pessoalmente e tirar essa preocupação da cabeça, mas preferiu seguir o que seu coração estava pedindo. Precisava ver como estava Aiolia, o irmão mais novo não lhe saía da cabeça e muito menos a cidade em que ele residia.

A politicagem ateninense os incomodava desde a época que sua mãe falecera. Filha única do penúltimo Cavaleiro de Leão, era a grande responsável por balancear as intrigas das demais famílias contra os descendentes de herói. Exímia diplomata, dotada de uma lábia sagaz. Infelizmente, nenhum dos filhos conseguiu ter a mesma argúcia com a nobreza da região.

Quando estava lá, Sisifos desconfiava de cada palavra que lhe diziam, de cada rosto subserviente que o encarava. Constantemente sentia-se culpado por deixar um garoto tão inexperiente responsável pela politicagem que nenhum dos outros três suportava. Poderia ser isso, apenas culpa, o que o movia tão determinado a verificar a situação do irmão, mas dane-se. Ele já estava próximo da cidade e nem um pouco arrependido da decisão que tomara:

\- Você realmente não sentiu nada? – questionou com uma voz cansada e sentindo uma estranha angústia ao ouvir o crocitar de uma coruja – Foi muito claro para mim.

Manigold respirou fundo e manteve seu sorriso sarcástico:

\- Confesso que não estava prestando atenção. Posso estar sorrindo aqui, meu caro, minha armadura pode estar brilhando incrivelmente – bateu no peitoral da armadura dourada e em seguida bocejou - mas minha mente está dormindo. Há horas. Não sou como você.

\- Você não deveria ter vindo... – Sisifos murmurou, impaciente com aquele humor vacilante do amigo.

O Cavaleiro de Câncer socou seu ombro, displicente como uma criança. Sisifos estava prestes a xingá-lo quando percebeu que a expressão do amigo se alterou. Observava curioso a floresta ao redor e murmurou:

\- Merda. – xingou e guiou seu cavalo para a esquerda - E esse cosmo nojento, você tá sentindo?

Não. Mesmo concentrando o máximo que conseguiu, o defensor de Apolo não captou nada ao redor até que, subitamente, a energia prateada que sentira antes ficou perceptível. Manigold a percebeu também, pois acelerou seu animal encorajando Sisifos a fazer o mesmo. Pássaros voavam na direção contrária da que iam, o farfalhar de folhas estava cada vez mais constante e já imaginava o que vinha a seguir. Gemidos de dor e árvores caindo.

Um prateado usava seu poder contra uma horda confusa de guerreiros espalhados pela floresta. A luta começara há pouco, entretanto imaginou que dezenas já foram derrotados. Alguns estavam caídos próximos a estrada de terra, desceu do cavalo para estudar suas vestes. Eram de Atenas. Deveriam ajuda-los? Viu uma lança cortar o ar e procurou se o prateado estaria naquela mira. Ouviu um som agudo antes de raciocinar que a arma não completou seu objetivo. Uma armadura de prata reluzia entre as árvores, o choque da lança e aquele metal com certeza fora o responsável pelo som.

Sisifos queria visualizar melhor o que estava acontecendo para tomar uma decisão, mas o toque em seu ombro o impediu de avançar:

\- Não – Manigold murmurou e apontou para a figura próxima a armadura – Deixe-a terminar, a luta é dela.

O garoto ainda tinha dificuldade para distinguir a forma apontada por Manigold. Viu fios de fogo entre as folhagens e identificou que aquela seria a dona do cosmo prateado. E da armadura. Ouviu mais alguns gemidos de dor e então nada mais se ouviu no local.

O Cavaleiro de Câncer desceu de seu animal e seguiu pelo rastro de corpos caídos. Perguntou:

\- Por que você atacou homens de Atenas, amazona?

Silêncio. Ele insistiu:

\- E a outra pessoa, o cosmo escuro que estava por aqui. Você o matou?

Viram-na surgir entre as árvores. Uma criatura selvagem de cabelo despenteado e postura ofegante. A veste típica dos servos estava úmida, grudada em seu corpo. E com vários resquícios de sangue. Os olhos brilhando em contraste com o rosto ensanguentado. Seu olhar era de fúria quando respondeu:

\- Deveria. Mas está vivo. Todos estão. – ela os analisou um tempo antes de se aproximar arrastando um corpo surrado. Sisifos o reconheceu. Não sabia seu nome, mas era um político da Acrópole. Lembrava que o detestava – O Cavaleiro de Libra me enviou para Atenas. Mas ele não enviou vocês, não é?

\- Dohko? – Manigold olhou-o intrigado - Não, mas que merda está acontecendo?

Antes que Sisifos pudesse acrescentar mais perguntas ao questionamento de Manigold. A ruiva selvagem jogou o político aos seus pés:

\- Não temos tempo para isso agora, eu preciso de ajuda, eu – ela respirou fundo e o encarou – Você parece com Aiolia... você é parente dele? O de Delfos?

\- Sisifos – ele afirmou se aproximando e aguardando a pior das notícias.

\- Seu cosmo, ou de algum de vocês dois, também cura? - Ela não precisava dizer mais nada, de alguma forma seu olhar lancinante o fez ter certeza que quem precisava de ajuda era justamente seu irmão:

\- Onde ele está?

Rápida, a amazona o levou até uma árvore intocada pelo conflito. Aiolia estava lá, desacordado e febril. O guerreiro de Delfos tocou no ferimento exposto de seu calcanhar direito e a ouviu explicar minimamente sobre a flecha envenenada. O rio. Lemargos. O tempo e a água o preocuparam, mas duvidava que os atenienses seriam capazes de fazer um veneno tão eficaz assim:

\- Ele cresceu... – Manigold murmurou, carinhoso. Observava Aiolia atentamente. O Cavaleiro de Câncer, seguindo a tradição dos demais cavaleiros de água, tinha uma relação intrínseca com a vida e a morte. Podia não saber usar o cosmo para cura, mas com um breve olhar saberia se seu irmão mais novo estava mais perto da morte. Enquanto Sisifos se concentrava em curar a área diretamente infeccionada, o cavaleiro dourado disse – Não é tão sério. Acho que depois de uma boa alimentação, água e roupas secas, ele não vai tardar a melhorar.

Sisifos sentiu as lágrimas molhando seus olhos. Ele queimava seu cosmo assim há anos, nunca aprendeu direito, na verdade, e o fato de fazê-lo em um parente aumentava as chances de erro. Estava confuso, emocionado, revoltado. Exausto. Viu a ruiva acariciar o rosto de Aiolia e dizer:

\- A temperatura já diminuiu, acho que é o suficiente para seguirmos antes que mais alguém apareça.

\- Podemos descansar um pouco naquele terreno que vocês desativaram – Manigold sugeriu tocando seu ombro. Só naquele momento percebeu que ele arrastara o corpo de Lemargos até ali. Ficou satisfeito com a ideia de saber diretamente daquele sujeito o que era toda essa loucura que estava acontecendo – Era um Templo a Quíron?

\- Meu pai doou para Rugonis. Não sei se ele manteve a construção. – Sisifos levantou e puxou Aiolia.

\- Qualquer terreno longe do rio já nos ajudará. – a amazona disse e o ajudou a colocar o irmão em suas costas. Seu semblante era muito diferente do selvagem de outrora, exalava uma estranha calma que o tranquilizava:

\- Sim, vamos para lá. – analisou sua silhueta esguia ainda confuso como aquela garota poderia tão ágil quanto eles. Ouvira diversas coisas sobre as amazonas, viu algumas nos Templos de Delfos, mas nunca tinha presenciado uma em ação. - Ahm, qual seu nome?

\- Marin – respondeu passando um tecido no rosto para se limpar. Caminhavam de volta aos cavalos e ela não parecia nem um pouco interessada em pegar sua armadura.

\- Marin de... – Manigol observou a forma prateada da armadura ao seu lado – Águia, certo?

\- Não, somente Marin. – era difícil ler suas expressões, seriam todas as amazonas tão indiferentes, mesmo sem a máscara?

\- E a sua armadura? – perguntou.

\- Ela ... não é minha. Pertence ao Templo de Artêmis. Às amazonas. Não sei como ela veio parar aqui.

\- Seu cosmo, menina. – Manigold deu uma risada - Você a chamou. Ela é sua agora, Águia.

A ruiva parou e observou o objeto por um tempo. Sisifos não acompanhou o diálogo que se seguiu. Se ocupou em colocar Aiolia em seu cavalo e checar novamente sua temperatura. Quando se voltou para dupla, a armadura já havia desaparecido e estava no corpo de Marin. Sisifos nunca entendeu como as armaduras sagradas se adaptavam perfeitamente ao corpo de cada guerreiro, não havia sinal algum da roupa que Marin usava anteriormente... Mas assim que ela tirasse o equipamento, suas vestimentas reapareceriam. Como mágica. Aquilo lhe comprovava mais ainda a colaboração de cada um dos deuses para a construção daquela proteção.

Marin andava cautelosa observando os encaixes metálicos que detalhavam as curvas de seu corpo e o guerreiro de Apollo forçou o olhar para o outro lado, temendo que lhe ofendesse por observar os detalhes daquele presente de Artêmis. Manigold percebeu seu embaraço e sorriu malicioso. O cavaleiro mais velho simpatizava com as amazonas, a cor azulada de seu cabelo comprovava sua descendência dessa linhagem e foram elas que o acolheram e iniciaram seu treinamento quando a cidade de seu pai foi arruinada por uma guerra. Tratava-as como uma igual, muito mais à vontade do que Sisifos se sentia na presença de mulheres tão imprevisíveis. Temia que qualquer fala pudesse ofender sua independência e evitava ao máximo uma conversa casual com as que visitavam Delfos:

\- Você pode pegar o meu cavalo – o amigo disse oferecendo uma mão para que a amazona subisse rapidamente no animal. Ela aceitou a ajuda e o observou colocar Lemargos na garupa – Eu vou pegar um dessa trupe e já alcanço vocês. Acho que lembro o caminho, aproveito e verifico se tem mais alguém suspeito por aí.

Sisifos assentiu com a cabeça e iniciou a cavalgada. Guiando-se pela direção do Sol e a posição das montanhas, localizou em pouco tempo o terreno secular de sua família. Como esperado, os muros continuavam arruinados, entretanto a pequena construção à beira do lago continuava de pé. Belíssimas flores eram visíveis por toda parte e ele teve certeza que Rugonis continuava a manter o local. Não o avistou em nenhuma parte e ninguém se incomodou em vir recebe-los. Sisifos não aguardou cordialidades, desmontou do cavalo e levou Aiolia até o humilde Templo de Quíron. Estava mais limpo e iluminado do que se lembrava e não foi difícil achar um cômodo com uma cama para colocar seu irmão. O garoto estava encharcado e o guerreiro começou a despi-lo.

Estava tirando seus sapatos molhados quando Marin entrou no quarto e passou a ajuda-lo. Ele poderia fazer isso sozinho, entretanto não conseguiu achar um argumento válido para interrompê-la. Se Marin não tinha pudor algum em ver e tocar o corpo de Aiolia, quem seria ele para se incomodar? Não havia lógica em seu incômodo, mas era fato que se sentia desconcertado em fazer isso com uma mulher do lado.

Estudou o modo carinhoso como a amazona segurava o rosto de Aiolia. Secava seu cabelo com um pano e não havia reserva em seu toque, nem mesmo agora que Aiolia estava nu por debaixo dos lençóis. Porém também não havia sinal de qualquer desejo em seus olhos azuis. Se sentiu um tolo. Convivera os últimos anos de sua vida com as pítias do templo, mulheres arredias que somente lhe dirigiam a palavra quando se tornavam a voz do próprio Apolo. Esperar que uma amazona se comportasse assim era uma tolice.

Subitamente, Marin o encarou. O silêncio fez seu coração gelar, não por temer algum questionamento pelo modo como a estudava. Era o medo das informações que a garota sabia. Dos infortúnios que a amazona lhe confirmaria. Sisifos murmurou:

\- Obrigado pela ajuda.

Marin assentiu com a cabeça e molhou os lábios. O gesto inseguro contrastando com tudo o que vira até agora. Tsc. Não, ele não podia ouvir nada agora, tinha muito o que fazer antes de desabar. Afastou-se da cama e disse apressadamente:

\- Eu vou dar uma olhada pelo terreno, checar as falhas no muro e ver como podemos nos proteger melhor.

\- E não vai procurar o Cavaleiro?- ela perguntou, ansiosa – Rugonis? Ele é o Cavaleiro de Peixes, não é?

Sisifos a estudou com seriedade. O quanto as amazonas sabiam sobre os dourados? Pelo visto, muito mais do que o restante da Grécia sabia sobre elas. Respirou fundo e se dirigiu a saída do quarto:

\- Sim. Mas ele não fica aqui.

\- Eu sei. – Virou-se e a viu cruzar os braços - Ele fica na Ilha dos Curandeiros, não é? Ele pode ajudar Aiolia...

O protetor de Delfos engoliu em seco. Tinha quase certeza que o que fizera seria o suficiente para ajudar seu irmão, ele estava estável agora. Mas ver o olhar tão preocupado da amazona o encheu de insegurança. E se ele voltasse a piorar? E por que Dohko a enviara para resgatar seu irmão mais novo? Era por ser o sucessor de Leão e Ilías...?

\- Confio em Manigold. – Ele soltou o invólucro de couro que levava água e esticou o braço sinalizando para a ruiva pegar - Vamos focar em fazer o possível para confortá-lo e ver como continua. Está bem? – Pediu. Ficou aliviado quando Marin não discutiu e o deixou sair do Templo.

Atento às nuances ao redor, Sisifos buscou qualquer indício da presença de alguém ali, mas realmente não havia ninguém. Decidiu não esperar Manigold para retornar ao templo, consciente que era ridículo postergar por mais tempo uma conversa com a amazona. Marin sabia mais detalhes do que falara, Dohko a enviara provavelmente por ter recebido aviso parecido dos demais oráculos. Ou talvez, tinha informações concretas sobre o vilarejo que Ilías e Aioros estavam.

Notou as nuvens escuras que se formavam no céu e acelerou sua cavalgada para retornar até Aiolia. Chegou sob gotas de chuvas e deixou a tempestade aliviar o calor de verão de seu corpo. A frustração de dias, o medo da ameaça a sua família. Medo de terem falhado com os deuses. Provou as gotas e entrou no templo, cauteloso para não cair nas pequenas poças que ele mesmo causara no mármore liso. Eles dormiriam por algumas horas e então partiriam para um lugar mais seguro. Talvez para a Ilha, talvez para Delfos, depois de dormir ele saberia.

Observou como Marin havia prendido Lemargos. Logo abaixo da escultura do Centauro. Imaginou o susto do sujeito ao acordar com o rosto prestes a ser pisado por enormes patas de mármore. Pelo temperamento da ruiva, não duvidava que ela escolheu propositadamente aquela posição. Conferiu se o político continuava desacordado, foi quando ouviu uma voz que aqueceu seu peito. Era Aiolia, estava acordado. Apressou os passos até a porta do cômodo que o deixara e parou ao ouvir o conteúdo da conversa. Sisifos encostou na parede fria. Desculpas por um beijo? Ele ouvira bem?

\- É sério, Marin, por favor, me desculpa eu...

Ela o interrompeu, falando de um jeito ríspido:

– Não, Aiolia. Não estou ofendida. Vamos fingir que nunca aconteceu. Não é sobre isso que quero conversar. O que eu preciso te falar é muito mais sério. Então ... Esquece esse beijo, está bem? Eu não quis te falar antes, não queria te distrair, mas agora... É sobre seus irmãos. – Sisifos sentiu o coração acelerar, ansioso pelas próximas palavras. - O Templo que Ilías e Aioros estavam foi atacado. O vilarejo todo foi incendiado e saqueado, até o momento que deixei Dohko, ninguém tinha certeza o que tinha acontecido com eles, mas o Templo realmente desmoronou.

Um silêncio se seguiu e Sisifos tirou a faixa que usava para prender os fios longe de seus olhos. Tinha certeza agora, estavam mortos. Ilías. Aioros. Atena.

Sua família falhara com os deuses.

* * *

 _Manigold: Cavaleiro de Câncer de Lost Canvas (amoooo... recomendo ver pelo menos os episódios dele no anime rs)._

 _Rugonis: Cavaleiro de Peixes mestre de Albafica, aparece em Lost Canvas Gaiden e foi só mesmo uma menção carinhosa aqui. Por enquanto._

Obrigada pelas reviews e não deixem de me dizer que o que acharam do Sisifos ;] !


	9. QUÍRON - I

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Quíron**

 **I**

 **Marin**

O cervo prateado dispersou com o estrondo de um raio. Marin acordou do sonho ofegante. Percebeu que a voz de Artêmis ainda retumbava em seu ouvido e, instintivamente, seus olhos buscaram a forma prateada da deusa. Achou a armadura de Águia no canto do cômodo, refletia os trovões que cortavam a noite e parecia hipnotiza-la tamanha beleza do brilho singular de sua superfície.

Ainda não entendia como aquela peça fora parar na floresta, ou como se encaixara perfeitamente em seu corpo quando a tocou. Havia uma mesa e estante entre ela e a armadura, apesar desses empecilhos, continuava a sentir uma estranha conexão com o objeto. Até mesmo no sonho tinha a impressão dessa sombra prateada a seguindo.

O Presente de Artêmis. Uma prova que os deuses não os abandonara completamente. Aprender os mitos, observar as estrelas, elevar o cosmos... Tudo fazia parte do que acreditava, mas nada disso a preparava para essa sensação assombrosa de estar constantemente na presença de uma deusa. Mais um raio caiu e a fez perceber que dormira de qualquer jeito, sem se preocupar com qualquer coisa que a protegesse do frio. Sentou-se na cama e colocou o rosto entre as mãos buscando um sono que não existia mais. Um estranho pesar percorria seu corpo e resolveu sair em busca de algo que pudesse agasalha-la. Não havia nada no cômodo para lhe aquecer, apenas pergaminhos e mais pergaminhos. Entrara ali somente para dar privacidade para Sisifos e Aiolia conversarem e pegou no sono sem perceber.

Lembrou-se da troca de olhar entre os irmãos quando contou sobre o risco que sua família corria. Achava que após retirar o garoto de Atenas se sentiria mais aliviada, contudo a sensação de perigo eminente permanecia. Talvez devesse leva-los para Mayura, mas imaginou que eles já tinham outro plano.

O frio em seu corpo aumentou conforme explorava o modesto templo, um silêncio lúgubre o envolvia, nem os cavalos, presos no salão simplório, demonstravam qualquer reação aos estrondos da noite. Marin passou pela enorme escultura do centauro e confirmou que Lemargos continuava desacordado. Notou que a origem do vento forte que assolava o lugar vinha da saída logo atrás do altar.

Cruzou os braços consciente que seu frio apenas aumentaria seguindo naquela direção, mas o cheiro da mata molhada era irresistível. Chegou a uma área com vista para o lago que circundava o templo. Observou a forte tempestade que assolava o jardim e não conseguiu ignorar a semelhança daquela ira com a aparição de Artêmis de dias atrás. Os deuses estavam furiosos, podia sentir que algo os afrontava e temeu a proporção do caos que se espalhara pela Grécia:

\- Você está com frio – a voz de Aiolia a surpreendeu e ela se segurou para não virar bruscamente revelando seu susto. Antes que pudesse avistá-lo, um tecido felpudo e fofo envolveu seu corpo. – Use isso por favor:

\- Não.. - Marin disse sem pestanejar, não precisou refletir por muito tempo que ele tirara a manta que usava para cobri-la. Ignorando a sensação gostosa do calor sobre os braços, puxou o tecido para retirá-lo enquanto atestava que Aiolia estava usando apenas a roupa simplória de Atenas – Você está doente, nem deveria estar de pé, não pode tirar isso.

O loiro interrompeu seu gesto, segurou a capa que ainda escorregava em seus braços e manteve-a assim enquanto se posicionava a sua frente. Podia ver seus olhos refletindo as tochas do local:

\- Estou bem melhor, sem febre... – ela segurou a vontade de tocar sua testa, se fosse um guerreiro de prata, um homem que crescera entre as amazonas, o faria sem pestanejar, mas não sabia o que aquele jovem estava habituado. Manteve-se quieta apenas observando sua expressão impaciente. – Não estou com tanto frio assim e posso ver que você está tremendo...

Novamente aquela voz autoritária, a mesma que usou quando curou suas mãos. Aquele tom teimoso só não a irritou mais do que o aperto em seus braços, insistindo em retornar o tecido para aquecê-la. Se quisesse a capa, ela falaria e a vestiria por conta própria. Aiolia deveria estar habituado com mulheres frágeis, que ocultam suas reais vontades para testar a gentileza dos homens ao redor. Não havia espaço para dissimulação na vila das amazonas, mentiras assim eram apenas para os inimigos, não para saciar seus desejos. Deveria perdoá-lo por sua falta de bom senso com uma amazona, não é? Talvez ainda estivesse sobre o efeito do veneno... Ora, sem dúvida, atordoado com todos os acontecimentos... Mas algo naquela situação a incomodava mais que o normal, talvez fosse a diferença de altura ou a proximidade excessiva. Sentiu-se sufocada enquanto ele ajeitava o manto em seus ombros e por impulso tocou em sua mão, interrompendo-o. Estudou seu rosto brevemente e conteve a frase desaforada que gostaria de falar:

\- Eu... - mordeu o lábio inferior buscando um tom gentil – Realmente prefiro que você fique com ela, ou que pegue uma para você e...:

\- Essa é a única sobrando – viu um sorriso passar pelos seus lábios e ele soltou a capa – É o que eu estava usando para me cobrir no quarto.

\- É verdade... - Marin observou as cores do pelo e lembrou-se que era o cobertor que achara próximo à cama quando chegaram no Templo. Um dos que usou para cobrir seu corpo... nu. Ela respirou fundo tentando ignorar a lembrança de seu físico e conseguiu formular uma solução:

\- Então... você pode voltar para cama e leva-la e eu –

\- Não, não aguento mais ficar deitado. Estava aqui há algum tempo já – disse dando de ombros e voltando-se para tempestade.

Marin fitou seu perfil ainda confusa com o que estava acontecendo ali. Ele ficaria ao seu lado, passando frio, é isso? A ruiva o imitou, ficando em silêncio e observando a chuva por um tempo, até que não resistiu à sua preocupação e disse - Por favor, se vamos ficar aqui juntos, pelo menos podemos dividir?

Ela esticou o braço confirmando que a extensão do tecido era o suficiente e esperou que Aiolia aceitasse a oferta. Viu sua expressão relutante, mas não tardou a se aproximar mais e ajeitar o cobertor em suas próprias costas.

\- Está bem...

Quando os braços dos dois se tocaram, Marin soube que tinha cometido um erro. O leve calor entre os dois corpos a fez se arrepiar. Estava do lado de um rapaz em luto pela sua família, o nobre que deveria proteger... nada disso era condizente com a reação que seu corpo esboçava com aquela proximidade. A atração a deixava desconcertada ao ponto de não ter forças para buscar uma posição que impedisse o toque entre as peles:

\- Manigold retornou? – perguntou sem deixar de encarar o lago.

\- Sim. – Aiolia murmurou . – Contamos o que você nos disse... e ele... Ele disse que Ilías realmente está morto.

Marin sentiu enjoo pela confirmação. Ainda achava que reles políticos não conseguiriam orquestrar uma perseguição eficiente contra um guerreiro dourado. Contudo os herdeiros de Câncer tradicionalmente tinham habilidades que envolviam o destino de todas as almas:

\- Manigold... o viu? – perguntou, ocultando o restante da frase sombria. Fitou o belo perfil do loiro e Aiolia não se virou para responde-la:

\- Sim, disse que Ilías já passou pelo barqueiro.

Marin tocou seus dedos:

\- Sinto muito ... – sussurrou e sentiu-o retribuir o toque enquanto assentia com a cabeça. Oficialmente ele seria o Cavaleiro de Leão agora, mas ... aonde estaria a armadura? E Aioros? E a criança? Não ousou perguntar nada, a amazona parou de observá-lo e voltou seu olhar para a paisagem. Contentou-se em demonstrar seu apoio no silêncio da chuva, a conexão física estabelecida nos dedos entrelaçados. Após um tempo, Aiolia suavizou o aperto em sua mão e a fitou:

\- Não é estranho que os oráculos avisaram Sisifos tarde demais? Avisaram Dohko e Shion pelo que você falou, mas... não avisaram Ilías?

\- Os deuses – ela sussurrou corrigindo-o – Os deuses avisaram os oráculos... Normalmente não se costuma ter um padrão nas mensagens, não é? Cada Templo recebe uma mensagem específica. Que eu saiba mensagens com um tempo sincronizado são raras e...

\- Atena. Quando anunciaram a vinda de Atena... o dia, a hora. Até a frase foi padrão. - _Justiça..._ Marin não sabia muitos detalhes sobre esse anúncio e percebeu que os dedos dos dois se mantinham entrelaçados, dessa vez muito mais forte. – Todos os templos, até mesmo o de Perséfone, anunciaram que a deusa retornaria em forma diferente.

A ruiva observou um clarão no céu e murmurou:

\- Você acha que foi algum ... deus que atrapalhou essa interação dessa vez? Que talvez esteja provocando tudo isso?

\- Eu me lembro bem quando Ilías recebeu a mensagem da pítia, a mensagem sobre Atena foi clara, tão específica que conseguimos identificar as meninas em poucos dias. O problema não eram os deuses, eram os homens sem fé. Sempre achei que todos estavam de acordo com essa vinda de Atena e...

\- Mas eles são deuses – Marin respirou fundo – Um raio pode cair em mim agora por falar isso, mas você sabe que tudo poderia ser bem mais simples se eles aparecessem e por conta própria se livrassem dos motins. Mas eles não fazem, não é? Por capricho, por seja lá qual foi o motivo que afastou o Olimpo de nós... Algum deles pode ter mudado de ideia e...

\- Ora, isso não é hora para conspirações – a voz debochada de Manigold surpreendeu o casal e ambos deram um passo para trás rompendo as mãos entrelaçadas e derrubando a coberta que os unia. O Cavaleiro exibiu um sorriso astuto observando o tecido no chão e o pegou rapidamente. Esticou-o fingindo limpar a poeira e deu a Aiolia – Você não deveria estar de repouso? Sisifos está te procurando.

\- Eu estou bem. Você mesmo me falou isso. – o loiro respondeu, paciente com o questionamento. Pegou o cobertor e o colocou novamente em Marin. Antes que ela pudesse protestar, se afastou e entrou no Templo, declarando – Já volto.

Marin olhou para o cobertor que a envolvia, sem saber muito bem se seu maior incômodo era o olhar malicioso de Manigold ou o frio que sentia agora que estava longe do futuro Cavaleiro de Leão:

\- Eu trouxe frutas, não sei se você viu entre os pergaminhos.

A ruiva forçou um sorriso:

\- Não vi, nem pensei em comida... Mas obrigada.

O moreno a encarou, sabia que estudava suas feições, talvez formulava alguma frase cínica ou algo para completar sobre a conversa que ouvira:

\- Você vai conosco para Delfos? Devemos partir assim que amanhecer.

\- Bem, - a informação não a surpreendeu, já esperava que seriam esse os planos. Se aproximou do guerreiro para responder - Sinceramente não sei. Eu deveria levar Aiolia até os homens de Dohko, mas acho que deixa-lo com um outro Cavaleiro de Ouro já cumpre o objetivo.

\- Não é uma boa ideia nos separarmos agora... Sabe o que eu acho? Que podemos fazer uma visita para Mayura, é caminho mesmo. – deu de ombros - Te deixamos lá, reunimos informações, talvez outros cavaleiros, e seguimos viagem.

A sugestão casara com o que Marin havia pensado anteriormente. E por que, então, na voz de Manigold o plano soou como uma péssima ideia ? Sabia que ele não era um nobre comum, não apenas sua aparência física o diferenciava como um descendente de amazona, mas também se lembrava daquele rosto nos rituais das estações. Ontem não o havia identificado com Sisifos , porém, agora que ele citou o nome de sua mestra, soube que esse era o pai de Ikki, o primogênito de Mayura. Cruzou os braços ao se lembrar da confusão armada no último ritual:

\- Não sei se é uma boa ideia. Delfos continuará sem liderança?

\- Ah, tenho "líderes" o suficiente lá para manter o lugar protegido. E não precisa ter medo, nós 3 aqui somos de confiança e Sisifos sabe o caminho tanto quanto eu...

Marin o encarou seriamente. Ele tinha todo o direito de querer rever a criança quando tivesse a chance, mas pelo temperamento de sua mestra, desconfiava que ainda restariam uns meses, anos, para que o cavaleiro fosse bem-vindo novamente na vila. A regra de ouro para se relacionar com uma amazona é respeitar o seu "não", especialmente se tratando de um ritual de fertilidade. Manigold não aceitou sua derrota para outro cavaleiro e apenas Dohko, um homem, conseguiu acalmá-lo e tirá-lo de lá. Talvez Mayura o fizesse também, não duvidava que enfrentaria um cavaleiro de ouro com poderes similares, mas a líder estava muito ocupada com sua outra escolha para dar atenção aos caprichos de seu antigo amante:

\- Eu lembro de você. Do ritual de verão. – murmurou receosa com sua reação imprevisível. – E se eu lembro, imagine as anciãs. Ou Mayura... talvez seja melhor aguardar um informante em Delfos e...

\- Olha, eu sei que fiz merda – disse com um sorriso impassível, seus olhos tristes destoavam daquele orgulho fingido – E exatamente por isso que preciso ir. Nesses tempos malucos, não quero arriscar morrer sem ver meu filho de novo. Ou esclarecer tudo com Mayura.

O pedido de desculpas oculto na resposta a deixaram um pouco mais tranquila e se sentiu péssima por simpatizar mais com ele do que com sua própria mestra. Imaginou se ele jurara algum tipo de fidelidade a amazona. Ou a dor que sentiria quando descobrisse que outro homem seria responsável pelo irmão de Ikki.

Shaina comentou por dias a surpresa de todos quando a Amazona de Pavão escolheu outro nobre para aquecer sua cama. Desde antes do nascimento de seu primogênito, tradicionalmente Mayura escolhia o Cavaleiro de Câncer e muitas anciãs passaram a debochar daquele apego; por ser a líder, ela deveria servir de exemplo, usufruir ao máximo a liberdade de escolha que elas tinham.

Contudo a verdade é que Marin nunca tinha reparado nos sujeitos que se repetiam nas festas, estava sempre ocupada cuidando das crianças ou preparando os adereços e comida. Prestar atenção nas fofocas não fazia seu feitio. " _Mas ele o escolheu por 4 anos, como você nunca reparou?!"_ lembrou-se da voz revoltada de Shaina e sorriu complacente ao pensar que não teria muita paciência em escolher um novo homem à cada 4 meses. Arriscar uma nova química a cada ritual seria exaustivo, especialmente agora que percebeu o que era realmente se sentir atraída por alguém. Ah, sim, podia ser avoada em relação a vida amorosa das amazonas, contudo já tinha consciência que havia algo de diferente acontecendo entre ela e o herdeiro de Leão.

Observou a chuva que finalmente começava a acalmar e, sem fitar o amante de sua mestre, murmurou:

\- Ikky pergunta por você... Vai gostar de te rever.

O gotejar tranquilo da chuva foi a única resposta que ouviu por um tempo até que o Cavaleiro se retirou dizendo em tom baixo:

\- Obrigado, Marin. Mesmo.

Não duvidava que o havia emocionado e sorriu por ter coragem o suficiente de falar aquilo. E levar os três cavaleiros para um dos locais mais bem vigiados da Grécia... Não fazia ideia de como Mayura reagiria, mas nada de seu drama pessoal com Manigold era prioridade agora, certo?

Pensou na Armadura de Águia e temeu quais regras poderiam tirar aquele objeto dela. Mesmo vindo a seu encontro, não havia disputado a armadura oficialmente. Talvez até mesmo o objeto a renegasse agora que o defensor de Apollo estava a salvo. Tsc, lembrou-se da promessa de retorno do leonino e apressou os passos para o cômodo cheio de pergaminhos. Evitar ficar sozinha com Aiolia seria o mais esperto a se fazer, especialmente agora que conviveriam com o olhar apurado das anciãs amazonas.

* * *

 _Senta que é hora da novela:_

 _ **Mayura:** Amanzona de Pavão na série Santia Shô. Aqui, como vocês já leram, aqui é a mestra de Marin, Shaina  & outros e sim, mamãe do Ikki (e, lógico, será de quem mais?!). Quem já leu algo da personagem deve ter entendido como foi irresistível fazer essa ligação com o rapazito que ressurge das cinzas. _

_**Manigold** : Cavaleiro de Câncer em Lost Canvas. Nenhuma surpresa em relação aos poderes dele em Lost, é bem o que vemos na série original com o Máscara da Morte. _

_**Ilías:** Cavaleiro de Leão em Lost Canvas Gaiden. _

_Obrigada pelos comentários! :]_


	10. QUIRON - II

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

QUÍRON

II

 **Sisifos**

Sisifos se lembrava claramente daquela visita a Vila das Amazonas. Quando criança, o sagitariano visitou o lugar junto de seu pai e irmão mais velho, mas nada o marcou tanto quanto a hostilidade que presenciou naquele período tumultuado. Podia ver pelos olhares das amazonas, e agora pelas carrancas dos anciões, que o problema ali não era apenas a preocupação com a guerra eminente. O problema era o Cavaleiro de Câncer. Ninguém tirava os olhos dele, nem mesmo quando Marin se pronunciava a cada árvore, colunas e portas que ultrapassavam. Justamente ele, um guerreiro que crescera ali, não parecia nem um pouco bem-vindo. Imaginou como seria se, subitamente, as amazonas resolvessem implicar com os outros homens da trupe. Não sairiam dali com vida.

Lembrou-se da expressão de Aiolia quando avistou o grandioso Templo de Artêmis. Ele estava acostumado com o porte dos demais templos espalhados por toda a Grécia, mas esse se destacava pela surpresa. Sua bela arquitetura era ocultada pelas árvores e desníveis da floresta. Eles poderiam ter vindo aqui antes, com Ilías, com Aioros, em uma ocasião de festa, mas agora o ambiente hostil pairava no ar e Sisifos sabia que não era apenas pela guerra iminente:

\- Marin? – uma voz fria ecoou no templo assim que adentraram. Buscou rapidamente a origem da voz e avistou uma figura feminina logo ao centro do espaço. Estava em pé, à frente de uma cadeira (trono?) de mármore, e usava uma armadura prateada que reluzia os poucos raios de Sol que entravam no lugar. Não teve dúvidas, aquela era Mayura, a temida líder de prata. Fitou seus olhos cor de gelo e notou que ela não deixava de olhar a única amazona do grupo. Esperava uma reação diferente da amante de Manigold. – Tinham três cavaleiros para resgatar em Atenas?

A voz arrogante não pareceu assustar Marin. A ruiva deu um leve sorriso continuando a se aproximar:

\- Apenas um, mas os cavaleiros de Dohko não apareceram e encontramos Sisifos, o irmão de Aiolia, e Manigold na estrada e...

\- O Templo de Delfos foi atac- Manigold tentou completar o que Marin falava, mas Mayura não deixou, levantou a mão claramente pedindo silêncio. Sisifos não duvidou que o plano do Cavaleiro de Câncer era chamar a atenção da amazona com aquela interrupção, mas falhou. Mayura não o fitou:

\- Cavaleiros, vocês são bem-vindos, - disse em um tom mais ameno do que esperava - mas preciso falar com a minha amazona primeiro. Sozinha.

Virou o corpo e se afastou a passos largos até uma das portas que circundavam o salão. Ela murmurou algo para o ancião que estava de vigia ali e esperou Marin se aproximar para se retirarem juntas. Aiolia o observou confuso, claramente querendo fazer algum comentário ferino, mas Sisifos o desencorajou murmurando:

\- Elas têm suas próprias regras.

\- É... "regras.." – disse Manigold com uma expressão de asco.

O guerreiro mais jovem pareceu não notar o cinismo daquelas palavras e se afastou dos dois, entretido com as esculturas que os circundava. Sisifos aproveitou a privacidade e perguntou no menor volume que conseguiu:

\- O que você fez com ela? Achei que vocês eram, bem...

Manigold cruzou os braços e disse soturno:

\- Você sabe que isso não são esculturas, certo?

Sisifos observou o que ele apontava e foi então que percebeu que, atrás das esculturas em homenagem aos deuses, estavam amazonas encapuzadas. Seguravam lanças e observavam o nada concentradas em se manter inertes próximas à parede. É, essa conversa ficaria para depois.

Escutou um barulho de porta e passos correndo, antes que Sisifos conseguisse visualizar o que estava acontecendo, Manigold já se ajoelhara para abraçar a pequena criança que adentrara no recinto. Os fios azulados dos dois se misturavam no abraço e não demorou a concluir que aquele era o filho do Cavaleiro de Câncer. Sorriu e percebeu que Aiolia fazia o mesmo no outro extremo do recinto. O amigo nunca lhe confidenciou que sua participação nos rituais lhe dera algum fruto, sabia o quanto ficara recluso desde que assumira a proteção do Templo de Delfos, mas não esperava que ocultaria esse tipo de informação. E continuou a não fazê-lo. Ao segurar a criança no colo, limitou a apresenta-la pelo nome sem mencionar que era seu filho:

\- Ikky, esses são Sisifos e Aiolia. Herdeiros de Sagitário e Leão.

\- Herdeiros? – o rosto debochado da criança era semelhante a expressão que comumente via no rosto Manigold – Quer dizer que eles ainda não são Cavaleiros como você?

\- Não é bem assim. – o Cavaleiro de Câncer riu um tanto sem graça com a pergunta, antes que pudesse continuar, a mulher que trouxera a criança até ali o interrompeu convidando-os a acompanha-la. Ao contrário das demais no cômodo, não usava máscara e exibia olhos cansados e indiferentes à presença de Manigold.

Algo em sua presença o fez finalmente sentir que poderiam ficar mais à vontade ali e relaxar. Bem, o cheiro de comida que invadia o templo provavelmente colaborou para que sua mente em constante alerta perdesse a vez para seu estômago com fome. Passaram por um salão repleto de crianças: meninos e meninas comiam animados e Sisifos admirou como os mais novos obedeciam às crianças que eram um pouco mais velhas que eles. A amazona levou os cavaleiros até uma mesa vazia e os convidou para comerem à vontade. Manigold e Ikky começaram a devorar tudo o que viam pela frente e Sisifos fitou Aiolia. Não queria lhe perguntar toda hora se estava bem, sabia que o aborreceria, contudo, o veneno ainda o preocupava. E sua reação sobre os últimos eventos também.

O irmão mais novo sempre teve um relacionamento mais fluido com Aioros, os dois tinham um elo natural para conversar, treinar e até mesmo ficar em silêncio. Aioros saberia exatamente o que o garoto estaria pensando agora, com o olhar distante e fingindo que se interessava por alguma comida.

Seus olhos esverdeados pareceram ganhar vida subitamente e Sisifos seguiu o que ele observava. Mayura e Marin adentraram o recinto e se aproximavam dos dois.

A líder de prata fitou Sisifos e Aiolia por alguns segundos e então voltou o olhar para Ikky. Como se reconhecesse as vontades de amazona, a criança murmurou:

\- Você disse que eu poderia ficar com Manigold, não quero ir embora agora.

Mayura respirou fundo e só então o Cavaleiro de Sagitário percebeu a expressão preocupada no rosto de Marin. A hesitação das duas amazonas era palpável, estavam se preparando para dar más notícias:

\- Você poderá vê-lo mais tarde, Ikky, agora vá comer com os demais – ela ordenou e ignorou o som bufante que o menino fez ao descer do banco e se afastar. A mulher sentou-se casualmente ao lado do Cavaleiro de Câncer, mas Sisifos podia sentir a tensão palpável entre o casal. Não estava acostumado a esse tipo de drama no Templo de Delfos, mas lembrava-se bem das tensões entre seus pais quando brigavam e queriam disfarçar para a família que estava tudo bem na hora de se sentar à mesa. Por um momento achou que ela se serviria, mas simplesmente colocou o suco na frente de Marin, incentivando-a a se alimentar também. – Bem, não temos novidades sobre os Cavaleiros de Leão e Sagitário. Shion apenas nos informou que conseguiu apagar o fogo nas vilas, mas pouca coisa restou... - respirou fundo e cravou o olhar em Sisifos, reconhecendo-o claramente como o novo líder da família - O mesmo ataque aconteceu no Templo de Artêmis ao Sul, não foi só sua família que sofreu esse ataque, Sisifos. O Cavaleiro de Touro falhou ao proteger a criança. Ela está morta. Assim como a maioria dos discípulos do templo. Tudo indica que o último herdeiro de Touro foi levado para Atenas. Não sabemos o que vai acontecer com ele. Como falei com Marin, receio que não é bom deixar Delfos sozinho por mais tempo, porém sugiro que Aiolia fique aqui por precaução.

Manigold não disfarçou a surpresa com aquela sugestão e antes que pudesse murmurar qualquer coisa, Sisifos se adiantou a responder do jeito mais educado possível:

\- Agradeço a oferta, mas isso não será necessário, é melhor ficarmos juntos agora e..

A líder de prata riu impaciente fazendo-o se sentir como uma criança:

\- O guerreiro dourado mais resistente sucumbiu ao ataque, Sisifos... E vocês dois nem ao menos tem a armadura ainda. Você sabe que agora sua principal responsabilidade será proteger Delphos, acha mesmo uma boa ideia deixar um fugitivo de Atenas por lá?

Ele fitou o irmão mais novo. Aiolia não exibia qualquer sinal de indignação por aquela proposta, talvez fosse a tristeza ou talvez a exaustão, mas claramente estava indiferente ao seu destino naquele momento. Não queria perde-lo também, não queria se afastar nesse período tão turbulento, mas Mayura estava certa:

\- Tudo bem se você ficar?

O loiro assentiu e forçou um sorriso:

\- Vão ser só alguns dias, os Cavaleiros de Ouro vão resolver isso rápido.

.

.

.

Mas não foi rápido.

O que era para ser uma traição isolada, se tornou uma revolta contra todos os protetores mais antigos dos deuses. Muitos Templos se mantiveram em pé, mas incontáveis Cavaleiros perderam suas terras e famílias. E Atena demorou anos para ser encontrada.

Lembrou-se com um misto de saudade e inveja daquela Vila das Amazonas. A vigilância do lugar era invejável, a floresta servia como uma barreira perfeita para aqueles caçadores de Artêmis se manterem isolados da vida política das outras cidades. Pensou na Ilha dos Curandeiros e no próprio terreno abandonado de Quíron... Talvez se os demais seguidores dos deuses isolassem seus lugares sagrados a guerra não teria durado tantos anos. E ainda haveriam seguidores de outras divindades.

Observou Aiolia cavalgando logo à frente e dando orientações para Gallan. Ele não era mais aquele rapaz inexperiente que levou para a morada de Marin. Contudo, ainda assim, por trás daquela postura vigilante e olhar ferino, o Cavaleiro de Leão estava tão confuso agora quando na época.

Trocaram pouquíssimas palavras desde que saíram do acampamento e Sisifos podia ver a pergunta inevitável sobre Régulus se formar no ar tamanha tensão.

Desistiu de puxar assunto, seria melhor que conversassem sobre isso sem a presença de seus subordinados e sabia que Aiolia poderia explodir caso insistisse em fingir que estava tudo bem. Ele podia ter perdido a memória, podia ter demorado para relembrar o nome de seus amigos e familiares mais próximos, mas nunca perdeu aquele temperamento explosivo.

O Cavaleiro de Sagitário se afastou com a desculpa de averiguar o terreno e foi até um ponto alto para observar a tripulação que descia do barco.

" _Essa foi uma péssima ideia... Não o deixe se apaixonar por ela"._ A voz de Manigold se repetia em sua cabeça. Quando aceitou a proposta da líder das amazonas, Sisifos não se lembrou da conversa secreta que ouviu no Templo de Quíron, talvez tivesse tomado outra decisão se recordasse do pedido de desculpas de Aiolia. O garoto beijou Marin em algum momento da fuga, praticamente um pedido de morte considerando a fama das amazonas. Seria um risco mantê-lo na presença da garota por mais dias... Manigold não ouviu a conversa, mas suas falas comprovaram que tinha uma boa percepção do que acontecia entre o casal.

O Cavaleiro de Sagitário sorriu. Talvez se tivesse recusado aquela proposta, o vínculo de Aiolia e Marin não teria passado de um flerte durante os longos anos de guerra. Flerte que ele próprio praticara por anos, contudo nunca o encorajou a se comprometer em um ritual de estação. Talvez se Aiolia tivesse observado toda a infelicidade de Manigold, não tivesse assumido aquela atração. Talvez o herdeiro de fogo não teria nascido e isso seria uma pena:

\- Em todos esses anos, você nunca me falou nada sobre Régulus...

A voz acusadora à suas costas o fez se virar. Aiolia se aproximava, o fuzilava com o olhar a cada passo. Como esperado, agora, distante de sua armada, o leonino falaria tudo que guardou na longa caminhada. Sisifos desceu do cavalo e o encarou sem dizer nada. Seria cínico demais perguntar sobre o que ele estava falando, aguardou paciente até a próxima acusação mais clara:

\- Ele já havia nascido quando você foi me visitar ... Dia após dia, quando você respondia minhas perguntas sobre quem eu era, nenhuma vez você achou importante me dizer que eu tinha um filho? Ficou com medo que eu voltasse correndo e abandonasse tudo o que você e Aioros acordaram, foi por isso?

Sisifos viu que ele continuaria a acusa-lo e uma impaciência súbita o tomou:

\- Você nunca me perguntou nada específico sobre Marin. – disse incisivo - Nada. Eu não sabia mesmo o que você se lembrava dela... se lembrava do que aconteceu entre vocês.

\- Eu sempre perguntei sobre Ma-

\- Nem Aioros teve certeza do que você sabia e quando ela nos contou que você nunca respondeu nenhuma carta dela... Achamos melhor deix-

\- Eu nunca recebi carta alguma!

Podia ver a confusão em seus olhos, a mesma expressão que usava toda vez que tentava remontar os pedaços perdidos de sua memória. Doía vê-lo se torturar assim, mas não podiam mais protege-lo:

\- Antes, Aiolia. Antes de Poseidon... Ela te enviou várias cartas contando... E você nunca respondeu.

\- Isso não faz sentido algum – ele murmurou baixando o rosto – Nunca achei nada nas minhas coisas e você sabe como eu vasculhei aquele quarto para tentar entender quem eu era.

Retomando a paciência habitual, Sisifos tocou seu ombro. Shaina desconfiava de toda aquela história e sempre o desafiou a questionar Gallan ou toda a guarda de Hilda sobre o silêncio resoluto do Cavaleiro de Leão. E ele deveria ter feito isso na época, mas o sagitariano realmente acreditava que de nada adiantaria considerando que o irmão não poderia ver o filho enquanto o Norte não se estabilizasse. Bem, a região estava sem grandes confrontos há anos, Lyfia se casaria com outro homem, mas ainda assim, Sisifos não teve coragem de contar. Sempre achou que Marin exigiria isso se quisesse falar, especialmente depois que passou a ajudar Mayura na liderança das amazonas:

\- Eu sei, também achei estranho, mas foi o que ela nos contou quando o garoto nasceu. Talvez as cartas se perderam no caminho... Independente do motivo, Marin nunca achou que você voltaria, ela só queria que você soubesse, entretanto concordou quando sugeri que seria melhor esperar mais para te contar. – engoliu em seco com o novo olhar furioso de Aiolia – Independente da nossa decisão, agora o que interessa é que você sabe e eu posso te falar tudo que sei sobre Régul-

\- Tudo o que eu perdi? – o loiro respirou fundo e movimentou o corpo para afastar o toque de Sisifos – Tsc. Não é você quem tem que me contar nada...

O cavaleiro viu o irmão mais novo se afastar e imaginou a risada debochada de Shaina quando percebesse a grande bagunça que aquele plano simples virou. Era capaz de Aiolia não disfarçar sua insatisfação nem mesmo na presença de Atena.


	11. QUÍRON III

*obs: um review é sempre bem vindo!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Aiolia**

Ele poderia destruir aquela floresta inteira.

A cada passada de seu cavalo, Aiolia pensava no tempo perdido sem conhecer Régulus. Lembrou-se de seu próprio pai e se questionou com tristeza: quem seria a figura paterna do garoto?. Tudo era diferente para as amazonas, mas sabia que filhos de guerreiros ou aristocratas poderiam receber visitas e também ficarem mais tempo com seus pais depois de uma certa idade. Talvez Sisifos ou Aiolos o visitavam frequentemente, talvez até mesmo participavam de seu treino...

O Cavaleiro de Leão ouviu risadas e olhou para trás. Lyfia e Hylda pareciam ter uma conversa amistosa com Sisifos. A líder do Norte tinha sempre um sorriso astuto e Aiolia só a via rir quando estava nervosa e prestes a dar uma péssima notícia a seus cavaleiros. Entretanto não era isso que lia em seu rosto agora, parecia satisfeita em conhecer a paisagem ensolarada e ouvir atentamente Sísifos lhe contando alguma coisa.

Como depois daquela discussão ele podia seguir tão tranquilo? Sabia que nenhum de seus irmãos herdara seu comportamento temperamental, mas esperava no mínimo algum sinal de arrependimento. Percebeu que Lyfia o encarava agora. Parecia subitamente mais pálida que o normal e Aiolia desviou de seu olhar, evitando que sua ex-noiva pensasse que sua expressão carrancuda tinha alguma relação com a comitiva do Norte.

O leonino voltou sua atenção para a estrada tortuosa. Aguardava ansioso pelo momento em que chegariam logo e ele poderia ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos, mas isso demoraria mais do que o planejado. Há pouco tempo um discípulo de Mu apareceu e lhes informou que Dohko estava preparando o Templo de Quíron para recebê-los. A proposta era que passassem a noite por ali e seguissem juntos no dia seguinte, Aiolia achava a ideia estúpida, preferiria o descampado que as amazonas escolheram, mas não se atreveu a reclamar quando Mu e Sisifos começaram a planejar o novo trajeto. Caminhar pela estrada mal cuidada com uma comitiva tão grande era trabalhoso, os cavalos poderiam se acidentar se fossem muito rápido. Havia também o risco de deixar Hilda desprotegida.

Percebeu que Gallan desacelerou seu cavalo para ficar ao seu lado e o guerreiro não tardou a lhe relatar como estava o resto da trupe e quais mantimentos poderiam ser um problema. Aiolia agradeceu as informações com um murmúrio esperando que o guerreiro se afastasse, contudo ele se aproximou mais e perguntou discretamente:

\- Deu tudo certo mesmo no acampamento? Algum problema com as amazonas?

Aiolia respirou fundo e o encarou por um tempo. Estudou sua expressão preocupada e se questionou o quanto Gallan sabia:

\- O garoto, Régulus, é filho de Marin - o leonino respondeu em um tom baixo e percebeu a surpresa tomar conta do guerreiro:

\- Ele se parece com... - podia ver que Gallan resgatava informações de sua memória e era um alívio concluir que pelo menos o homem que escolheu para liderar seu bando não estava envolvido com o silêncio de Sisifos. Por muitos anos Gallan o ajudou a entender seu passado, se ele tivesse recebido qualquer carta de Marin, o guerreiro saberia. Foi Gallan que lhe contou pela primeira vez o que significava as lembranças da festa das amazonas. Quem era a ruiva de máscara que o escolheu em meio a uma dezena de homens. - Ele realmente se parece com você, mas - Gallan olhou para atrás, no sentido em que Sisifos e Hilda estavam - A idade bate com a última vez que vocês se viram? Marin te confirmou?

Aiolia entendeu a pergunta oculta naquela sentença. Régulus não apenas se parecia com ele, seus traços lembravam o de Sisifos, o de Aiolos e talvez um deles fosse o pai da da criança. Era isso o que os demais cavaleiros e amazonas achavam? Pensar na possibilidade Marin ter escolhido um de seus irmãos durante um ritual acabou de vez com seu humor:

\- Sisifos me confirmou: ele é meu filho. - disse mais ríspido do que gostaria e por um momento viu raiva tomar conta do rosto de Gallan. Soube que não precisaria perguntar nada sobre carta alguma para o guerreiro, ele também parecia se sentir tão traído quanto Aiolia - Eu vou precisar que você fique mais atento por hoje, eu ainda estou digerindo isso e... - E _preciso conversar com Marin,_ pensou, mas as palavras não ganharam som, apenas respirou fundo e continuou - Mu e Sisifos vão saber lidar com esse local melhor do que eu.

Gallan concordou com a cabeça e se afastou, voltando a atenção para o restante do grupo. O guerreiro o conhecia o suficiente para saber que se insistisse em uma conversa nesse momento poderia deixá-lo mais transtornado. Restava pouco para chegarem no Templo de Quíron e conforme a paisagem do terreno começava a ficar mais e mais familiar, Aiolia costurava os fragmentos de sua memória para se lembrar dos outros momentos que esteve ali.

O Templo ocasionalmente foi usado como abrigo durante as guerras, e aos poucos foi ganhando mais estrutura para essa recepção. A pequena construção original se mantinha intacta e isolada das demais. Apesar do aspecto abandonado pairar pelo lugar, o lago na parte central e as tochas acesas davam um toque acolhedor ao entardecer. Aiolia observou o reflexo do fogo na água esverdeada. Algo naquele ambiente lhe preencheu com uma estranha melancolia e sentiu sua raiva se esvair conforme se lembrava da noite em Régulus foi gerado.

.

.

[ passado ]

.

Não era sua primeira vez com a amazona. A ansiedade tomava conta de seu peito conforme se aproximava das festividades da estação. A voz de Gallan era abafada pela melodia que envolvia os presentes, mas ele conseguiu ouvir suas preocupações. Para o guerreiro aristocrata tudo aquilo era uma loucura, questionava a vulnerabilidade do local considerando que o resto da Grécia estava em guerra. Reclamava da ousadia dos líderes por esquecerem suas responsabilidades e quererem se deitar com aquelas mulheres - terríveis, segundo ele. Aiolia ignorava suas falas enquanto procurava Marin entre as tochas do local. Sabia que a reclamação pararia em breve, quando Gallan começasse a se interessar mais pelas lutas do que com o que as amazonas faziam com os campeões.

Por enquanto ainda estava focado em comparar a festa com uma festividade de Dionísio e Aiolia estava prestes a mandá-lo se calar, quando fitou a máscara de Marin. Havia outras ruivas no local com o rosto oculto pelo metal, mas nenhuma tinha a postura da Amazona de Águia. Ou olhos tão diferentes. Seu coração acelerou e ele sorriu buscando algum sinal de que a amiga o encarava. Dezenas de pessoas passavam entre aquela linha invisível que ligava seus olhares, estavam distantes, contudo, ainda assim, Aiolia sentiu a atração ganhar força e aquecer o seu peito. Marin se aproximou e ele ouviu Gallan, totalmente alheio ao que acontecia, comentar:

\- Acho que o Cavaleiro de Touro vai participar efetivamente esse ano...

Não buscou o amigo na multidão, mas confiou na observação do guerreiro:

\- Talvez, se quem ele está interessado participar também... - Aiolia sorriu misterioso ao ver que Gallan não fazia ideia dos rumores sobre Aldebaran. - Você nunca quis participar?

\- Lutar contra uma mulher para conquistá-la? - o guerreiro fez uma careta - Ainda estou me acostumando com o fato delas serem melhores do que os garotos que eu treino.

O leonino riu, paciente com aquela limitação. Talvez ele mesmo pensasse assim se não tivesse convivido por tanto tempo com aquelas mulheres. Quando o caos dominou a região e ele recebeu a notícia que seus irmãos estavam desaparecidos, a líder das amazonas sugeriu que ele se isolasse e ficasse ali por um tempo. Já havia guerreado lado a lado com elas, sabia como podiam ser confiáveis, dedicadas e uma verdadeira inspiração para os orfãos que cuidavam e guerreiros de prata que treinavam. E sim a amazona de Águia o deixava louco.

Gallan empertigou o corpo ao perceber que Marin estava tão próxima dos dois e provavelmente ouviu sua resposta ferina:

\- Algumas são melhores que você também - ela comentou e riu suavemente. Tocou o ombro de Gallan, tranquilizando-o que não se ofendera com o que ele falou. - Quanto tempo, achei que vocês estavam em uma reunião. No norte.

Marin disse e o cavaleiro pôde sentir a hesitação em sua voz, a ruiva sabia do compromisso assumido com a família de Hilda, nunca foi um segredo, entretanto guerreiros nortenhos finalmente foram cedidos a Atena e a data do casamento foi estabelecida. Agora era muito real a sensação de que eles deveriam conversar exatamente sobre o que estavam sentindo.

\- Sim, mas voltamos para levar os guerreiros até ... - Aiolia observou as vestimentas que Marin usava, os símbolos na roupa de guerra demonstravam que ela era uma das amazonas interessadas em participar efetivamente dos ritos da estação. - Aiolos. - O nome de seu irmão saiu como um sussurro conforme ele constatava que a amazona estava disponível para outros homens naquelas próximas horas. - Você vai... escolher um guerreiro hoje? - a pergunta seca o fez se sentir um idiota, ele veio conversar e entender como a relação deles ficaria de agora em diante, mas Marin já resolvera por conta própria. Nada do que aconteceu na estação passada significou algo para ela? Foi só para satisfazer a química física de seus corpos?

Gallan sentiu o clima hostil e deu um sorriso falso:

\- Bem, eu vou procurar algo para comer, depois acho vocês. - saiu apressado e desaparecendo na multidão.

Marin o seguiu com o olhar por um tempo até que se voltou para Aiolia e seus olhos azuis o hipnotizaram. A amiga estudou seu rosto e passou a observar seu pescoço e ombros até que encarou a insígnia dourada que identificava sua linhagem:

\- Bem, talvez apareça alguém que me desafie, Leão.

Aiolia deu um sorriso triste:

\- Talvez? Você não se lembra da fila da última vez? - e talvez mais guerreiros tivessem se candidatado se não o tivessem reconhecido na fila. Os dourados eram odiados pelos mundanos nessa celebração, era conhecimento comum que as amazonas davam preferência pelos melhores guerreiros e, bem, quem seria um melhor guerreiro do que os principais defensores dos deuses? - eu vim para conversar, mas não quero, ahm, te atrapalhar.

\- A luta não costuma demorar muito, eu posso me organizar e.. Nós podemos conversar aqui mesmo ou - o leonino podia ver a alteração na respiração da ruiva - mais tarde.

Mais tarde, no quarto? Aquilo era um convite para ele participar do rito novamente? Não era proibido, mas amazonas não eram incentivadas a escolher o mesmo parceiro, especialmente em duas estações seguidas. Não esperava isso hoje, queria apenas vê-la, conversar... sem expectativas de saciar novamente a conexão que tiveram da última vez. Ele jamais imaginava que Marin buscaria um parceiro essa noite, achava que só participou na estação anterior pela conversa que tiveram durante um treino. O assunto surgiu e Aiolia pediu mais detalhes de como eram as festividades e o que a fazia escolher alguém... Ele a convidou indiretamente e nada mais foi falado sobre isso, nem quando seus corpos se uniram após a escolha dela. A expressão de ambos a medida que se descobriam foi o suficiente para o leonino acreditar que jamais teria aquela química com ninguém. Nem com a menina que o aguardava no reino gelado.

Cansado das dúvidas ele deu um passo em sua direção:

\- Eu vou embora amanhã, não sei se é uma boa ideia nós...

\- Nos despedirmos direito? - ela sussurou. - Acha que eu me se ofenderia? Acha que vou ficar chateada se você for cumprir o seu casamento prometido logo depois de ter se deitado comigo?

Esse tipo de diálogo, direto, mas jamais agressivo, era o que mais assustava Gallan e ele entendia o porquê. O assustava também. Marin não tinha pudor algum em falar isso no meio de tantas pessoas e ele deveria ficar feliz por ela demonstrar tão claramente que queria que ele participasse dessa noite. Porém sentiu uma estranha melancolia ao pensar que seria sim uma despedida :

\- Se você apenas quer conversar... tudo bem, podemos fazer isso agora.

Ela colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha e o leonino se lembrou de como foi sentir os fios ruivos entre seus dedos. Respirou fundo desejando que tudo fosse mais simples:

\- Não. - olhou ao redor e percebeu que algumas amazonas e aristocratas os observavam. Marin tinha uma posição cada vez mais ascendente entre os guerreiros de prata, naturalmente tinha diversos aliados a cada nova batalha para manter a salvo os lugares que se comprometeram a ajudar Atena. Sabia que era cobiçada e que não demoraria a ser motivada a ter filhos com alguém de posição mais elevada. Mas hoje não. Hoje ela seria apenas dele. - Eu quero mais tempo com você - Deu um sorriso tímido - Em qual local será sua luta?

\- continua.

 _* Presentinho para quem postou review essa semana. Obrigada pelo comentário!_

 _* Sei que o Aiolia tá desmemoriado, mas não quis deixar tudo super confuso nessa descrição de flashback então imaginei ele descrevendo tudo "como foi mesmo naquele presente"._

 _* ! **Tá rolando uma pesquisa ( "pool"** ) no meu perfil sobre o futuro amoroso de Sisifos, algumas de vocês sentiram um clima com a Shaina, mas tô achando que vai rolar um triângulo, hummm! Vão lá opinar! ! _

_* Tão confusas sobre Aiolos? Calma que aos poucos vou falar um pouco mais cadê o mocinho de Sagitário. Não gosto do Aiolos, prefiro o Sisifos, então ele vai aparecer pouco, mas ele está vivo sim._

 _* essa fanfic foi escrita com a trilha sonora Aiolia e Marin que eu pedi no twitter! obrigada a todas que me responderam, especialmente a Mariana *-*!_


	12. Quíron IV

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Aiolia**

[ passado ]

Aiolia sorriu ao ver mais um homem ir ao chão. Não era uma luta "de verdade", ninguém poderia usar seu cosmo, mas era impressionante como as amazonas se esquivavam rapidamente e conseguiam escapar de todas as tentativas de imobilização. A festa das estações tinha clima amigável, contudo qualquer homem que se demonstrasse muito agressivo era convidado discretamente para se retirar. Interessante como isso sempre acontecia nas lutas de Shaina. As risadas da garota humilhavam os guerreiros e eles tendiam a perder a cabeça em pouco tempo de disputa pelo bastão. Sabia que no último ritual ela não escolhera ninguém: será que dessa vez algum cavaleiro aguentaria aquele jogo até o fim?

\- Mais um no chão - Gallan disse a suas costas. O guerreiro observava a luta de Marin, enquanto Aiolia observava Shaina brincar com os pretendentes brutamontes. Era melhor rir com o espetáculo da garota, do que deixar-se levar pelos ciúmes a cada concorrente que guerreava com a ruiva. - Você tem certeza que quer ficar aqui? Quer ir embora?

A pergunta de Galarian* o fez cruzar os braços e se voltar para observar Marin. Para evitar uma reação acalorada por parte do amigo de seu irmão, não contou nada que se inscreveu para ser um dos pretendentes da amazona. Porém, pela sua conta mental, não restava muitos adversários, ele seria o próximo:

\- Eu vou ficar. Podemos nos encontrar amanhã no porto?

\- Quê? Mas ... - antes de verbalizar sua surpresa, uma amazona anunciou o nome do leonino. Gallan revirou os olhos e murmurou impaciente - Isso não vai ser um problema para vocês?

\- Está tudo pronto para voltarmos, já revisei os pormenores hoje cedo e Aiolos não precisa mais de mim - Aiolia começou a andar até o círculo de pedras que o esperavam e Gallan o seguiu. Ele retirou seus braceletes e outros acessórios que o identificavam como Cavaleiro de Leão e os entregou para a amazona que o chamou - Certo?

Gallan ollhou para a jovem, para o círculo de pedra e então seu olhar se fixou no topo da colina. O loiro seguiu seu olhar, a figura altiva de Mayura se destacava entre as colunas de mármore. Há mais de um ano não usava máscara em momentos de paz, porém sua expressão imponente conseguia causar mais incômodo do que o objeto misterioso. Ela observava as pequenas lutas atentamente e Aiolia entendeu o que Gallan pensava:

\- Não é proibido - ele murmurou cinicamente e aceitou o bastão que a menina lhe entregou - Está tudo certo, Gallan, eu nem chegaria até aqui se fosse contra as regras. - ele deu uma piscadela e entrou no círculo.

Já estava escuro e as tochas iluminavam principalmente o local de cada luta, entretanto Aiolia pôde ver as expressões de reprovação nas anciãs que não usavam máscara. Dohko, o Cavaleiro de Libra, contrastava com o clima hostil, segurava sua filha no colo e sorria animado, encorajando-o a ignorar a multidão e se concentrar em sua adversária. Marin já se posicionava para enfrentá-lo com um bastão em mãos, tinha o cabelo preso em várias tranças e usava cores similares a de sua armadura de águia.

Eles se posicionaram e foi anunciada o início da luta. Aiolia sorriu, animado com a possibilidade de se despedir também dos treinos que tanto amava quando se reencontravam nas zonas de guerra. Marin era esquiva, imprevisível e lia muito bem os pontos fracos do adversário. E sim, não havia como negar que ele sempre a achou linda, mas suas habilidades como guerreira hipnotizavam-no. Era isso que Gallan nunca entenderia, essa luta não envolvia agressividade ou dominação, era uma dança entre guerreiros. Exigia inteligência, estratégia e bom-humor para tirar o bastão; parecia que seriam escolhidos os que ganhassem a batalha, mas muitas amazonas escolhiam guerreiros que derrotaram. Era a química de seus corpos que mais interessava durante a rápida disputa.

E os dois sempre tiveram essa interação. Quando ele percebeu seu disfarce em Atenas, quando conviveram na Vila das Amazonas... e todas as outras vezes que se reencontraram no campo de batalha. Aiolia sempre a respeitara como amiga e guerreira, mas era difícil ignorar o quanto sonhava com ela, o quanto pensava em suas longas conversas. Sabia que seria ridículo se deixar levar por aquela atração, especialmente quando foi obrigado a noivar com Lyfia. Mas... ainda assim ele não se conteve em incentivá-la a participar da última festa para conseguirem ficar juntos. Estavam treinando, um treino muito parecido com o que acontecia agora, e um clima se instaurou a cada proximidade de seu corpo. Subitamente ele não conseguia parar de pensar nos movimentos do quadril, pernas, em como era o seu rosto sem a máscara:

\- Você está distraído... - ela sussurrou batendo com força em seu bastão. O movimento o pegou de surpresa e ele quase deixou o objeto cair.

O loiro deveria ter aceito o conselho de seus irmãos e ficado longe daquela festa. Talvez assim nunca teria aquelas lembranças de prazer, da intimidade que nunca vivenciou com outra mulher. E não estava nem um pouco ansioso para vivenciar com sua futura esposa. O pensamento o desanimou e Aiolia voltou sua atenção para a luta. Queria terminar logo e aproveitá-la com privacidade.

Focado, começou a se esquivar das novas investidas de Marin e aos poucos golpeava seu bastão, provocando o desequilíbrio da amazona. Pôde ver pelas frestas da máscara que Marin não estava mais tão indiferente à luta, seu olhar atento já buscava uma nova forma de derrotá-lo. O Cavaleiro sabia que precisava aproveitar antes que um plano se formasse naquele mente afiada. Sem o cosmo herdado de sua família, Aiolia perdia para ela na velocidade, contudo sua força era bem maior e teria que usar isso como vantagem. Iniciou uma série de golpes precisos e finalmente conseguiu atingir um ponto da arma que fez Marin perder seu vigor e largar o bastão.

Ele sorriu, cauteloso para não parecer arrogante, e aguardou a ruiva decidir se gostaria de continuar. A amazona limpou suas mãos e o encarou por um tempo. Aiolia sentiu o coração acelerar e não era pela adrenalina da luta. Marin fez um gesto com a cabeça, como se agradecesse, e olhou para a aprendiz que administrava a disputa. Disse com seu rotineiro tom imparcial:

\- Tem mais alguém?

O loiro saiu do círculo de pedras ignorando o nome do aristocrata que tentaria sua sorte. Olhou-o de relance e evitou pensar no que aconteceria se Marin o escolhesse. Um dia seria assim, ela escolheria um desses palermas enquanto ele teria que se contentar com uma menina que não fazia ideia do que era uma guerra fora das paredes de seu castelo.

Viu que Dohko o aguardava e o cumprimentou. Há poucas horas estiveram com Aiolos e outros Cavaleiros de Ouro discutindo como seria a segurança de Atena de agora em diante, quais líderes estavam dispostos a manter a aliança e sobre seu maldito casamento:

\- Então... você parte amanhã?

Aiolia abaixou os olhos para Shunrei. A criança sorriu, estava aninhada no peito do Cavaleiro de Libra e parecia prestes a dormir. O guerreiro correspondeu ao sorriso e respirou fundo:

\- Sim. Eles querem aproveitar antes que o Inverno tome conta da região. - Aiolia olhou as mãos calejadas de Shunrei - Você já está treinando? Está gostando? - a garota murmurou um sim tímido e mudou sua atenção para a luta de Marin. - Eles realmente começam cedo aqui não é?

\- É por isso que os prateados são tão visados por esses líderes - Dohko fez uma careta observando a arena de Marin, pelo som das pessoas, o aristocrata já havia perdido seu bastão. O moreno sorriu e murmurou - Você e Marin... Você sabe que tudo isso pode ter consequências, certo?

Ao fazer a pergunta, Dohko olhou para Shunrei e Aiolia se lembrou que a mãe da menina morreu durante uma batalha. O loiro nunca teve certeza se o Cavaleiro de Libra amava a amazona, mas sem dúvida a criança gerou um elo forte entre os dois:

\- Eu sei... - pensou em como seria se isso acontecesse, se ele se tornasse um pai de uma criança dedicada a Artêmis. Seu peito se aqueceu e ele não conteve o sorriso. - Mas acho que Marin já escolheu continuar na guerra por mais um tempo.

E era verdade, a Amazona de Águia já havia lhe explicado como tudo acontecia. Ela tinha que escolher semanas antes do ritual se estava disposta a ser mãe naquele período ou não. As chances eram mínimas e ele realmente não queria pensar muito no que aconteceria se também fosse obrigado a ficar longe do crescimento da criança.

Dohko deu um sorriso misterioso e apontou para a arena. Marin falava algo com a jovem que intercedia as batalhas e ele soube que não demoraria para a resposta sair.

\- Bem, boa sorte, Aiolia. Nos vemos em breve. - disse Dohko às suas costas.

A despedida do libriano o deixou intrigado com aquela palavra. "Sorte". Não sabia muito bem o que essa palavra significava nessa noite. A compreensão de Marin perante seu noivado sempre o surpreendeu. A ruiva nunca pareceu muito interessada em seu compromisso, nem quando o acompanhou às terras gélidas e viu as indiretas de Sisifos sobre como fortalecer as alianças de Atena. Ele deveria se sentir satisfeito por ter uma amiga que entendia as pressões de sua família, mas se fosse o contrário… Jamais teria dito um parabéns tão cheio de alegria como Marin o fez quando Lyfia se apressou em se apresentar como sua noiva.

Aiolia observou os homens ao seu lado e lembrou das histórias que ouviu sobre o escândalo que o Cavaleiro de Câncer fez quando não foi escolhido por Mayura. Algum dia ele faria o mesmo? Respirou fundo e aguardou enquanto as lutas ao redor se encerravam. De tempos em tempos, Mayura chamava as amazonas para que declarassem se tinham escolhido alguém e não tardou para que chamasse as 5 guerreiras daquele grupo. Marin foi a primeira:

\- Águia, alguém compartilhará essa noite com você?

\- Sim.

A líder das amazonas pegou a mão esquerda de sua pupila e questionou:

\- Quem você escolheu?

\- Aiolia de Leão. Defensor do Deus Apollo e da Deusa Atena.

Ela o convidou para participar, não poderia ser mais direta, e, ainda assim, o leonino sentiu seu coração acelerar quando ouviu seu nome.

Mayura o procurou na multidão e fez um gesto para que se aproximasse. Enquanto caminhava, o loiro estudou a face da Amazona de Pavão e não viu a reprovação que esperava. Engoliu em seco quando ela tocou sua mão e a colocou sob a de Marin. O breve toque despertou-o para a realidade que se seguiria. Perante guerreiros e aristocratas mais uma vez ele revelava seu interesse pela garota que o resgatou de Atenas. A amiga que compartilhou as melhores vitórias dessa guerra infindável e que deixou tudo mais suportável. Encarou-a, seus olhos azuis refletiam as tochas do local e piscavam mais rápido do que o usual. Estava nitidamente nervosa e desviou o olhar quando Mayura deu sequência ao rito:

\- Aiolia de Leão. Você é um defensor de Apollo. Defensor de Atena reencarnada. Mas, agora que você se unirá a uma amazona, precisará jurar que respeitará a Deusa Artêmis e honrará seu templo, seu solo e suas regras. - Mayura deu um breve sorriso - É isso mesmo que você quer?

\- Sim. - sua resposta foi mais intensa e audível do que da outra vez, porém agora parecia que esse juramento tinha uma seriedade diferente do que o que ele estava treinando falar para o seu casamento. Aiolia sentiu seu cosmo arder em seu peito quando jurou:

\- Eu prometo honrar a Deusa Artêmis. Eu prometo honrar Marin de Águia.

Sentiu uma eletricidade tomar conta de seu corpo e concluiu que o cosmo de Marin reagiu aquele novo juramento com a mesma intensidade que ele. As palavras eram tão reais, tão palpáveis, quanto as do dia que ganhou a armadura de Leão. Não apenas respeitava e desejava aquela mulher, compartilhava com a amazona de Águia toda sua fidelidade com a deusa Artêmis e seu intuito em proteger a criança que Atena escolheu para reencarnar.

Mayura chamou mais uma amazona e o casal seguiu em silêncio até as acomodações preparadas para recebê-los. O quarto era fracamente iluminado e cheirava ao incenso que queimavam no templo de Artêmis. Quando ele ouvia falar da festa, achava que tudo acontecia ao ar livre, sob a luz da Lua, mas Marin pacientemente lhe contou que a prioridade era preservar a privacidade das espiãs. E se a maioria das amazonas escolhia esse momento para engravidar, prefeririam fazer isso com um pouco mais de conforto:

\- Bem, estamos aqui – a ruiva disse em um murmúrio. Largou sua mão e se afastou tirando a máscara. Colocou-a sobre um móvel do cômodo e andou até a banheira preparada especialmente para eles. Pegou um pouco da água e lavou seu rosto – Você veio conversar… vamos conversar.

Ela se apoio na banheira e cruzou os braços, claramente aguardando alguma iniciativa dele. A atitude era inesperada, da outra vez foi Aiolia quem tirou sua máscara e o encontro de lábios e pele os guiaram até a cama. Temeu que a mágica da promessa desapareceria na primeira palavra que dissesse e ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo, apenas observando os traços exóticos da ruiva. Algo naquela postura o fez acreditar que Marin não estava mais tão confortável com aquela situação. Talvez estivesse confusa em como se comportar. Como amiga? Como amante? Aiolia entendia a confusão e sorriu. Finalmente estavam a sós e poderia falar tudo que o pensava. Após renovar o juramento seria uma infidelidade a Artêmis não declarar tudo o que sentia por aquela mulher:

\- Aquela noite… Você não faz ideia do que significou para mim, faz? Eu sempre te admirei, mas não esperava que o que eu sentia fosse tão forte. Ter te tocado, ter sentido seu gosto… Eu não consegui parar de pensar em você desde aquele último beijo, Marin. - a ruiva empertigou o corpo sem disfarçar a surpresa com seu tom cheio de desejo. - Por toda essa última estação, todos os malditos dias de neve naquelas terras. Eu até pensei em pedir para Sisifos que:

\- Aiolia – Marin o interrompeu em um sussurro. Ela se aproximou e pôde ver tristeza em seus olhos – Eu também pensei em você. Também senti saudade, muito mais do que antes – A amazona timidamente segurou em suas mãos e Aiolia conteve a vontade de puxá-la para mais perto - Mas como eu te disse antes, você não precisa me falar sobre seu compromisso, eu realmente… Bem, Atena ganhou mais homens graças a você, seu matrimônio é um triunfo para nossa guerra e

Aiolia tocou seu rosto e Marin se calou. Acariciou seu queixo, seus lábios, sua testa, até levar suas mãos a sua nuca.

\- Você não se importa mesmo que eu vá me casar com Lyfia?

\- Eu me importo que você vai ficar longe. Que seu foco agora será manter aquelas terras, independente do que estiver acontecendo por aqui. Sua obrigação será proteger sua nova família. Mas - a ruiva abaixou os olhos e observou a insígnia do Leão que prendia suas vestes. Continuou a falar tocando a peça dourada, seu peito, seu ombro - não, eu realmente não me importo que você vai compartilhar uma cama com outra mulher. Aqui nós não temos esse apreço todo pelo matrimônio como o restante da Grécia.

Aiolia observou o reflexo na água da banheira. A luz de uma vela se desmanchava entre as sombras do quarto. Deixou-se levar por aquela visão enquanto apreciava o toque da amazona em seu peito e pensava no que diria a seguir. Sim, elas eram mulheres livres e ele nunca ouviu falar de algum casamento envolvendo uma amazona. Aristocratas almejavam os filhos fortes gerados nessas festas de estações, mas poucos realmente gostariam de ter uma dessas mulheres comandando seus exércitos. E com certeza nenhuma delas ficaria em casa cuidando da administração de suas terras. Mas ele não era um aristocrata comum, era um guerreiro de Apollo e, se lhe fosse dada alguma opção, escolheria o espírito indomável de Marin para compartilhar sua vida.

O loiro tocou a mão que o acariciava e a guiou para o seu coração, esperando que a batida acelerada se acalmasse para ele aproveitar melhor o seu presente:

\- Queria pensar o mesmo que você. Queria ser indiferente a essa ideia ridícula, mas não sei se vou conseguir deixar de pensar em você e -

Marin tocou seus lábios e sorriu. Seus corpos estavam colados agora e o Cavaleiro de Leão podia sentir o ritmo acelerado do coração dela também:

\- Pare de pensar na saudade, no futuro. Por favor. Nós estamos aqui, só nós dois, até o amanhecer. E isso é maravilhoso… - a ruiva sussurrou e inclinou o corpo para ficar próxima de seus lábios - Eu quero você. Agora.

O rapaz deixou-se levar pelo desejo que aquelas palavras provocaram. Finalmente seus lábios se encontraram, pouco a pouco, conforme o beijo se intensificava, abandonou a melancolia e se entregou ao momento. Envolveu sua cintura e sua nuca, mantendo-a próxima a cada carícia. Não demorou a explorar seus ombros, seios e quadril. Amava sua silhueta bem delineada e dessa vez faria questão de memorizar cada parte que a armadura escondia.

Marin também estava interessada em manter um ritmo vagaroso. Pacientemente tirou os adereços dourados que compunham a vestimenta do leonino. Ao expor seu peitoral, exibiu olhos cheios de desejo e passou a beijar e lamber sua pele, torturando-o vagarosamente. Ao tirar sua última peça, a ruiva sussurrou:

\- Não sei como isso demorou tanto tempo para acontecer… - Ela sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior. Aiolia queria entender melhor aquelas falas, aquela expressão secreta. Marin se referia aos últimos meses? Ou a atração que ele sentia a cada treino, a cada abraço que davam após uma vitória? Ele a puxou subitamente e a ergueu pela cintura, dando-lhe um beijo surpresa e colando a testa na sua:

\- Eu bem que tentei te beijar assim que te conheci … – a ruiva riu revirando os olhos. Apesar do deboche, aceitou que ele a carregasse, envolvendo seus ombros e mantendo os rostos grudados. Aiolia a colocou na cama mantendo toda a proximidade, totalmente absorto por aquela paixão. Impulsivo, murmurou as palavras que poucos se atreveriam a falar para uma defensora de Artêmis – Eu te amo. - Não estudou seu rosto, não a deixou respirar, a beijou antes que pudesse refletir, ou fugir, de toda a intensidade que os envolvia. Sentiu os dedos de Marin prendendo sua nuca, as pernas enlaçando seu quaril e provocando-o a continuar a despi-la. Ouviu um gemido escapar de seus lábios e só então lhe deu fôlego e exigiu uma resposta - E você? Você me ama?

Marin tocou seu rosto:

– Cavaleiro de Leão… você sabe que sim

A resposta sussurrada foi seguida de um beijo com doçura e por um tempo eles rolaram na cama até voltar a intensidade de outrora. Compensaram a pressa da primeira vez que seus corpos se encontraram e Aiolia conseguiu expressar toda sua saudade, explorando com a boca partes que nunca havia explorado.

Marin se entregou completamente a suas carícias e não escondeu seu prazer, incentivando-o a continuar com murmúrios e toques. Mais de uma vez ele se deliciou ao vê-la atingir o ápice e era difícil escolher a expressão que o marcaria mais naquela noite. Talvez quando ela ficou por cima e guiou o ritmo de seus corpos. Ou quando a excitação transformou os carinhos do banho em uma nova forma de prazer.

Aiolia não dormiu aquela noite. Observou-a cochilar em seu peito, o até que a claridade tomou conta do cômodo. Sabia que havia um barco o esperando, mas só ousou levantar quando Marin murmurou:

\- Acho que… cometi um erro. - ela abriu os olhos e ele percebeu que havia algo diferente naquela sonolência. - Como da última vez, eu me preparei para continuar na guerra, mesmo esperando que você viesse de novo, mas…- A voz triste contrastava com o sorriso que Marin deu. A guerreira sentou, hesitante, talvez envergonhada em continuar sua declaração e respirou fundo. - Você precisa ir.

Aiolia se inclinou e a puxou para si. Estava exausto, mas conseguiu entender o que sua amiga queria dizer nas entrelinhas. A conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ela precisava falar mais:

\- Eu imaginei que você tivesse escolhido continuar guerreando… - ele sussurrou, incentivando seu desabafo – Mas eu ficaria honrado, se você tivesse deixado para os deuses escolherem o destino dessa noite e, bem…

\- E tudo ficaria mais complicado? - Ela sorriu, tímida e balançou a cabeça em negação. - É melhor assim, você vai começar uma vida nova. É melhor que Lyf… - Marin crispou os lábios e pela primeira vez Aiolia desconfiou que ali estava um breve sinal de ciúmes. Subitamente ela saiu de seu abraço e se levantou.- Eu só estou divagando, com sono...

\- Marin, eu... - "eu também queria uma lembrança dessa noite" o leonino queria dizer, mas as palavras não ganharam som. Temeu que a machucaria mais, temeu que os deuses ouvissem aquele pedido e o torturassem com uma felicidade que não poderia aproveitar. - Eu também estou cansado.

Disse se levantando e deixando que o assunto se encerrasse. Se vestiram em silêncio, Marin colocou uma roupa nova e, só quando bateram em sua porta, Aiolia entendeu o que ela pretendia. O som era um sinal de alerta para os homens que ainda restavam no local, a maioria ia embora antes do Sol nascer, mas os que ficavam podiam tomar café da manhã na área em comum da Vila das Amazonas. Não era o seu caso, o barco partiria em pouco tempo, precisava ir e imaginou que agora seria o momento de despedida. Porém, como sempre, a Águia o surpreendeu declarando que iria ao porto se despedir.

O casal não se falou ou deu as mãos em nenhum momento durante o caminho. Contudo, quando Aiolia chegou perto da embarcação e viu que Sisifos e Aiolos o esperavam impacientes, ele fez questão de ajudar a amazona a descer do cavalo e acompanhá-la guiando-a pelo ombro. A noite o transformara de alguma maneira e concluiu que fizera o mesmo com ela também. Se antes temiam o que todos pensavam sobre o forte elo que tinham, agora não hesitaram em demonstrar qualquer afeto no pouco tempo que teriam juntos. O loiro ignorou a expressão de reprovação de seus familiares e se despediu com mais frieza do que gostaria. O rancor pelo acordo feito em seu nome pesava em seu peito e estava cada vez mais difícil de disfarçá-lo. Mal conseguiu encará-los direito, como poderiam ousar reprová-lo por querer aproveitar seus últimos minutos com a mulher que amava?

Quando a fitou por último, sentiu que não aguentaria mais segurar sua revolta. A ruiva o abraçou e, sem hesitar, ele a levantou do chão como fizeram algumas horas antes. Deixou as lágrimas se formarem no abraço e a ouviu murmurar:

\- Eu posso te escrever?

Ele sorriu, incrédulo com as falas e a colocou de volta no chão:

\- Você sabe que sim, Águia – deu uma piscadela e tocou em seu cabelo vermelho. Estava rebelde, as mechas marcadas pelas tranças da noite anterior. - E eu prometo voltar.

Aiolia sussurrou e se afastou rapidamente antes que as lágrimas escorressem, ou que algum de seus irmãos idiotas falasse algo que provocasse a explosão de seu cosmo.

Gallan o aguardava paciente. Não havia reprovação em sua face, limitou-se a confirmar que tudo estava certo para partirem e sugeriu que poderia descansar nas próximas horas. Não olhou para trás, não olhou o céu ensolarado que abandonava. Seguiu a sugestão de seu homem de confiança e se isolou para deixar toda sua frustração vir à tona antes de chegar às terras gélidas.

.

.

[ fim do passado ]

Aiolia fez questão de montar sua tenda sozinho. Obrigou seus guerreiros a irem comer o que Dohko havia preparado e rapidamente arrumou o lugar que o abrigaria durante a noite. Poderia dormir nas principais acomodações do templo, contudo queria distância da voz de Hilda, de Lyfia e principalmente da de Sisifos. Seu mau-humor estava no limite, lembrava-se muito menos do que gostaria daquela última noite com Marin. Não acendeu nenhuma lamparina com a esperança que isso intimidaria qualquer um que tentasse se aproximar e foi bem-sucedido boa parte da noite. Até que, horas depois que o silêncio prevalecia no acampamento, ouviu uma movimentação à frente de sua tenda. Havia exigido que nenhum guerreiro fosse desperdiçado protegendo-o, então estranhou a reação de seu cosmo e se levantou rapidamente.

A princípio achou que era um alerta tamanha a intensidade daquela vibração, contudo assim que se colocou de pé percebeu que era apenas o reconhecimento de um cosmo familiar. Engoliu em seco e puxou o tecido, confirmando sua suspeita:

\- Marin? - murmurou enquanto sua visão se adaptava a fraca iluminação.

A ruiva parecia mais imponente do que nunca. Os olhos azuis faiscando toda a confiança que ele não viu da última vez que a confrontou no acampamento das amazonas:

\- Eu sei que está tarde, mas… vamos conversar?

* * *

 _* Gallan é um personagem do Episode G, o nome dele inteiro é esse, pasmem..._

* * *

 _Lembrando que::_

 _Mayura é a Amazona de Pavão do Saint Seiya Saintia Shô_

 _Sisifos é o Cavaleiro de Sagitário em Lost Canvas (por favor, vejam, leiam... sério, ele é muito mais legal que o Aiolos hahaha)_

 _Régulus é o Cavaleiro de Leão em Lost Canvas_

 _Manigold é o Cavaleiro de Câncer em Lost Canvas_

* * *

Obs: meio brega todos esses juramentos, falas etc. Mas gostei de escrever e será ótimo continuar o próximo post sabendo o que vocês acharam. Tem muitos acessos nessa história e poucos comentários. Alimentem os fanfics e façam review =]! Agradeço a todos que comentaram no último post!

 **próxima postagem: 08.04.2018.**


	13. QUÍRON V

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Shaina**

 _ **[ horas antes do último capítulo]**_

A tensão era palpável no acampamento. Os jovens guerreiros de Sisifos exibiam sorrisos nervosos observando as amazonas ao redor. Talvez esperassem que todas usassem máscaras, ou que todas fossem indiferentes a presença deles ou talvez alguns daqueles jovens já cobiçavam a participação de alguma festa de estação.

Shaina sorriu por trás da máscara, entendia o comportamento dos adolescentes, muitos vieram de criações bem diferentes das que os cavaleiros de prata estavam habituados. Durante a guerra, a amazona ficou dois anos isolada em Atenas e pôde ver de perto como as mulheres da cidade não tinham voz alguma. Demorou para que ela se habituasse a segurar sua língua ferina, contudo tudo ficou mais fácil quando recebeu um objetivo concreto de Mayura. Deveria ficar na cidade até que descobrisse o paradeiro de Aldebaran: o futuro Cavaleiro de Touro.

Enquanto o caos tomava conta da Grécia, Shaina desconstruiu seu orgulho e se esforçou em ganhar a confiança dos líderes da cidade. Com humildade e um rosto angelical, virou serviçal do lugar que aprisionava o Cavaleiro. Ninguém desconfiou de suas intenções, ninguém a não ser ele. Bastou uma troca de olhares e o sorriso misterioso de Aldebaran já demonstrou que ele desconfiava de suas origens. O rapaz era um pouco mais velho que ela, mas tinha expressões castigadas pelo sofrimento de ter perdido o mestre. Sofrimento também por ter perdido a criança que era responsabilidade do Templo de Vênus.

Nenhum daqueles garotos do acampamento esboçava uma expressão parecida. Era óbvio que estavam acomodados com a paz prestes a acontecer e podiam se dar ao luxo de ficar observando as curvas das mulheres ao redor. Percebeu que o principal alvo de malícia era Shunrei. A garota exibia sorrisos por onde passava e não fazia ideia do quanto seu rosto oriental era atraente. Adoraria ver a expressão de Dohko ao ver aquela cena, ou melhor, adoraria ver o que os garotos fariam ao descobrir que ela era filha do Cavaleiro de Libra.

Apesar de achar a cena patética, Shaina considerava louvável a atitude de Sisifos de aceitar qualquer um que se oferecesse a ajudar Atena para participar de seu grupo. Mesmo os que não tinham mais idade para serem exímios guerreiros. A amazona viu muitos inimigos desistirem da batalha para se unir ao seu batalhão. O rapaz, como Aldebaran, como Dohko, tinha um carisma discreto. Apesar de toda a seriedade de um defensor de Delfos, ele nunca se mostrava superior a ninguém escutando questionamentos e liderando com sugestões enfáticas. Nunca o viu dar ordens humilhantes a seus pupilos e toda vez antes de uma grande guerra era o primeiro a ir até o líder inimigo e propor paz.

Shaina já o acompanhou em uma dessas conversas. Talvez fosse o dom de família, talvez o presente de Apollo... Suas palavras transformavam as expressões dos jovens soldados e os despertavam para a verdade de toda aquela bagunça provocada pela aristocracia grega.

Definitivamente ele seria um bom mestre para Régulus, o garoto não obedecia ordens muito bem, mas o desafio, ideias inspiradoras, eram o melhor jeito de deixá-lo concentrado em um treino. Sim, Sisifos era um idiota, mas um com pulso firme e paciência suficientes para domar o pequeno Leão:

\- As crianças estão cansadas, sugeri que fossem cochilar sobre as árvores.

A voz de Shunrei a fez ignorar o acampamento e se virar para a jovem. Ela tinha uma expressão cansada, contudo seus olhos gentis continuavam exibindo um brilho carismático, similar ao de seu pai:

\- Claro, **você** merece um descanso da viagem... – Shaina ironizou observando os pestinhas se organizando para o repouso.

\- Ah, não é por isso, eles já estavam começando a fazer tudo errado.

\- Eu sei, eu sei – A amazona mais velha murmurou – E eles precisam guardar forças suficientes caso tudo dê errado e precisem fugir...

Shunrei sabia que ela estava brincando, mas ainda assim exibiu um sorriso nervoso em resposta. A garota não gostava de matar, não interessava o quão boa fosse com o arco, ela preferia ignorar a arma e focar em suas habilidades de cura. Contudo se tivesse algum ataque iminente, sem dúvida ela viraria uma assassina para proteger os jovens aprendizes. Apostava que até despertaria o cosmo dourado de sua linhagem para isso.

Shaina observou novamente as crianças presentes e colocou as mãos no quadril:

\- E o Régulus?

\- Ele estava muito inquieto, pedi para que desse uma olhada nos cavalos agora pouco. Mas vai ser ótimo se **você** pedir para ele dormir...

Shaina riu com escárnio da sugestão:

\- Acho difícil o garoto aquietar hoje, deve estar eufórico..

\- June me contou que ele combateu ladrões e foi salvo por um dourado – Shunrei murmurou desconfiada – Mas ele está mais mal-humorado do que eufórico.

A Amazona de Ofíuco respirou fundo, um tanto frustrada por não saber exatamente o que aconteceu depois que saiu da tenda de Marin. Talvez a ruiva já revelou a relação familiar dos dois?

"Há, até parece" pensou contendo a risada amarga. A líder da comitiva jamais faria algo assim tão repentino. Seu foco agora deveria ser levar o grupo a salvo até o local que Dohko pediu, qualquer outra coisa deveria esperar. Shaina percebeu que seu silêncio não satisfez Shunrei, sabia o quanto a garota era preocupada com tudo e todos ao redor, era uma "cuidadora" nata. Qualquer tensão no ambiente não passava despercebida pelo seu olhar:

\- Se Régulus continuar assim, chame alguém para treiná-lo, gastando energia ele vai melhorar. Ou melhor, você mesmo pode fazê-lo enquanto as crianças dormem. Você é uma das poucas aqui que tem a mesma determinação para enfrentá-lo.

\- June disse que ... o cavaleiro que o ajudou foi o de Leão. O irmão de Sisifos?

Encarou a jovem amazona e respondeu um "Sim" cheio de desdém. Era o mesmo tom que usava para tirar as dúvidas das crianças nas aulas e fazê-las entender que já estava sem paciência. Tudo relacionado a Régulus só dizia respeito a Marin e Aiolia. E a líder das amazonas. E Sisifos e Aiolos. Tsc... Talvez fosse por esse excesso de drama que há anos nenhuma amazona escolhia um dourado para aquecer sua cama.

Normalmente Shunrei se comportava muito mais sábia do que as adolescentes de sua idade, mas June... June foi treinada para ser uma espiã, tinha um pensamento rápido, olhar analítico para entender as nuances de um mero reencontro de guerreiros. Pelo visto ela ligou os pontos da tensão que viu naquela tenda. Shaina só não sabia se eram os pontos certos. Seus comentários eram levados muito a sério pelas demais meninas, deveria alertá-la para evitar uma fofoca:

\- O que mais June disse? – Shaina sussurrou evitando chamar a atenção dos guerreiros que passavam, mas antes que a adolescente respondesse ela fez um sinal, interrompendo-a.

Um barulho entre as árvores da floresta chamou a atenção das amazonas e Shaina foi até o cavalo que se aproximava. A criança que o montava exibia cabelos de fogo e duas marcas na testa. Era um lemuriano e seu rosto era familiar:

\- Alto lá, garoto – disse se aproximando do cavalo – Você é o discípulo de Áries? O que está fazendo aqui?

Ele acalmou o animal e, em um piscar de olhos, desceu e se colocou a sua frente. Exibia um sorriso maroto (e irritante):

\- Olá, Shaina! Ninguém aqui é da comitiva do Norte, é? Estou procurando o Mu.

Deveria ter vergonha que ele sabia seu nome e ela não sabia o dele, certo? Bem, não tinha, era responsável por centenas de amazonas, dezenas de crianças...

\- Você não deveria estar com ele, garoto?

\- Não, Mu viajou sozinho. - Shaina olhou o pergaminho nas mãos da criança. O símbolo de Libra brilhava com os raios de Sol. - Estou com Dohko, estamos no Templo de Quíron. Vim procurar mais tropas para nos reunirmos lá.

Ir para o Templo não era uma sugestão. Aiolos e Shion poderiam ser o conselheiro de Atena, mas Dohko seria para sempre o principal estrategista da deusa. A mulher fez um gesto para que Kiki a seguisse, não era ela quem tomava as decisões, entretanto sabia qual seria a resposta de Marin. O acampamento ainda não estava totalmente montado e o Templo de Quíron era praticamente impenetrável para os aristocratas:

\- Águia, temos um mensageiro de Dohko aqui – disse afastando a cortina e sendo surpreendida pelo rápido movimento de Kiki. Em um piscar de olhos, o garoto já estava dentro da tenda logo a frente a mesa da ruiva:

\- Marin! Quanto tempo! Seyia está aqui também? E Régulus?

A Amazona de Águia riu, levantando os olhos do mapa que estudava:

\- Ora, você ainda está vivo, Kiki? - Não parecia nem um pouco surpresa ou irritada com aquela aproximação abrupta. Ela estendeu a mão para que o pré-adolescente lhe entregasse o pergaminho. Em tom baixo, recriminou discretamente aquela entrada não usual. – Se você fizesse isso na frente de Mayura, teríamos um problema.

\- Ou na frente de Mu… - Shaina murmurou, detestava toda aquela velocidade dos lemurianos. Se aproximou e ignorou a criança sorridente. Adiantou o assunto – Dohko está no Templo de Quíron e está sugerindo para todos irmos para lá. Mas não sei se é uma boa ideia nos movimentarmos agora com uma comitiva tão grande.

Marin respirou fundo enquanto lia o papiro:

\- Você está preocupada com as rosas… - Marin falou e apoiou o rosto na mão. Sua voz soava mais cansada que o normal – Mas é uma vantagem, podemos dormir mais tranquilas.

\- Nós sim – Shaina deu de ombros e se aproximou cautelosa. A ruiva poderia não ligar para hierarquias e condutas de guerreiros, porém a amazona de Ofíuco não queria demonstrar qualquer desrespeito (como aquele que o moleque fizera) – Mas esses homens de Sisifos, a comitiva do Norte… Você acha que eles vão mesmo conseguir distinguir rosas normais das rosas de Albafica? Se um deles resolver se aventurar a noite…

Foi a vez de Marin dar de ombros:

\- Damos um aviso, Leão e Sagitário também. Se eles forem displicentes o suficiente para não saber aonde mijar, o problema não é nosso. - quem não a conhecia até podia acreditar naquelas falas indiferentes, mas Shaina sabia que tinha mais a intenção de ensiná-los do que castigá-los. Marin se levantou e tocou carinhosamente o ombro de Kiki. Apontou o mapa. – A comitiva do Norte chegou e Sisifos deve priorizar esse caminho para trazê-los até aqui. Vai ser mais rápido se você for logo até eles, até Mu, e der o aviso, vamos levar os homens de Sisifos. Se ele discordar, peça para vir falar comigo, tudo bem?

A amazona mais nova fez uma careta observando o mapa e as marcações das rosas mortais de Albafica. A técnica dos Cavaleiros de Peixes era incrível, se não fossem esses jardins envenenados, restariam menos templos e vilas dedicadas aos deuses. Contudo ela própria temia o que poderia acontecer com as crianças perto desse local.

Notou que Kiki já não estava mais lá, se despediu sem nem se quer perguntar novamente sobre Seyia ou Régulus. Já havia partido para a continuação de sua missão. Marin começou a enrolar o mapa e Shaina a fitou, incerta se deveria cutucá-la sobre Aiolia. Fugia claramente de seu olhar enquanto guardava o mapa e retirava o tampo da mesa. A amazona mais jovem deu um passo a frente e a ajudou até que a peça foi colocada no chão e ela interrompeu o movimento. Segurou a madeira e estudou os olhos da amiga:

\- Marin…

\- Sei que você está pensando nas crianças. - a líder de prata disse, seu olhar não demonstrava nenhuma emoção. - Eu entendo… mas Shunrei as instruiu bem sobre essa possibilidade. Nós também. Você pode avisar nossos guerreiros? Vou avisar os de Sisifos e partimos.

A ruiva tentou erguer o tampo para continuar a arrumação, mas Shaina o manteve firme no chão e perguntou suavemente:

\- Marin. Você está bem?

Ela piscou, quebrando o feitiço de líder e demonstrando as inseguranças que Shaina já via em toda aquela pressa. A ruiva encarou o tampo por um tempo, estava entre elas como um escudo, mas de nada serviria para proteger a vulnerabilidade da amazona. Não queria que partissem floresta adentro com o risco dela estar distraída, ou pior, com o risco de começar especulações ridículas entre as amazonas. Sentiu seu coração pesar ao vê-la balançando a cabeça em negação:

\- Régulus falou de um sonho… Você sabia que ele está sonhando com leões?

Shaina riu quebrando a tensão:

\- Ah, não creio que ele falou isso na frente do Aiolia?! - A pergunta era retórica, mas a Águia a respondeu mesmo assim, confirmando a suspeita com um movimento de cabeça. Shaina riu mais alto. - Foi por isso que ele foi atrás daquele leão?!

Ouviu um som e concluiu que Marin sorria atrás da máscara. Era sua risada suave, incrédula, perante uma situação que saia de seu controle. Lembrou-se do pânico da amiga quando viu o garoto ferido após a mordida do animal. Tudo relacionado a Régulus parecia seguir esse ritmo indomável, cheio de surpresas. Tudo, até sua concepção:

\- Marin. O jeito como ele te olhou… Aiolia se lembra de vocês, não é?

\- Temos que levar centenas de guerreiros para o templo mais mortal da Grécia e você realmente quer ficar falando sobre isso agora? - sussurrou. Podia ver que Marin lutava entre a vontade de contar toda a conversa e a de usar sua autoridade para ordená-la a sair. Respirou fundo e puxou o tampo, dessa vez, Shaina a deixou se afastar – Não interessa mais o que ele se lembra, essa história já morreu. Há anos. Eu só preciso agora cumprir minha obrigação de comunicá-lo. De novo.

Sua voz tentou ganhar um tom de deboche, mas falhou. Soara tão triste que Shaina temeu que ela choraria. Deveria encerrar a conversa:

\- Você está certa. - Enquanto Aiolia não precisava de tempo para processar nada e só seguia suas emoções, Marin sempre reagia muito mal a surpresas e as suas necessidades emocionais. Duvidava que a amiga tivesse realmente esquecido o guerreiro dourado, mas por ora mentiria para evitar magoá-la. - Vou mandar June te ajudar aqui e já preparo nossos guerreiros para partirmos antes do anoitecer.

A amazona pegou o invólucro que continha o mapa e saiu casualmente. Apertou o couro do objeto e concentrou em suas unhas toda a frustração por não poder ajudá-la. Marin sempre teve paciência para fazê-la contar sobre o que estava sentindo, mas Shaina preferia ajudá-la de um jeito mais prático. E aproveitaria essa noite, que tinham um jardim envenenado como muro, para descobrir o que aconteceu com aquelas cartas que desapareceram. Pensou na apática comitiva do Norte e sorriu. Apostava em Lyfia para lhe dar uma resposta.

* * *

Albafica: Cavaleiro de Peixes em Lost Canvas (um maravilhoso...)

Aldebaran: tem 2 Aldebarans (no Lost Canvas é o mesmo nome que da saga tradicional), mas o citado aqui é o que todos conhecem. _  
_

* * *

Esse capítulo é um banho de água fria para quem tava esperando a Marin e mais romance, mas ele já tava pronto desde o ano passado e queria postar logo mais sobre a Shaina. Obrigada a todos que estão comentando! =*


	14. QUÍRON VI

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Marin**

A temperatura caiu conforme o entardecer se tornava mais palpável. Marin já começava a ter dificuldade de enxergar o caminho e temeu que chegariam no Templo muito depois do que o esperado. As tropas de Sisifos demoraram para juntar suas coisas e acompanharem as amazonas, se soubesse que eram tão desorganizados, teria pedido a Kiki que o líder de Sagitário retornasse para liderar aquele grupo. Podia sentir a exaustão e a impaciência tomando conta dos guerreiros de prata. Eles seguiram silenciosos pela floresta e por muito tempo os únicos sons audíveis eram os dos pássaros. Ah sim, e o som das perguntas de Régulus:

\- É verdade que Apolo e Artêmis ensinaram tudo a Quíron?

A pergunta ecoou pelo desfiladeiro.

\- Mais Apolo. Dizem que Apolo foi quem realmente se responsabilizou por ensiná-lo – Shaina respondeu pacientemente. A amazona detestava citar histórias dos deuses e povos antigos e Marin imaginou por quanto tempo mais ela aguentaria aquelas perguntas. A guerreira parecia ter uma reserva de paciência extra para lidar com as crianças e já usara mais da metade com os questionamentos constantes do garoto. – Artêmis provavelmente o ensinou sobre as florestas, os animais, a caça... Falamos mais sobre isso quando chegarmos lá, agora, atenção no caminho, Régulus.

A Amazona de Águia segurou a vontade de olhar para trás e observar o rosto decepcionado do filho. Poderia passar a noite inteira lhe contando como Quíron ensinou tantos heróis lendários. Como se feriu por acidente e acabou condenado a um veneno excruciante que o perseguiria por toda a eternidade. Mas não hoje, hoje deveria reservar suas histórias para outra pessoa.

Estreitou os olhos e focou sua visão no campo avermelhado que se estendia por toda a planície. Observou Algol ao seu lado e apontou o campo de rosas:

\- Chegamos. Você pode reforçar o que eu disse mais cedo para os guerreiros de Sisifos?

O Cavaleiro de Perseu deu um sorriso discreto e assentiu com a cabeça:

\- Vou acompanha-los... – afirmou com desdém e rapidamente guiou seu cavalo até o final do grupo.

As rosas farfalhavam com o vento. Eram mais belas do que ela se lembrava e disfarçavam bem o destino cruel de quem resolvesse cortar caminho por aquela clareira. Marin sentiu um arrepio passar pela sua coluna. Aquele foi o lugar que ela quase morreu.

O Templo de Quíron foi um refúgio constante no ápice da guerra. Era caminho de Delfos, da Vila das Amazonas e da Ilha dos Curandeiros. Pela proximidade com esse último lugar, os Cavaleiros de Peixes se comprometeram em mantê-lo protegido com suas rosas mortais. Mas nem todos os aristocratas entendiam a severidade daqueles campos. Seus exércitos eram repletos de mercenários arrogante e não demorou para que um grupo aceitasse a ordem de invadir o Templo.

Em uma dessas tentativas, as profetisas sopraram o futuro e as amazonas foram chamadas pelo Cavaleiro de Touro para ajuda-lo a manter aquele terreno. O que deveria levar algumas horas, demorou quase um dia inteiro de batalha. Shaina, Marin e Algol conseguiam atrair facilmente grupos de cavaleiros para as armadilhas envenenadas. Porém o ataque com flechas de fogo foi um desafio para os guerreiros sem cosmo, os cavalos se assustavam facilmente e desorganizavam as estratégias de defesa. Não tardou para que a confusão se instalasse e eles perdessem o controle de toda aquela planície. A Amazona de Águia tentou ajudar alguns homens de Aldebaran a saírem dos campos e, no meio do caos, acabou sendo atingida pelas costas.

Shaina saiu ilesa daquela noite, mas sabia que a amiga se torturava por não terem conseguido salvar os jovens inexperientes. Toda a arquitetura do Templo simplório era um risco para uma reunião de tantos guerreiros. A pouca visibilidade dos arredores, a distribuição do jardim, a planície envenenada... Dificilmente seriam atacados hoje, há quase um ano estavam em completa paz com os aristocratas, mas ainda assim se sentia assombrada pelas batalhas anteriores:

\- Eles melhoraram o caminho... – ouviu Shaina falar em um tom baixo. Estava bem próxima e pôde ouvir sua respiração aliviada antes da próxima sentença. – Vamos conseguir comer antes do que eu esperava.

Marin riu discretamente e não falou nada. Havia notado um cosmo diferente, estava atenta com quem se aproximava. Avistou o guerreiro no topo da planície, usava uma armadura de bronze e seu cabelo longo seguia a direção do vento. O reconheceu como um dos órfãos que foram achados com Atena e treinados na Vila das Amazonas:

\- Shiryu. – O nome resumiu seu cumprimento e soou com todo o tom de orgulho que tinha do adolescente. Há poucos anos Dohko o escolhera para ser seu discípulo e a amazona desconfiava que ele não o seguiria apenas com a armadura de Dragão.

\- Águia - Os olhos azuis do garoto brilhavam com o Sol e não disfarçavam que tinha saudade das mulheres que o acolheram. Ele sorriu para o restante do grupo e Marin fingiu não reparar que seu sorriso ficou mais largo quando encontrou alguém especial entre os guerreiros. Definitivamente, o rapaz sentiu falta de Shunrei. – Sei que estão exaustos, mas já limpamos as construções ao Sul para recebe-los. Vocês não vão ter trabalho para dormir...

\- E nem fazer comida, imagino? – Marin brincou e ouviu a risada de Shaina a suas costas. Já sabiam a resposta daquela pergunta. Dohko era ótimo hospitaleiro e tinha bom senso para saber o que essa mudança de planos de última hora provocaria. Marin ficou ao lado do Cavaleiro de Dragão e incentivou toda a fileira a segui-los. – Já sabe quando vamos partir amanhã?

Shiryu negou com a cabeça e expressou preocupação:

\- Peixes e Câncer só devem chegar amanhã à noite, vamos espera-los para irmos todos juntos, então podem descansar tranquilos.

\- Peixes? Com uma tropa tão grande?

Shiryu deu de ombros e falou em voz baixa:

\- Dohko foi pessoalmente para a Ilha... Ele trará Albafica, tenho certeza.

\- Eu também.

Ah, sim. O Cavaleiro de Libra não era apenas um ótimo anfitrião, mas também era muito, muito persuasivo. Se tinha alguém que poderia convencer o Cavaleiro de Peixes a abandonar sua solidão, seria ele. Ou a própria Atena. Era uma pena que Shunrei nunca se interessou em segui-lo para completar seu treinamento. Aprenderia com Dohko como guerrear sem abandonar toda a diplomacia que ela prezava. Quem sabe ela não poderia honrar o cosmo de seus pais e herdar uma armadura de prata também? Ou até mesmo a de Dragão? Mas deveria respeitar sua decisão de focar nos estudos de cura. Se Marin pudesse, focaria apenas em ensinar as crianças nesses tempos de paz, e não em participar de decisões estratégicas:

\- Bem, se Dohko não está aqui, quer dizer que eu posso dormir tranquila? Sem reuniões e encontros oficiais com a comitiva do Norte?

Ele sorriu, carismático como sempre:

\- Acho que significa que ouviremos suas histórias hoje?

\- Talvez outro dia. – a proposta a deixou saudosa, lembrando da época em que podia se dedicar às crianças em treinamento. Era no mínimo irônico pensar que antes de ser mãe tinha mais tempo para se dedicar a essa função do que hoje. Provavelmente dedicou mais tempo a ensinar Seyia do que Régulus. – Hoje, você, Shiryu, será quem nos contará suas descobertas.

O Cavaleiro de Dragão esboçou uma expressão tímida, mas sabia que concordaria. Falsa modéstia não fazia parte de sua personalidade e ele sempre se interessou em aprender mais sobre os Deuses e Heróis.

Seguiram em silêncio até as acomodações recém construídas. Não havia móvel algum ali, mas nenhum guerreiro de Artêmis reclamou, muito pelo contrário. Podia ver que estavam satisfeitos por não precisarem armar tendas para passarem a noite. As paredes seriam suficientes para manter a privacidade das amazonas e a segurança das crianças. Claro que o cheiro de comida no local inspiraria qualquer um a não reclamar. Ela observou Shunrei e Shiryu guiando os jovens para se organizarem e entendeu por que a garota evitava ir visitar o pai. Os dois jovens cresceram juntos, mas não criaram laços de irmãos ou amigos, era algo a mais. E pelo sorriso tímido da adolescente, sabia que isso a aterrorizava. Se ela fosse morar com Dohko e completar seu treinamento, veria mais Shiryu e poderiam estreitar seu laços, quem sabe governar as terras de Libra juntos. Seria uma aliança ideal entre duas pessoas que nitidamente se amavam. Marin só não sabia quem seria a pessoa que lhes contaria isso, que poderiam ficar juntos sem nenhum tipo de impedimento...

Marin se voltou para o cenário emoldurado pelos arcos. Tochas iluminavam o Templo de Quíron e lhe lembraram que a noite já havia tomado conta do céu. Olhou para a Lua crescente e percebeu que seu peito estava cheio de inveja. Uma vez ela já amou daquele jeito, e, mesmo assustada pela intensidade da atração por Aiolia, preferiria a relação platônica do que a frustração de ser esquecida após se entregar a paixão.

O brilho lunar pareceu zombar de sua emoção. Sim, era ridículo. Sua covardia e preocupação eram insignificantes perante tudo o que já aconteceu naquele lugar sangrento. Um tanto envergonhada por imaginar como Artêmis lhe zombaria, se isolou por um tempo e se alimentou. Percebia o olhar do filho atento aos seus movimentos. Sabia que, como Shaina, ele percebera seu comportamento distraído, mas não ousou se aproximar. Agradeceu aos deuses quando Shaina sugeriu que Shiryu começasse a contar suas histórias na roda formada para os cavaleiros e crianças comerem. Foi a oportunidade perfeita para procurar Aiolia.

Despediu-se de Shaina com um sinal e saiu. A movimentação próxima ao Templo de Quíron confirmaram a chegada de todos da comitiva, podia ver as insígnias de Leão, Áries e Libra por toda a parte. O silêncio reinava no acampamento. Os guerreiros já estavam se preparando para dormir e nenhum demonstrou interesse por sua aproximação:

\- Sempre sorrateira... – a voz de Mu chamou sua atenção e só então o notou parado entre as colunas do Templo.

A amazona nada respondeu e apenas deu um breve abraço no Cavaleiro de Áries:

\- A comitiva do Norte chegou bem?

\- Sim. – ele a observou por um tempo, talvez aguardando uma pergunta mais direta, e continuou – Hilda e Sisifos estão prestando homenagens a Quíron, o restante da comitiva está comendo.

\- Aiolia? – O nome saiu de seus lábios sem pestanejar. Os dourados sabiam de seu passado, sabiam sobre seu filho, não havia motivo para disfarçar seu interesse ali.

\- Se retirou mais cedo. - Mu apontou para uma tenda isolada no acampamento atrás do lago – Ele não está de bom humor.

A afirmação a fez engolir em seco. Será que aquele rapaz seria como seu antigo Aiolia? Teria o mesmo temperamento de antes? Se sim, teria problemas nessa noite. Respirou fundo e deu de ombros:

\- Bem, eu também não estou...

Pensou em lhe pedir boa sorte, mas sabia que não precisava, podia sentir a empatia de Mu em seus olhos bondosos, o Cavaleiro já entendia seu objetivo. Marin se afastou desejando boa noite e ele respondeu com um tom tão brando que a fez se sentir acolhida, encorajada, até chegar a tenda do Cavaleiro de Leão. Não havia nenhum homem vigiando-a e toda a estrutura estava estranha. Nitidamente ele montara aquilo às pressas, provavelmente sozinho, e a amazona começou a duvidar se realmente era uma boa ideia puxar uma conversa hoje. Até que viu sua silhueta tomar forma:

\- Marin?

Não via seus olhos na escuridão e era impossível saber se havia atrapalhado seu sono:

\- Eu sei que está tarde, mas vamos conversar? – a proposta soou mais fria do que gostaria e, pela falta de reação dele, temeu que usara sua "voz de líder" para falar.

O Cavaleiro de Leão movimentou o corpo sinalizando que ela podia entrar. Marin passou por ele tentando não pensar o quanto estavam próximos e focou em não pisar em nada na tenda escura:

Por um breve momento pensou se nem ao menos uma lamparina ele se dera ao trabalho de trazer, até que ouviu um som peculiar e tudo se iluminou. Justamente a sua frente estava a armadura dourada servindo de apoio para as roupas que ele usara durante o dia. Não havia nenhum móvel à vista, apenas caixas e uma cama improvisada:

\- Você pelo menos comeu...? – Marin murmurou e encarou seu rosto iluminado. O loiro segurava uma lamparina e esboçava cansaço, frustração, em seus olhos esmeralda:

\- O suficiente, não estava com fome.

Ficaram se encarando por um tempo, ela não queria inventar uma conversa inútil, precisava ir direto ao ponto, mas nem sabia por onde começar Percebeu que a ansiedade crescia no ambiente, Aiolia parecia confuso com sua presença e talvez um pouco envergonhado por recebe-la sem nenhum tipo de luxo. A ruiva respirou fundo e admitiu:

\- Falar com você sem saber muito bem o que você lembra, não lembra é... muito estranho para mim.

\- Eu lembro do nosso primeiro beijo, de baixo da ponte, depois que você me salvou.

Ele sorriu e Marin podia jurar que viu malícia em seus olhos. O comentário a fez rir:

\- Esse não foi nosso primeiro beijo. Não de verdade... Nós nem nos conhecíamos, você estava delirando e, bem...

\- Eu roubei o beijo – o leonino disse assentindo com a cabeça e abrindo o sorriso. Aquela casualidade a fez sentir que nada mudara nesses últimos anos. Aquele ainda era o homem que se apaixonara? Ele desmanchou o sorriso e a fitou de um jeito tão intenso que fez seu coração acelerar - Foi quando treinávamos. No Templo de Afrodite.

Marin desviou da intensidade daquele olhar e observou as nuances da lamparina nas caixas espalhadas no local. A lembrança daquele dia voltou em seus lábios como se tivesse acabado de acontecer. Antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ele continuou:

\- Ou você considera quando fizemos nosso primeiro juramento de estação?

A amazona respirou fundo satisfeita por perceber seu bom-humor, e ousadia, e voltou a encará-lo:

\- Você lembra, então, do nosso segundo juramento? Da nossa última noite juntos?

\- Sei que estivemos juntos. Lembro da minha promessa e que você não planejava parar de guerrear.

Se ele lembrava da promessa, por que nunca enviou nenhuma carta depois de todos esses anos? Marin ignorou o rancor desse pensamento e focou no objetivo da conversa:

\- Eu realmente não tinha planejado, mas às vezes... - O loiro fez um sinal com a mão e ela parou:

\- Marin, você vai realmente continuar falando usando essa máscara? Não é justo que eu continue adivinhando as suas expressões.

O pedido foi dito com leveza, entretanto a deixou confusa. Nunca teve obrigação de ocultar o rosto na frente de Aiolia, já que o guerreiro de Apolo a conhecera primeiro sem a máscara. Sempre que possível a tirava em sua presença para facilitar a conversa, talvez para atestar o quanto eles eram íntimos , mas dessa vez a proposta não a deixara à vontade:

\- Está bem. – A voz indiferente não exibia o desconforto de expor seu rosto cansado, com rugas e manchas que não tinha desde a última vez que se viram. A ruiva admirava cada detalhe novo da face de Aiolia, contudo não sabia o que passava em sua mente agora. O olhar intenso se manteve após ter seu rosto iluminado, a única alteração é que ele levantou um pouco a lamparina para observá-la melhor. A ruiva arrumou sua postura, fazendo questão de ficar mais ereta para chacoalhar sua vergonha, e murmurou – Você não perdeu o jeito autoritário...

O Cavaleiro de Leão sorriu e sussurrou:

\- Eu realmente senti sua falta. – a emoção ouvida em sua voz a fez se sentir com 20 anos, quando em todo reencontro no campo de batalha ele lhe dizia isso. Exatamente daquele jeito. – Então... É verdade, Marin? Nós temos um filho?

\- Sim. – a palavra falhou em sua boca e sentiu as lágrimas queimarem seus olhos. Não queria chorar, mas após tanto tempo de silêncio, poderia dividir essa alegria com ele. Pôde ver os olhos de Aiolia marejados de lágrimas e não conteve a vontade de tocá-lo. Apertou sua mão livre e disse – Quando nos preparamos para os ritos de estação sabemos que sempre tem um risco, mesmo seguindo todas as instruções das anciãs. É raro, mas já vi acontecer com outras amazonas...

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e pôde ver a frustração voltar em seu rosto conforme tentava disfarçar as lágrimas que escorriam:

\- Régulus não faz ideia de quem eu sou, não é? Quem participou da festa com você?

Dezenas de vezes imaginou como seria essa conversa e Marin sempre soube que essa pergunta sairia de seus lábios e que a resposta não o agradaria:

\- Ele nunca perguntou.

Aiolia enxugou o rosto com raiva e murmurou:

\- Claro que não... Ele sempre teve Sisifos por perto para fazer esse papel.

Bem, essa frase tão infantil ela nunca imaginou que sairia de seus lábios. Em meses de negociação com o Norte, Aiolia nunca demonstrou rebeldia contra seus irmãos. Era o mais novo e constantemente se via testado por sua família para mostrar que era responsável suficiente para ocupar o posto de Ilías. Ele suportou tudo em silêncio, as missões em lugares inóspitos, ficar responsável pelo Norte, o noivado com Lyfia. Mas talvez ter quase morrido contra Poseidon tenha mudado isso. Ela apertou seu pulso:

\- Não tem nada a ver com Sisifos... Sei que está bravo, mas você ficou meses na Vila das Amazonas, você sabe como as crianças são criadas.

\- Mas eu sou um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Ele deveria saber que tem a responsabilidade de Apolo em mãos. Já deveria saber sobre seu cosmo.

\- Ele sabe. Mesmo sem falar abertamente sobre você... Régulus sabe que é de uma linhagem diferente, desde sempre ele despertou um cosmo dourado e nem ficou surpreso quando sugeri que Sisifos fosse treiná-lo. - Aiolia empertigou o corpo com aquela informação, o olhar duro deveria tê-la impedido de continuar, contudo a amazona nunca temeu aquela expressão feroz e continuou a tentar quebrar o clima hostil que se formou. Deu um leve sorriso - Você não faz ideia de como ele deu trabalho.

\- Realmente, eu não sei.

A afirmação foi dita pausadamente e Marin sentiu um peso no peito. Ela não gostava de admitir, mas era orgulhosa e nada a destruiu mais do que escrever cartas após cartas e não ter nenhuma resposta. Primeiro sentiu medo que algo estava acontecendo, mas constantemente ouvia notícias algum cavaleiro que visitara o Norte e contatava que tudo estava bem. E então todas as condições da gravidez transformaram a preocupação em frustração. Raiva. Sentiu-se rejeitada mesmo que, no fundo, sempre soubesse que algum deus resolveu brincar com eles e sumir com aquelas cartas:

\- Eu te escrevi. – sussurrou, fria. - E você nunca respondeu. Quando Sisifos foi ver como você estava, ele decidiu não te sobrecarregar. Régulus tinha acabado de nascer e você... não lembrava de nada.

\- Gallan nunca viu essas cartas e, portanto, eu nunca as recebi.

Marin soltou seu pulso. Sabia que era inútil tentar tirá-lo daquele estado agora e temeu que ela própria perderia a paciência e pioraria toda a situação. Régulus era a prioridade ali e pensar nisso lhe deu forças para continuar:

\- Sinto muito, eu realmente queria que tudo fosse diferente. Mas eu quero que você pense com carinho quando podemos falar para ele juntos. Quero que vocês se conheçam e ..

\- Amanhã – o leonino a interrompeu, assumindo a mesma postura de desafio que mostrava para seus inimigos – Eu quero falar com ele amanhã.

\- Amanhã – Marin assentiu com a cabeça e cruzou os braços, contendo a raiva crescente em seu peito por toda aquela atitude autoritária – Vamos falar juntos, no período da tarde, mas só se você conseguir esconder seu rancor em relação a mim e a Sisifos. – Aiolia tentou interrompê-la, surpreso com seu jeito, porém a amazona não deixou, apontou para o próprio peito e deixou o tom de impaciência escapar em sua voz. – **Eu** quem deveria estar furiosa pelos anos de silêncio e desinteresse. Se você se lembrava do Templo, das Festas... por quê nunca perguntou nada para seus irmãos? Para outro Cavaleiro Dourado? Todos achavam que você tinha me apagado da sua memória. Esquecido nossa história.

Novamente ele tentou interrompê-la, mas Marin não deixou:

\- E tudo bem. Isso não interessa mais.– colocou a máscara, completando o olhar gélido que lhe dera nas últimas sentenças - É passado. Portanto, sim, nós podemos falar amanhã, mas eu quero que Régulus se sinta bem-vindo na sua vida. E não como algo que provocou uma desavença entre você e seus irmãos. – Respirou fundo – Você acha que consegue fazer isso?

O Cavaleiro de Leão a encarou em silêncio e disse um "Sim" a contragosto, claramente ainda processando as últimas falas da antiga amiga:

\- Ótimo. Boa noite – a amazona disse, saiu sem esperar qualquer resposta e o deixou sozinho na tenda.

Caminhou rapidamente e voltou ao seu acampamento a passos largos. A fúria a impediu de prestar atenção se havia algum cavaleiro curioso a observando. Apenas se preocupou em se isolar novamente e, para sua surpresa, encontro Régulus dormindo no espaço reservado para ela. Aproximou-se silenciosa e deixou seu peito encher de amor pela presença do filho. Todas as frustrações pareceram mais leve:

\- Ele insistiu em te esperar e dormiu – Ouviu Shaina a suas costas. Seu tom de voz dizendo muito mais do que as palavras expressas – Acho que tudo bem ele dormir hoje aqui, não é?

Marin assentiu com a cabeça e a olhou sobre o ombro. Estava sem máscara e a observava cautelosa:

\- Sim. Obrigada por deixa-lo aqui, Shaina.

A Amazona de Ofíuco saiu exibindo um sorriso misterioso e Marin sentiu o alívio tomar conta de seu corpo. Finalmente tudo começara a ser esclarecido.

* * *

 _Leitores que fazem review: obrigada por valorizar a postagem e dar seu retorno! Até mês que vem!_


End file.
